Into The Fire
by Roseblade22
Summary: FINALLY FINISHED! Post ep. The Blue Spirit. After Katara is unexpectedly captured by Admiral Zhao, Aang and Sokka are forced to go to a very unexpected person who can help them rescue her, but for a price. ZukoxKatara in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1: Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character, just some of the plot. God, I can't believe I'm doing this….

**Author's Note: **Ok, here's the deal. Some of you might know me, some of you might not. For those of you who don't know me, I'm mostly known on for my Lord of the Rings fics. And I really hoped it would stay that way, but things happen…

So now, I'm hooked on this cartoon--Avatar: The Last Airbender. Someone kill me. Avatar fans—take no offense—the show is great…I just can't believe I'm hooked on a show that's airing on Nickelodeon for pete's sake. And by the time any of this is posted, I'll be _eighteen years of age_. I'm so unbelievably embarrassed about it that it's unbearable. Sorry.

But…my creative juices are flowing, and I feel I need a break from Lord of the Rings. My fellow LotR fans, don't start chucking stones yet—I'm not stopping any of those fics. This one is just another creative outpost. It's just an idea, so I can't guarantee an ending or a ton of updates. But I'll try, and I hope you enjoy it anyway!

PS: If there are any peeps out there that are around my age and still loving Avatar, please tell me! You'll make my day, and help me feel sooo much less foolish.

Ohmigod, here we go…

**Summary: **Takes place right after ep. 13.In an attempt to capture the Avatar once again, Admiral Zhao instead captures Katara. Aang and Sokka know it's impossible for them to rescue her on their own, and the only other person who will know how is Prince Zuko.

**Into The Fire**

Chapter 1 

****

Prince Zuko awoke to the smell of Ginseng tea drifting into his room. He turned over and ignored the scent, pulling the covers up over his head just like any normal sixteen-year-old would.

Of course Zuko was far from normal.

His limbs and joints ached from the previous night's excursions. Rescuing the captured Avatar from his hated rival Admiral Zhao had not been an easy task, and his tired muscles would not let him forget it.

Groaning unpleasantly, he finally threw the covers off himself and got up. He bathed, dressed, and fitted his armor, all while images of the Avatar were playing in his head.

_If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends too?_

A stupid question. Zuko knew his response had been less than encouraging for the young Avatar. He didn't care. He didn't need to make friends with anyone—in his opinion, the sooner you made friends the sooner they betrayed you and became your enemies.

The Prince strode out onto the deck of the ship. Most of the crew members were out, and the sun was set high in a turquoise sky. It was late. He harshly scolded himself for sleeping in. He'd lost time to train, and to continue the search for the Avatar. Worst of all…he'd left his Uncle Iroh in charge.

"Ah, good morning to you, nephew!" The old man appeared as if on cue, a cup of tea rested between his hands. "How did you sleep?"

"Just fine." Zuko replied heatedly. He was in no mood for his uncle's cheery conversations.

Iroh moved to stand beside the Prince, grinning and sniffing the air. "Wonderful weather we're having today! I wondered if we could--"

Zuko clenched his teeth and his fists. "I don't want to hear about it." He declared, pivoting on one foot and promptly turning around.

He headed towards the ship's helm. His uncle happily followed, all the while babbling on about the weather and nursing the tea in his hands. Zuko reached the helm and immediately began barking out orders.

"I want this ship running aground in two hours! All hands be ready to search for the Avatar once we reach the Earth Kingdom!

"The Avatar, Prince Zuko?" Iroh inquired. "Do you know where he is?"

"No." Zuko answered flatly. "But he couldn't have gotten far."

The old general eyed his nephew quizzically. "Just what exactly were you up to last night?"

"I don't want to talk about it." The Prince turned around to face his uncle. "I'll be in my room. Don't disturb me."

Iroh shrugged. "As you wish."

Zuko stalked back to his room and slammed the door. He stood still for a moment, listening to the sound echo off the walls. There were a few clanks and then a low hum. Zuko knew then that the crew had followed his orders. They would reach land soon.

He moved across the room and crouched in front of the large dragon motif he kept. With a flick of his wrist he lit a few incense that his uncle had purchased at some market. For once the old man had bought something occasionally useful. Of course Zuko would never admit to enjoying any of his uncle's purchases, but it was better than breathing in the fumes of oil and smoke all day. He closed his eyes and began to meditate.

But his thoughts were still fixated on the previous night.

Evading Admiral Zhao's guards had been easy enough. The fortress was easily navigated, and he had discovered the whereabouts of the Avatar in no time at all. All he had had to do was disarm four blundering guards and then walk right in.

A grimace formed on Zuko's marred face. He remembered walking into that room and seeing the famed, powerful Avatar chained to two posts, looking more helpless than ever. The prince's heart had flamed with glee at that image.

But his thoughts had changed since then.

If we knew each other back then… 

Zuko clenched his fist and sucked in an furious breath.

He and the Avatar managed to make it out of the fortress. But it had not been far enough away for one of the YuuYan archers serving under the Admiral to get a clear shot.

Just one perfectly aimed arrow, and suddenly Prince Zuko was indebted to the Avatar.

Prince Zuko felt a flicker of heat on his palms and opened his eyes. His fists were smoking. At first he didn't understand what had made him so angry.

Realization struck him like the arrow had. Zuko realized he was grateful.

"Katara? Katara, wake up." Aang leaned over his friend, worry crossing his features.

After he'd given Sokka and Katara the…um, antidote they needed, they'd both fallen deeply asleep. He'd fretted for a while, now it became apparent that it was just a side effect.

"Huh…what? Aang?" Katara's eyelashes fluttered open. A smile formed on her lips. "Aang!"

The girl sat up and rewarded the airbender with a tight embrace, and then observed her surroundings.

"What happened?" She asked. "Did I pass out?"

Aang shrugged his shoulders, relieved. "Yeah, sort of. I think it was because of the frogs though, because Sokka did too."

Katara made a face, but then turned to look at her older brother. He was still curled up in his sleeping bag, and sucking his thumb. Aang and Katara shared a few barely contained giggles, and then got up.

"Sokka, wake up." Aang chirped. "We have to go."

The boy stooped and grasped the warrior's shoulder, gently shaking him. "Come on, Sokka!" He urged.

Sokka turned over and slapped the Avatar's hands away. "It's to early," He muttered. "Go away."

Aang frowned and shook him a little harder. "Hey, hey!" Sokka cried, finally opening his eyes. "Take it easy, Aang."

Aang cringed a bit. "Sorry." He said softly.

Katara approached them. "Yeah, what's the hurry?" She asked. Her gaze settled on Aang, who looked as if he was trying to sink into the floor. "What is it, Aang?"

Aang shrugged again. "Well…you know when I went to look for medicine for you guys…" He began, but Sokka interrupted.

"How could we ever forget!" He shouted, clearly distraught. "You made us suck on frosty toads!"

"Actually, they were frosty frogs." Aang corrected.

Katara frowned. "I think we're getting a little off the subject, guys. Aang, tell us what happened."

Aang sighed. "Well, I went to the herbalist, and she said that the antidote was the frogs, and then I went to get the frogs out of the swamp, and then all of a sudden all of these arrows are flying towards me…" His voice trailed off, and he looked at his friends with a worried face.

"Come on, tell us." Sokka said impatiently.

"Well…" Aang said with downcast eyes. "These archers came after me. They were from the Fire Nation."

Both Katara and Sokka's eyes grew wide. "Zuko?" Katara guessed.

Aang shook his head. "Not Zuko. Commander Zhao."

"Commander who?" Sokka wondered aloud.

Katara looked at her brother. "That's the man from Avatar Roku's temple. The one that came in after Zuko."

"Oh, yeah." Sokka remember. "Those two didn't seem to like each other."

Aang nodded. He knew about Zhao and Zuko's rivalry all too well. After all, the last night's events had proved it. Obviously both firebenders were in a race against each other to capture him and deliver him to the Fire Lord.

"Where you hurt?" Katara asked, her eyes scanning Aang's body for any sign of injury.

Aang smiled. "Nope. But they did capture me."

"WHAT?" Both the teenager's jaws dropped. Aang nervously giggled.

"Well, I got away, didn't I?" He lied. "All by myself. But…it'd probably be smart not to hang around here. Zhao could come looking for me."

_Not to mention Prince Zuko…_The airbender though worriedly.

"Then we haven't got time to waste." Sokka said, standing and grabbing his things. The three worked quickly to stuff all of their belongings into bags, and then climbed on Appa's back. Aang took the reins and called Momo to his side.

"Where are we going to go?" Katara questioned.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Anywhere but here, I hope."

Katara glared at her brother. "Oh, you think you're so funny."

Aang listened to the sibling's bickering as he urged the bison out of the ruins, not bothering to but in. He was worried. Should he have told his friends that it was in fact Prince Zuko who had rescued him? He didn't know if they would believe him even if he did, so he decided against it. Besides, if he did that then he would have to explain to Sokka about how he'd saved Zuko's life after he'd been knocked unconscious by that arrow.

Yeah, Aang decided. It was probably best to keep quiet for now.

Personal Thing 

****

How was that? I hoped people liked it. Zuko/Katara fans, don't be disappointed just yet. Interesting stuff will happen in _later _chapters. Yayness. Please review, it will be greatly appreciated, and I'll try to reply to you on the next chapter! Thanks everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: Loss

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for you're wonderful, wonderful reviews!

Here's a pretty important announcement: I've made a few minor changes to the story.

_1)_ I noticed this morning that the first chapter didn't upload correctly, with the little lines between scene changes and stuff. So if that caused any confusion, I'm sorry. I'll try to keep it from happening again.

_2)_ I've decided to up the rating to T (PG-13) because of a little bloodshed and some swearing. Don't be afraid! There will be no f-bombs or anything vulgar, just the occasional "damn it" that slips out of Zuko's mouth. And it's only because I think it's in character. Zuko's not the type of guy who'd go "Ah, shucks!" when things don't go his way. And the bloodshed is mostly mild (I've written a lot worst) and it only lasts for a paragraph at the most. So I hope I don't offend anyone.

Also, I have a policy that I use when it comes to updating, and when I have chapter written ahead of time, which is the case here (I'm already working on chapter 7). Here's how it goes. Once the last chapter I posted receives ten or more reviews, I update! In the first chapter's case, that only took three days! Good job guys! You all rock!

I would also like to thank all of you who encouraged me to not be embarrassed about liking Avatar. I feel better now. grins

Story notes and Reviewer Responses are at the bottom, so if you want to see what I wrote each of you awesome people, just go ahead and scroll down!

0** Chapter 2** 0**>>>>>**

Admiral Zhao stood scowling at the top of his watchtower, at the Fire Nation fortress, staring out onto the distant horizon. He was not in a good mood, and all of his soldiers knew that. Ever since the Avatar and his unknown companion escaped they had been extremely careful not to offend their superior. They had been on their toes all morning, just in case a stray fireball came their way.

Zhao heard his lieutenant quietly enter the room. "Have the preparations been made?"

"Yes, sir." Came the answer.

Zhao's scowl faded a bit. "Good."

The word floated out from between his lips like a plume of choking smoke. The Admiral heard the lieutenant shift uncomfortably behind him and turned to face him. He hid an evil smile as he saw the man visibly flinch.

"I want the fortress emptied out. Every man is to contribute in the search for the Avatar." He declared, then paused to ponder a bit.

The lieutenant strained his ears. "Sir?" He asked carefully.

"The Avatar will be found." Zhao declared in a cold, expressionless voice. "Search the forests, towns, and plains. I don't care if you burn down the entire Earth Kindom, just find him."

"But sir--." The man stammered. "What of the towns people? Are they to be taken as slaves?"

Admiral Zhao shot his lieutenant a fiery glance, and watched him flinch fearfully once more. "Kill them." He said flatly.

"All of them?"

The Admiral's mouth formed a tight, thin line. "Are you questioning my orders?" He asked in a dangerous voice.

The man became wide eyes and backed up a few steps. "No—no, sir."

"Tell the soldiers to kill any person they come across, aside from the Avatar and his companions." Zhao ordered, a cruel and gleeful glitter in his eyes. "Tell them to make them suffer. The guilt of the Avatar will win over eventually; and he will be forced to reveal himself."

0

Prince Zuko knelt on the floor of an old earthbender shrine, his hands lightly brushing the stones beneath him. The place was hidden amongst the mountains of the country, and most expertly crafted from the finest stone and brick. He briefly wondered what it would be like to be able to bend the earth instead of fire, but then brushed away the thought.

The place was littered with all sorts of random objects, most of which he knew didn't belong there. They must have been brought here recently, he decided. He stood up, and turned towards his uncle, who was scanning the room for any artifacts he could decorate the ship with.

The general felt his nephew's fiery gaze and looked up. Quickly he approached the Prince, something long and thin held fast in his stubby hands.

"Look what I have found, Prince Zuko!" He exclaimed excitedly. He held up a miniature woodwind instrument.

"An ancient earthbender flute!" He marveled. "And I'll bet it still plays!"

The old man put the thing to his lips, ignoring Zuko's looks of annoyance, and played a few short, hollow notes. The Prince was unimpressed, but Iroh was ecstatic.

"Oh, this is a wonderful find." He babbled on. "You would never find something like this in a market or a--"

Prince Zuko finally got fed up. "Uncle." He said sternly, interrupting the other man's tirade. "The Avatar was here."

Iroh became hushed, and Zuko cherished the few silent moments. Then the old man spoke up again: "What makes you so sure, Zuko?"

The Prince raised his fist, introducing something that _he'd_ collected off the floor. Iroh looked closely. In between Zuko's fingers were several strands of long, beige hair. He nodded appreciatively.

"I see. The flying bison that travels with the Avatar." He concluded.

"Exactly." Zuko answered. "They were here. We'd best get back to the ship, uncle. We'll have a better view of the sky from there."

"If you say so, Zuko." The general promptly followed his nephew out of the ruins, and down the steep mountain.

Iroh stared at Prince Zuko as they went, wondering. The old man hadn't let his nephew know it yet, but he'd snooped a bit in the Prince's room while Zuko was out on deck shouting orders. The old man had found a black ninja suit carelessly thrown onto the floor, and noted that the Prince's pair of Dao broadswords had been terribly nicked up. In fact, the weapons looked as if they had been through a small war. And Iroh clearly remembered purchasing them for Zuko at a market just a few weeks before.

_Hm…_The old man thought quizzically. _And we haven't been involved in many battles lately…I've never seen Zuko use those anyway._

Curiosity winning him over, the general raced ahead to walk beside the Prince. He cleared his throat and folded his hands behind his back, and opened his mouth.

"If this is about what happened last night, I told you I don't want to talk about it." Zuko automatically spat out.

Iroh made an innocent face. "Now, Prince Zuko, don't assume such things."

Zuko shot the general an unforgiving glance. "I know you've been itching to ask me about it all day."

The old man shrugged his shoulders. "Well, you know that's just because I care about you."

Zuko's eyes softened a bit. "You don't want to know." He said wearily.

Iroh rolled his eyes. "Very well," He accepted. They were coming close to where the ship was anchored anyway. And he couldn't wait to add the flute to his music collection. "But if you ever need to talk to someone--"

"Yes, uncle." Prince Zuko replied. There was the slightest hint of a smile on the Prince's face. "I know."

Zuko and his uncle boarded the small iron boat and piloted it to Zuko's flagship. Once they were aboard, Zuko ordered that the captain turn the boat around and continue north. Hopefully, he thought, the Avatar was still heading in that direction.

_But…_Zuko feared. _What if I'm wrong?_

The banished Prince retreated to his quarters, once again slamming the door behind him. He approached the dragon statue and knelt down in front of it, fully intending to meditate for the time being until they spotted the Avatar.

Something inside him made him pause.

With a heavy sigh, Zuko leaned forward and pressed his forehead against the cool, smooth statue. His hands soon followed, caressing the cold stone.

_What is wrong with me? _He wondered angrily. _Am I…am I actually losing hope?_

Zuko couldn't believe it. Could it be that after all this time, all this effort…that he was ready to give up? The years and the turmoil had taken a toll on him. He hated himself for it. He hated being effected by anything.

Slowly, the Prince pushed himself away from the statue. He got up, and out of the corner of his eye, caught sight of his Dao broadswords. They were lying on a bare shelf next to his bed. He reached out and grasped the handle on one, and looked into its mirror like blade.

The image he saw in the reflection was blurry and distorted, but it was him. He could only see the unscarred half of his face and it brought back memories from when he was younger. Two years ago, they would have brought a smile to his face. They only brought him regret now.

The Prince dropped the sword to the ground. His fists balled up tightly and he felt the fire in his heart flare up and pump through his veins. It coursed through him like a drug, and he threw his head back and tried to contain himself.

_I won't give up. _He promised. _I won't prove my father and Zhao right._

Then, as quickly as it had come, the tension in his body disappeared. He was once again Prince Zuko, the expressionless, fearless, and banished Prince of the mighty Fire Nation.

_I won't fall short. _He decided. _I'll die first._

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

"Aa-aang! Make Momo leave me alone!"

The young Avatar glanced over his shoulder to see Sokka being harassed by his pet lemur. The animal had made yanking on the boy's ponytail quite the fun pastime.

"Momo," Aang warned. "Try and not bother Sokka for just a day."

"Like that'll happen." Katara joked. She frowned when she heard a familiar grumbling coming from her stomach. "Aang?" She asked.

The airbender turned back over his other shoulder. "Yeah, Katara?"

"Could we land Appa for a while?" She asked. "I'm getting hungry, and we might find some food on the ground."

"Like more leechy nuts?" Sokka inquired, a scowl apparent on his face. "Yay."

Katara gave her brother a disapproving glance. "Please? It will be just a short time."

Aang turned back, smiling. "I guess we could, if it's ok with Appa. That alright, boy?" He asked.

The bison groaned an inaudible reply, which Aang translated as a positive response. "Alright, then!" He cried happily.

The flying creature dipped down low, and skimmed the tops of the evergreen trees that seemed to flourish in this region. Just before they flew below the treeline, Sokka glanced out over the horizon to the northwest. For a second he thought he saw a large plume of smoke rising from the ground up, but then they plunged under the canopy, and he lost sight of it. He didn't think anything more of it, and instead turned his attentions to holding on to Appa's back as the bison landed rather roughly on the forest floor.

"Jeez," He exclaimed. "Aang, are you sure you should be driving?"

"Sorry, Sokka." The Avatar apologized. "But I had to steer clear of all the trees."

"Yeah, yeah." Sokka excused. "Hey, Katara, you can go find someth—Hey, Katara!"

Unbeknownst to the pair of boys, the waterbender had already slipped off the giant bison's back and onto the forest floor.

"I'm just going to take a quick look and see if I can find anything to eat." She said. "I think I hear a stream that way too, so I'll refill my canteen."

The girl held up her empty animal-skin canteen as proof, and Sokka rolled his eyes. "Just get moving already!" He urged.

"Fine," Katara agreed reluctantly. She didn't really feel like arguing with Sokka while she was hungry. "I'll be back in just a second!"

With that being said, Katara turned her back on the boys and pushed her way through a thick patch of bushes. She heard Aang shout a quick goodbye to her as she moved away, but she didn't reply.

She traveled a greater distance than she expected to get to the water source—not a stream, but a river—however, she made the journey just fine. It actually felt good to get out and walk after she and Sokka had been sick and unable to move for a day. And she had spotted some edible berries on the way, but she decided that she'd collect them in the folds of her dress as she walked back. Breathing in the fresh, cool air, she knelt down at the water's edge and began to fill her canteen.

The current in the stream was fast, so the canteen filled quickly. "There we go." She muttered to herself as she stood up.

She was just about to turn and leave when her eye caught something from across the river. She turned and squinted her eyes against the bright sun, and what she spotted made her want to jump up and down in delight. There was a tree across the river. Not an evergreen tree, but one with fruit hanging heavily from it's branches.

Katara was overjoyed. _Wait until I see the faces of Sokka and Aang when I come back with some of those! _She thought happily.

But first she had to cross the river. Katara observed it. It wasn't terribly wide or deep, however, the current _was_ strong, and she didn't want to wade across and risk being swept downstream.

_Ah, well. _She thought. _No biggie._ Her eyes focused on water's surface.

The waterbender concentrated on the most direct path to the tree. She bent the water so that it shed away to reveal the rocks and stones underneath, and then hopped across to the shore on the other side.

"This is the best day ever!" She exclaimed excitedly, racing up to the tree and reaching above her head to seize a ripe, golden fruit. She couldn't identify the species, but it was definitely edible. She folded over the front of her long dress to make a pocket to place the fruit in, and reached for another when she sensed something strange.

Katara paused, one arm up, the other holding the edge of her dress. She looked around and saw nothing unusual. Then she sniffed the air again, and discovered what had changed.

_Is that the smell of…smoke?_ She wondered. It was all she had time to wonder…before a dozen armed fire nation soldiers suddenly burst out of the trees.

Katara shrieked as the armor-clad men surrounded her. He waterbending took hold and she bent the water of the river into a water-whip without so much as a flick of her wrist. The first guard that charged her met it head on, and he was promptly knocked to the ground.

But the rest of the guards attacked in unison. There were far to many for Katara to fight at once, and before she knew it, her arms were bent behind her back painfully and she was at her mercy. She did manage to smash one other guard in the face with the one fruit she'd collected though. She smiled smugly as he wiped the pulp and juices from the side of his jaw.

Suddenly the guard that held her stood up at attention, wrenching her arms and causing her to cry out in pain. She looked up and saw a dark, ominous, but familiar figure approach her.

And it wasn't Prince Zuko.

It was, if she dared to admit, just as bad or maybe even worse. Admiral Zhao smiled with satisfaction at the girl struggling against his fire guards. He recognized her as one of the Avatar's companions.

"Hello, my dear girl." He greeted, his voice dripping out of his mouth like the poison of a venomous reptile. He was just as disgusting as that in Katara's eyes, and she glared at him with the most dislike as she could possibly muster.

"What do you want?" She demanded of him.

Zhao looked hurt. "Oh, I expected a clever young girl like you to know my reasons for coming here." He stopped directly in front of Katara and leaned down towards her, breathing his foul breath in her face. "Where is the Avatar?"

Katara felt her growing hate for this man built inside her. Looking straight into his eyes, she spat in his face. The Admiral stood up, shocked at what she'd dared to do.

"I'll never tell you!" She shouted at the very top of her lungs.

The Admiral's shocked expression very quickly melted into a more threatening one. He brought his hand swiftly back, and delivered a hard backhand across the girl's face. She didn't let out the slightly sound, but instead clenched her teeth together, not allowing herself to cry or to whimper from the pain. She'd never let this monster know she was afraid.

Zhao watched the girl foolishly bite back a scream, smiling. He was enjoying her already. Then he got an idea.

"To the fort." He said to the man who held the waterbender. "Take her with you, and put her in the tower."

"The tower, sir?"

"Yes, the tower." Zhao repeated. "I think after a bit of…persuasion…that she'll be much more willing to talk."

The soldier nodded and dragged the girl off. She struggled and flailed, but made no sound. Admiral Zhao watched her with growing interest. Then he turned to the rest of his men.

"Search all the grounds this side of the river." He barked. "Report back to the fortress at nightfall."

The chorus of grunts was proof of the soldier's loyalty to the Admiral, and they scattered in all directions—some going up river, some going down river, and some searching in the trees. Soon Zhao was the only one left on the river's bank.

He looked up to the sky, at the sun. It reached its fiery rays at the tops of the trees, but they did not burst into flame. The Admiral smiled evilly. His reach would not fail. One way or another, someday, he would set the whole world ablaze.

Zhao took one last look at the trees, the sky, and the river. He lingered only a moment before he turned around. He headed back to the fortress, thinking he'd seen everything he'd wished to.

But what Zhao had missed was the faces of two terrified boys, gazing out in horror from the brush on the other side of the river. Sokka and Aang had come running when they thought they heard Katara shriek. When they saw that Katara had been seized by Fire Nation soldiers, Aang had just about jumped out there to save her. The only reason he'd stayed under the cover of the nearby foliage was because Sokka was holding him there.

Now Sokka let the Avatar go, and the boy turned on him, tears streaming from his wide, frightened eyes.

"Sokka, how could you!" He cried. Sokka winced.

"Not so loud, Aang." He hushed. "Do you want them to find us too?"

Aang was trembling like leaf in a gale. "You saw what Zhao did—he hit Katara! How could you let him do that—and then take her away!"

Sokka was about to burst into tears himself. He didn't know what had made him hold Aang back. A dozen firebending soldiers and their boss was more than even he and Aang could handle, but that hadn't stopped them before from jumping into the fray. He didn't know what made this time different. Maybe he was finally growing older and coming to his senses.

Even so…now Sokka wanted to kick himself. What _had_ he been thinking? Aang was right…how could he let the Fire Nation drag away his one and only sister? Even if he hand Aang had been captured as a result of trying to save her, at least then they would be together. But now Katara was gone. And it was his fault.

_I am the biggest idiot I know…_Sokka thought, his guilt eating away at his heart. Somehow he mustered the courage to speak.

"Aang…" He began cautiously. "…we couldn't have beaten them. And if they captured you again…"

"I don't care! She's your sister, Sokka!" Aang screamed. "Your sister! And you just let them take her!"

Sokka backed up. He'd never seen Aang so upset. He was worried that his Avatar spirit would pop out any moment and bend him into a pulp.

"Look," He offered, his voice shaky. "Katara won't tell them anything. We'll rescue her. You escaped just fine last time."

When those words fell upon Aang's ears, he fell silent. Sokka waited for him to reply, but he received none. He moved forward and placed his hands on both of the airbender's shoulders.

"Didn't you?" He asked. "You did escape—you said it yourself."

Aang's eyes widened until they were nearly perfectly round, and then he dropped to the dirt. Sokka tried to help him, but the Avatar pushed him away.

"Aang!" Sokka exclaimed. His voice softened when he realized that the boy was sobbing. "Aang?"

Sokka bit his lip. "Hey, come on. It'll be ok." But his words were deflated and untrue—he knew it. And he hated himself for it.

Yet he continued. "Listen, Aang. We might not be able to rescue Katara ourselves, but we'll find someone to help us…we..we just have to find them is all."

There was a pause, and suddenly the Avatar's sobs ceased. He slowly turned his head up, and looked at Sokka. His eyes were huge pools of a million emotions, but fear, dread, and especially hope were the most apparent.

"What? What is it?" Sokka asked.

The boy took a deep breath, exhaled, and then spoke. "I know someone who can help us. And I know how to find him."

o** Personal Thingy** o

Dun dun dun! Wow, this was a long chapter, but I enjoyed writing it. I really enjoyed making Zhao especially evil. Isn't he nasty? You just wait till later…hehe!

**REVIEWER REPLIES:**

**Isabel: **Thanks for your encouraging words. I'm glad to find another seventeen-year-old (I'll turn eighteen later this week) who liked Avatar as much as I do. And just to let you know, I have a thing for Prince Zuko too. I have this nasty tendency to absolutely adore bad, brooding boys from anime. Zuko is my fave character. I do hope you get around to reading my story! If you are looking for more great Zutara fics, a person by the penname of Masako Moonshade has an account. She's excellent. Thanks ever so much for reviewing!

**almostinsane: **Thank you very much!

**clearsunrise: **THANK GOD FOR YOU! If you're twenty and you like Avatar, you must be unbelievably cool. Thank you for you're compliments and I promise I will continue the story! Thanks again!

**A Fading Shadow: **Greetings, my strangely obsessed Avatar fan! Thank you for your review. You may be fourteen, but you certainly don't seem like it. You seem mature to me. Anyway, thanks for your encouraging compliments. I'm very, very glad to here that my plot is unique! Thank you so much!

**Hotspur: **Thank you so much for your comments and compliments. And, of course, making me feel better about the whole "almost-eighteen-and-still-watching-cartoons" thing. You gave great advice, and you were right about Zuko being a little bit mean to his uncle. I just saw the episode "The Spirit World (Winter Solstice, pt. 1)" and realized that Zuko actually can be nice to Iroh. I will do better to not overlook that in the future, so thanks! And thanks for all your wonderful compliments!

**AnonymousName: **Wow…thank you! I hoped my story would be well liked, but I never expected it to be called "first rate" or "flawless!" And I totally love you for saying that everyone is in character! I was so afraid that they wouldn't be. Thanks a bunch! My self esteem just shot through the roof. And thanks for encouragement about my age. I now know that I'm not alone! Thank you!

**Loyal Fan: **Whoa! Your DAD likes Avatar? He must be some awesome guy. Thanks so much for the encouragement. I'm definitely feeling better about my age. And I totally want to go to your school if, like you said, there are people there who adore Avatar just as much as we do. And you're absolutely right about all the other shows on Nick being mindless junk. Some of that stuff—I just can't believe how people could find it remotely entertaining. But anyway, that's not important. Thanks so much. You really lifted my spirits!

**Jagg: **Don't worry! No review is wasted! Thanks so much for at least checking out my story and telling me about you're sister. My sister is younger than I am, and she got me hooked on Avatar, so she hasn't stopped teasing me about it. Thanks very much for the review, and I hope you return to read some more! Invite your sister as well! Thank you!

**xDreamWishHopex: **Thanks! I'm glad you like the plot already. About the length of the chapters…er…they'll probably stay about the same length, sorry. I'm a very picky writer so it takes me a long time to write each chapter. I've already finished 6 chapters of this story and they're all about 7-10 pages long, but in the future I'll try to applease you, since you so kindly reviewed. I will go check out you're story as well. I'm always looking for more! Thanks a lot!

**Macy: **Thanks so much! I'm glad my beginning is catching people's interest! I hope the rest of the story does the same. I love Zuko/Katara pairings too, though I'm not quite sure why. There's not any interaction between the two in this chapter, but there will be in future chapters! Thanks again, and I hope you continue to read and review!

**AwakenDreams: **Whee! What a nice, beautiful, LONG review! I love long reviews! Anyway, thanks for at least checking out my story, even if you hadn't read it yet. I'm very glad to hear that you are looking forward to it thought. I'm also very relieved to here that you and your friend enjoy Avatar as much as I do. I know this is kind of belated, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY! My 18th birthday is on Saturday.

I'm also a pretty big anime fan. I like Inuyasha, Witch Hunter Robin, and Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm a bit intrigued by Samurai Champloo, but I don't really like the style of animation going on there. Unfortunately, I think none of that stuff is uncut because it airs on cable tv.

WOW—you do Doujinshi? I wanna see it! Actually, I drew my first pic of Katara last night, but I'm not completely satisfied with it. And I don't know how to use tones or any of that manga stuff (even though I have three books on the subject—heheh) so I'll probably just color her with pencils. But you have fun working on your Doujinshi! If you ever post it somewhere, you'll have to alert me. I'll probably be in awe of your work. Well, thanks a lot for reviewing! I hope I haven't bored you too much with this rather lengthy response! Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3: Deals

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **This is the chapter that I extracted my story's title ("Into The Fire") from. See if you can catch it!

Also, sorry for the sort of late update. I know I explained to you guys the policy I have for updating when I have other chapters ready ahead of time, but I didn't get on the computer all yesterday (I was gone) and that when all the reviews came piling in. I'm six reviews over my goal and counting! You guys ROCK! Zuko plushies for everybody!

flings Zuko plushies into crowd

THANKS!

**_CHAPTER 3_**

Sokka stared at the Avatar for a moment before he could speak. "You know someone who can help us? Who?"

Aang hesitated. He knew that Sokka would not like what he was about to hear. But he had to tell him. It was the only way to save Katara.

"Well, speak up!" Urged the teenager, as he leaned in closer.

The boy on the ground sniffed, and bowed his head low. He muttered a name that Sokka barely heard, but immediately wished he hadn't.

"ZUKO!" He wailed. "Are you kidding?"

Aang quickly got defensive. Like it or not, the Prince that they had evaded for so long was their only hope. "I'm not! I'm serious!" The boy retorted.

"No you're not—you can't be!" Sokka continued. "That's like jumping from the frying pan straight into the fire!"

"Sokka listen to me!" Aang shouted over the other boy's ravings and finally caught his attention. "I know Zuko is our enemy. But you saw he and Zhao at Avatar Roku's temple--he's an enemy of Zhao too. He can help us."

"Yeah, but he won't!" Sokka argued. "He'll take you captive, and then stick a torch to me and watch me burn!"

"I…I don't think he'd do that…" Aang objected softly.

Sokka couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Have you gone crazy? Why _wouldn't _he do it!"

The airbender shakily stood up. "Because…because when I was captured, _he_ came to save _me._" Aang stressed.

Sokka shook his head, trying with desperation to clear his thoughts. But his effort was all in vain. "What?"

"Zhao and Zuko hate each other that much." Aang tried to explain. "Zuko tried to steal me away from Zhao. He came in with a mask on, and he didn't use firebending, so I didn't know it was him at first. I think he wanted keep me for his own, but then…" The young airbender's voice disappeared.

Sokka once again placed his hands on the Avatar's shoulders. "But then?" He asked. "Aang, what happened?"

Aang sighed, and then wearily continued on with the story. "Something hit him in the head, and he was knocked out. The firebenders were coming for us, so I pulled off his mask. When I saw it was Zuko I almost left him there…but then I thought about what would happen to him if he was caught. So I saved him."

Sokka's jaw dropped. "You. Saved. Zuko." He processed.

The airbender thought for a moment, then nodded. "I left him in the forest not far from here." He exclaimed. "I thought that maybe since I helped him, he could help us in return."

Sokka sat down, his head held in his hands. What had they gotten into? His sister was captured by a ruthless fire bender, and the only person they could go to for help was another ruthless firebender that had been hunting Aang down since who-knew-when?

"Sokka?" Aang urged the older boy to accept.

Sokka shook his head, searching for an alternative. What would Katara have done?

_Anything. _He answered his own question._ Katara would have done anything to save Aang or myself. So…_

The boy Avatar put his hands on his hips impatiently. "Sokka? Answer me!"

Sokka finally tilted his face up slightly. Aang watched, heartbroken, as the young warrior tried to blink back his tears.

"This is seriously messed up." He murmured hopelessly. "But—but I think it's the only choice we have."

Aang offered the older boy his hand and helped him up. "Then we have to hurry. Come on. We can spot Zuko's ship from Appa's back if he flies high enough."

Sokka grimaced. "I hope you know what you're doing, Aang."

The young Avatar frowned, and turned back into the forest. "I hope so too." He whispered.

o)))))))o))))))))))o)))))))

Retired General Iroh stood out on the large deck of his nephew's ship, his hands rested comfortably on the railing and breathing in the crisp sea air. He suspected that Prince Zuko's spirits were down lower than usual, but that wouldn't stop him from enjoying this wonderful weather.

_Speaking of my nephew…_he thought, as he saw the Prince emerge from below deck.

As always, Zuko slipped his eyes over the deck, checking to see if everything was in order. He'd been in his quarters only a short time, maybe thirty minutes, and hardly any of that time he'd used efficiently.

The Prince felt his uncle's eyes on him and approached the old man. He didn't offer Iroh a greeting. Which was fine, since Iroh knew what was on the Prince's mind anyway. Zuko leaned his back against the iron railing of the ship, and watched, uninterested, as his uncle studied him.

It was one of those moments where the two men could communicate without saying a word. Both of them were incredibly good at interpreting people.

But the general couldn't resist breaking the silence between them. "I was wondering, Prince Zuko, how far are we from the nearest market?" He asked slyly.

The Prince narrowed his unscarred eye into a slit. "Please, uncle. Not another one of your shopping trips." He pleaded.

Iroh chuckled lightly. "Oh, I didn't mean that." He assured. "We're running a bit short on food currently. I suspect we only have enough to last a few more days."

Zuko nodded. "Fine. We'll shove off as soon as--"

Suddenly he stopped, mouth gaping, aghast, and eyes turned towards the sky.

_There we go! _Iroh mentally cheered. _He's finally learned to appreciate the weather!_

Zuko stuck a pointed finger towards the sky behind his uncle. "The Avatar! And he's…coming this way?"

The general slowly turned and squinted against the brightness of the sun. Yes, he could see something in the sky. And it was approaching quickly.

Zuko rushed out to the center of the deck. "Quick, get out the catapult! Now, hurry!" He shouted.

_This is my chance, _he told himself. _I won't let the Avatar slip through my fingers another time. _

Suddenly there was chaos on deck. Not just from the crewmen scrambling to raise the enormous catapult from under the deck, but from the Avatar himself.

"Is…is he…crazy?" Zuko wondered out loud.

Even as he said it, the Avatar and his giant bison swept down towards the ship. They skimmed the surface of the bay for a short distance before the bison gently slid into the water. To the Prince's utter astonishment, he floated right up to the side of the boat.

Zuko raced to the railing, ready to leap over it and claim his prize. What was going on? Had the Avatar finally given up? Or had he just gone insane?

The firebender watched, stunned, as the boy Avatar stood, balancing on the giant creature's back, facing the iron walls of the Fire Nation ship. Zuko observed that that annoying boy Sokka was with him and looking less than cheerful. He also noticed that the waterbending girl was missing.

_Strange…_he thought.

The Avatar raised his hands to frame his mouth. "Zuko!" He shouted.

The Prince gritted his teeth. Stupid child. "I'm right here!" He cried back. "What do you want, Avatar?"

The reply that followed was nothing less than extraordinary to Zuko's ears.

"We…we came because we need your help." The boy said, looking quite defeated.

"Help?" Zuko repeated, dumbfounded.

The boy raised his staff in his hand and whirled it in an arch above his head. The result was a large current of wind lifting him up to the very railing Zuko was leaning against. He perched on it like some sort of bird as the firebender backed away and prepared to execute an attack.

But the Avatar held out his hands. "Please, I don't want to fight." He explained.

"How could you come here and possibly expect anything more?" Zuko replied coldly. "Prepare for the fight of your life, Avatar. I'm not letting you escape _this_ time."

The child's shoulders drooped. "You can take me." He said, beaten. "I won't try to stop you. But only if you help us."

Zuko couldn't believe his ears. "What?"

Somewhere beside the ship, Sokka's worried voice called out. "Aang, what's going on? Is he gonna help us?"

The Avatar ignored his friend's shouting and turned back to Zuko. "Please…hear us out. Katara's life is in danger."

Zuko frowned, but he held his stance. _Katara? _He thought, stumped for a moment. Then he remembered. _Of course, the waterbender. So that's the name of that pesky girl._

"Since when should I care about you're weakling water tribe friend's life?" He asked, his voice as sharp as the tip of a blade.

Aang's eyes narrowed. "Maybe since I saved yours." He answered.

That struck Zuko unexpectedly. The boy's words were as sharp as a razor, and they cut into him just as easily. He felt his the eyes of his uncle and the eyes of many of the crewmembers burning into him. Staring with thoughts of surprise. Of question. And of doubt.

Zuko felt his uncontrollable temper begin to flare. "Are you trying to bribe me, Avatar?"

Aang shook his bald head, and hopped down from the railing to the deck. He didn't seem to notice Zuko and half of the other firebenders flinch as he moved.

"Nope." He said honestly. "I know you could just capture me. But I don't think you will."

Prince Zuko's eyes slid slowly over the Avatar. The boy was not lying or bluffing. Zuko's tense muscles relaxed and he stood up straight. It took him all the willpower he hand to spit the next words he spoke out.

"I _am_ indebted to you, Avatar." He said calmly. "I'm not known for making deals with my enemies, but I am _not_ dishonorable. What are your terms?"

Sokka's voice drifted up from the water again. "Hey, Aang? Am I allowed up?"

The Avatar's wide, innocent eyes turned to the Prince. Zuko gave a quick nod, and turned to one of his crew. "Fetch a rope."

Suddenly, Aang turned around and sent a large current of air down to the other boy. It swept Sokka up through the air and landed him on the deck next to him safely.

"Never mind." Zuko muttered to the man. He turned back to face the two boys. "What is this 'help' that you are in so dire need of, Avatar?"

The one called Sokka stared at him, a mixture of fear, loathing, and worry in his eyes. "Katara's been captured by Commander Zhao." He said.

The expression on the Prince's face hardened slightly at the mention of his rival. "It's Admiral Zhao now. He's been promoted." He corrected.

"That doesn't matter!" The teenager continued. He practically fell to his knees right there and then. "Zhao has Katara, and who knows what he'll do to her to get her to talk about where Aang is? You have to help us."

"I don't have to help anyone." Zuko retorted, although he was inwardly pleased. Sokka had been reduced from bad-mouthing him every time they met, to almost groveling in front of him, and all because his silly sister had managed to get caught—again.

_Obviously the girl hasn't learned her lesson…_he thought, recalling the time he'd kept the girl captive for a short time.

The Avatar cut in. "Zuko, I promise you: If you help us save Katara, I won't put up a fight. You can have me. I'll go to the fire nation with you. I won't resist you. But only if you help Katara."

The Prince thought about it for a moment. "Is that it?" He finally asked. "That's all you want? For me to rescue your precious waterbender?"

"You could bring her back safely to _us_, if you don't mind." Sokka said. Zuko shot him an icy look.

"Oh really." He said. "And what about you? Are you just going to surrender your friend to me just like that? She's _your_ sister."

Sokka furrowed his eyebrows. "Look, Zuko. I don't care what you want to do with me. You can take me captive too, just so long as you get Katara out of there. Zhao could…he could hurt her…if she didn't talk…"

Zuko was, to his surprise, quite stunned. Both these boys were ready and willing to give up their lives, if he only snuck into Admiral Zhao's fortress again and stole the girl away. Of course, he remembered, the last time he'd done that, he'd nearly gotten killed. It was only because the Avatar was a fool with a big heart that he'd not been found out.

_Who knows what could have happened then? _Zuko wondered.

The Prince's eyes settled on the Avatar and the water tribe boy. He had made his decision.

"I am not fond of Admiral Zhao." He announced. "And I don't promote the unjust torturing of women either. I will accept your terms but I demand that I have full authority over this mission."

"Done." The Avatar said. He held out his hand to shake on it.

Zuko looked at him with obvious disgust. What did he think he was, a friend or some other nonsense like that?

"Keep in mind that I am doing this in my best interests, Avatar." He warned. "I'm only making a deal with you because I am not a dishonest snake like Zhao. Understand?"

Aang looked as if Zuko had hit him across the face. His hand flopped limply to his side. "Yeah." He muttered.

The Prince sighed. "Very well." He glanced towards his uncle. "Uncle Iroh, would you show our two…" He searched for the appropriate word. "…our two _guests_ to a room?"

Sokka took a brave step forward, waving a hand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He disagreed. "We never said we'd be staying on your floating pile of scrap metal."

Zuko turned his flashing eyes on the water tribe boy, and advanced a few steps towards him. Much to his delight, Sokka shrunk back, and the Avatar slid between them, his hands outstreched.

"Let's not fight." He begged. "We made a deal."

Zuko didn't approach any further. He wrinkled his nose at the child Avatar and then locked his fierce eyes on Sokka.

"And you call yourself a warrior," He taunted. "Hiding behind a child."

The Prince turned away from the pair and recited loudly. "But I do believe we agreed that I was in charge of this. And I say that you and the Avatar will not leave this ship until I return with the girl."

Sokka gritted his teeth. He really wanted to give that nasty firebender a slap. Maybe a couple of them. But he had to obey him.

_Do it for Katara. _He urged himself. _Do it for her._

"Wait, Zuko!" Aang suddenly shouted out. "When are we going to leave? We don't have that much time."

The fiery Prince didn't look at him. Instead he stared out the north and adjusted his wrist-guards, pondering.

He was still a bit tired from rescuing the Avatar. It probably would be best for him to rest for a day. But then again…the sooner he brought back the girl the sooner he'd be able to return to his country, with the Avatar captive and his honor and birthright regained. It was obvious that the second choice's benefits clearly overwhelmed the first.

"I will need the rest of the day to prepare." Zuko declared. "I will leave an hour to before sundown. That will give me just enough light to position myself properly. Then I will initiate the rescue under the cover of darkness."

"Why do you keep saying '_I_ will this, _I_ will that?'" Sokka protested. "We're coming with you!"

Zuko glance over his shoulder and gave the teenager his most dangerous glare. "No, you are not."

"Why?" Sokka demanded. The kid was pushing it.

"First, because if the Avatar comes there is only a greater chance of him being captured by Zhao if something goes wrong. And second, because you would just get in the way. And I can tell you honestly that if you get captured, I will _not_ come to rescue _you_." The firebender replied sternly.

Sokka was ready to fire another round at the arrogant Prince, but Aang grabbed his arm and gave him a shake of his head. Sokka bit his lip and was forced to keep his dislike of Prince Zuko to himself.

_Do it for Katara. _He reminded himself.

Suddenly, a short, old man approached the two boys. Sokka and Aang both recognized him, but they never learned his name.

_Zuko did mention that he was his uncle… _Aang took note.

The man stopped short of two feet from them and offered them a warm smile and a formal bow. "I am General Iroh, Prince Zuko's uncle." He introduced happily. "If you don't mind, you can follow me, and we'll find you a room to stay in for the time being."

Sokka raised a quizzical eyebrow. Wow. He certainly wasn't as impolite as Zuko was. And did he say 'general?' He didn't exactly look like one.

Iroh continued his speech without a single hesitant moment. "It's not often we have guests aboard this ship." He explained as he led the boys across the deck.

_Gee, I wonder why?_ Sokka thought.

"You boys can make yourselves comfortable, and later I'll bring down some tea for you." General Iroh chirped cheerfully. "You like Ginseng?"

Zuko watched them go below deck, his eyes locked on the Avatar. Was this it? Had he finally won?

For once, he didn't feel like taking the time to consider the possibilities of this…unusual situation. He turned on his heel and followed his uncle and his 'guests' below the ship's deck. He headed for his quarters.

He had to prepare.

o)))))))o))))))))))o)))))))))

_**Personal Thingy**_

Pow! Another chapter. Another _longer_ chapter. It was hard to write too…I tried to keep Aang, Sokka and Zuko all in character, but I'm not sure if they are…you tell me. As far as I know people all interpret them different ways anyway. I'm also sorry for leaving Katara out of this one, but it was getting too long to stick in a section dealing with her and Zhao. Next chapter, I promise. And I promise, Z x K fans, romance in later chapters! My sister is going to kill me! (She HATES K x Z pairings) Anywho, thanks everyone!

**REVIEWER RESPONSES:**

**Isabel: **Hey! Thanks for wishing me a Happy Birthday! That was very kind of you. Brooding bad boys are the best. Especially the ones who could be good inside, like you said. I've flipped through one of my old friend's Fruits Basket mangas, but other than that, I'm not familiar with it. Is Kyo the tall guy with the hair that's…er…supposed to be black at the roots and white at the tips? I remember reading about some guy like that…

Ah, I see. I've read almost all of Masako Moonshade's fics too. There's another author called Meelu the Bold too. She's really awesome. As for Masako's fics, I loved them! She's very talented. I only hope my story can be half as good as hers.

Yeah…sheesh, five months till the next episode? I haven't even seen all the first season's episodes yet! I want to see them! And I'll be in college by the time the next season airs…stupid college.

Thanks for all your compliments and for telling me more about yourself. I love it when I get to learn about my readers. Thank you so much!

**DiamondTook3: **OHMIGOD! Fellow Lord of the Rings fan is reading my other story! hugs you I love you, Diamond! Thanks for saying this story is wonderful! I was worried if any of my LotR readers saw this story they'd be all like "Why are you starting a new fiction, you're not done with your other ones yet!" But you ROCK! Another chapter will be on the way soon! Thanks so much!

**Hotspur: **You flatter me way too much! I'm glad this story is quickly becoming one of your favorites, and I'm very glad you think that my characters personalities are still good. Zhao is such a fun character to write about. He's so utterly evil! I'm glad you like the way I portrayed him, and that you think he's in character.

I'm relieved to hear that you think the relationship between Zuko and Iroh has improved in this last chapter. I enjoyed the idea of them secretly knowing what the other was thinking. And Iroh is a great character. It's awesome you approve of the way I portray his character. And it's cool that you liked the Sokka/Momo/Aang thing, as well as the scene when Katara is captured.

You write your own stories? I must read them! You must be an amazing writer (I can just tell from the way you write your reviews and really analyze the plot and characters) and I'm genuinely flattered that you enjoy my story so much. I just hope that I don't disappoint you anytime in the future!

Also, sorry for the few typos. The majority of these chapters I typed after midnight all last week, so I might have missed a few mistakes. Sleep deprived, you know. Thanks for all your advice and compliments. They are wonderful, and I'm so flattered. Thank you.

**blufirestar: **Thank you for your compliments! I don't feel bad or embarrassed about liking Avatar anymore—I got a whole bunch of awesome people to consol in now! Currently this story is my baby (I really love working on it!) and I'm enjoying the break from three years of writing LotR fics nonstop, so you can expect an update soon!

**Boylessgirl52941: **Thank you! Glad you like!

**Jess-chan of the Nya Nya Neko: **Thank you very much for saying my story is awesome. Compliments are always appreciated here! Sorry for the story going a bit slow though. I tend to do that, but it's better than rushing right through it, isn't it? And I'll apologize again for no Zuko/Katara interaction in this chapter. There's none in the next (two?) chapters either…er…but there will be! Lots of it! That I promise you! Thanks a lot for reviewing!

**heather: **Yeah, I'm turning 18 on Saturday and I have to admit that I was really embarrassed at first too. But then I posted this story and explained my situation and I found all these awesome people who are like you and I! It's really cool! Thanks for the compliments, and I hope you review again! Thanks again!

**fruitsbasketfreak: **Alright, alright already! I'll add on new chapters as soon as I am able, or whenever I get ten or more new reviews for each chapter I post. That's the way I write/work. Thanks very much for loving it! I'm really enjoying writing it as well, it's way fun. Thanks ever so much!

**lyria of dancing flames: **Thanks a lot for the compliments and the review! I'm definitely going for the stronger, more stubborn character of Katara here—I don't like the ones where she's super weak minded either. But she's gotta have a weak spot somewhere…Anywho, about Zuko getting nice or mushy…don't think that's gonna happen here either. I'm going to try to keep each character IN CHARACTER as much as possible. But this IS a Katara/Zuko story, so he's going to go through a few changes—but I'll try as hard as I can to keep him in character. Thanks for everything!

**AwakenDreams (for both reviews): **Sorry for sticking you waay down at the bottom…Anywho…I LOVE long, chunky reviews! God bless you! Um…where to start…ok! Yes, I agreed that the 10 reviews for every chapter seems like a fair trade. This chapter is a bit late, you see, because yesterday I had NO time on the computer whatsoever, and that's when all my reviews came in. So sorry for the late-ness.

Oh, yeah…now that I think about it Cowboy Bebop and Samurai Champloo's animation style does look alike. The same studio did Wolf's Rain as well. I liked that one. None of the other anime you mentioned rings a bell for me, but I haven't made much of an effort to dive headfirst into the subject. But that Trinity Blood one you mentioned sounds cool. ANYTHING with vampires involved I will love. I"ll have to check it out.

Well, I don't have a LJ, but I've been told numerous times to get one. I'l be sure to check out your links! Thanks for sharing! I've very glad you think my story is "juicy". And cliffhangers rock. I tend to use those a lot. Hehe. Well, thanks for all your time and writing so many, nice, long reviews to me! I'll hear from you later, I'm sure! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4: Initiation

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **I recently went on a picture shopping spree on the Internet and discovered a rather nice picture of Zuko's room inside his ship. Turns out, the dragon motif that I interpreted as a statue is actually just a head, which hangs on the wall, and there is a small table set under it with candles lit on the top. Small, unimportant detail, right? Because I am lazy I've decided to overlook that little mistake, but I thought I should inform you guys that I messed up. Whoops!

**Also: **Yes…another late update. Remember when I said that I'd give you guys one chapter for every ten reviews? Well…you guys have certainly done your job—I have **50 REVIEWS** already, and it's only the third chapter! Thank you so much. I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep with my policy—I had my grad party this weekend and had to see a show my friend put on too…and today the dumb computer's internet connection isn't working so I can't update! GRRR! But thank you all for your kind reviews and encouraging words. I'll try and be quicker until I run out of pre-written chapters to post. THANKS! Pet lemurs for everybody!

((flings bewildered lemurs into the crowd))

**PS:** If you like men in make-up, this chapter is for you!

_**CHAPTER 4**_

A few hours later, Zuko was ready. He'd dressed into his black ninja suit and gathered his weapons. Because he now knew that Zhao had the YuuYan archers under his command, he'd armed himself accordingly. A bow and a quiver was strapped to his back, and his twin Dao swords hung from his belt.

The only thing he was missing was his Blue Spirit Mask.

Zuko remembered waking up in the forest, with the Avatar, but without the mask. The boy must have removed it after he'd been knocked unconscious. Now it was missing, and he didn't have another mask to hide his face with.

But he did have another idea.

The YuuYan had a tradition of wearing a thick, red war paint over their eyes like a mask. The design was meant to look like flames. Zuko thought about it for a minute. The paint would cover his tell-tale scar _and_ give him a disguise if he needed one. But first he needed the paint.

After probing around in his room a bit the Prince found what he was searching for. A half empty container of red war paint. He once again used one of his swords as a sort of mirror and carefully applied it in the design he thought most of the YuuYan wore. When he was finished, he surveyed his work.

_Not bad. _He thought, satisfied.

Sure enough, the consistency of the paint was just thick enough to disguise his scar. For just a moment, Zuko thought that he looked normal again. Aside from the war paint, of course. But then he shook his head, brushing the thoughts away.

_It doesn't matter. _He told himself. _In the dark no one will be able to tell the difference anyway. _

_Besides, _He added. _I don't intend to be seen by anyone._

He was right. The mask of red war paint was simply to hide his face if someone should see him. And judging from what happened last time…that chance was great.

Zuko sighed and slid his swords back into his belt, trying to forget all about he reflection he'd seen in them. The last thing he did before he left his room was grab a cloth half-mask to cover up the lower half of his face. Just in case.

The Prince strode out of his room and down the hall. He found the room the Avatar and the water tribe boy was staying in and opened the door. The scene that greeted him was only slightly disturbing.

The Avatar sat across from his uncle, a table between them. Place on top of the table was a Pai-Sho board. The water tribe boy was reclining on his cot, looking very bored. The smell of tea was everywhere, and Zuko spotted the source: A pot and several cups sat beside his uncle on the floor.

The general turned around upon hearing the door open. "Zuko! You know better than to open doors without knocking—Oh, my my. You look quite handsome, Prince Zuko."

"Handsome?" Sokka blurted. "Looks more like scary to me."

Zuko chose to ignore the boy. He turned back to his uncle and the Avatar. When Aang saw him, he let out a tiny gasp. The firebender shot him a questioning look.

"You—you look like the guys who captured me." He explained.

Zuko didn't acknowledge the boy's story. "I'm leaving." He stated matter-of-factly. "Uncle, you can expect me and the girl back within two days."

"Two days? It will take that long?" Sokka wondered, not pleased at all. Again the Zuko chose to ignore him.

"Very well, nephew." Iroh nodded. "Are you sure you don't want some tea before you leave?"

The Prince made a face. "No." He grunted, and stalked out the door.

_Now, _he thought. _Let's get this over with._

o)))))))o))))))))o))))))))

Katara hung from her chains, panting. Her brow was dripping with sweat, and her knees were shaking under her. She didn't know if she had the strength to go through with this.

Admiral Zhao stood in front of her, a malicious smirk smeared across his face. He asked her one more time: "Well? Where is the Avatar?"

The girl tilted her head upward and opened her eyes. They were cool and blue, but there was a raging fire of hate behind them. "Go torch yourself." She said. "I'm not telling you anything."

For a half an hour now Admiral Zhao had 'interrogated' her. And by 'interrogation' he meant hitting her repeatedly across the face until she blurted something about the whereabouts of the Avatar. Much to the Admiral's dislike, the girl was stronger of spirit than he'd anticipated. She hadn't muttered a word of information yet.

"Keep in mind that I've been very kind to you so far, Missy." Zhao replied with a dreadful charm. "Things can get much worse, but only if you let them."

To demonstrate, the Admiral held out his open palm towards the girl's face. Katara leaned away from him as far as she could, but it wasn't far enough. A ball of fire suddenly burst to life in his hand, and she momentarily cried out. The heat from the flame stung her eyes, and when she tried to suck in a breath only smoke clouded her lungs. She coughed violently, but did not cry.

Zhao frowned. The girl was simply impenetrable. He turned and strode out of the room, leaving the girl both afraid and confused.

_Where is he going? _She wondered fearfully. _He couldn't have given up yet._

Katara took the time to recover. She tried to stand up straight, but Zhao had kicked her in the ribs earlier, and now it hurt terribly if she did anything else but stoop. Her cheeks had begun to bruise where the Admiral had repeatedly punched her, and she was certain her lip was split. But she was proud of herself for not revealing any information about Aang.

However, it was not long until Admiral Zhao returned. And he was not alone this time. A short, stocky firebender walked behind him—and there was a metal object in his hand. Even though her fear was great, Katara still squinted her eyes to see what it was.

It was long, and the man held it from one end. On the other end was the molded insignia of the Fire Nation.

_Oh…_Katara felt her knees grow weak again. _It's a brand. They're going to burn me._

Zhao saw the girl's face twist into an expression of fear when she laid eyes upon his new tool. He stepped forward and sneered into the girl's face.

"Last chance." He said. "Where is the boy?"

Katara tried to stay strong. She tried to look the man in the face without showing she was frightened to death about what was going to happen to her. But she could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks already.

"I'm waiting, girl." Zhao said impatiently.

This time Katara didn't spit or curse him. She just did nothing.

Zhao scowled at the waterbender's silence. "Have it your way." He nodded to the short man, and then stepped back to allow him to do his work.

The man stepped forward, the brand in one hand, and creating a small ball of fire in the other. He heated the brand until it was glowing a fiery orange red. Katara watched in horror as the firebender moved closer. He reached to roll up her sleeve, and held the brand at ready. Zhao grinned madly and prepared to hear the girl's delicious, pain-filled scream.

But it didn't come.

Suddeny, just as the firebender neared her, the waterbender lashed out her right leg with surprising speed. The blow hit the man hard in the stomach. At the same time, the girl summoned all the moisture in the air and concentrated it into a small orb of water. While the man was doubled over in pain, she sent the orb towards the brand. The ball of water hit the smoking brand with a loud sizzle. The glow disappeared.

The short firebender was not very happy. He stood up, clutching the now-cooled brand in one hand and his bruised belly in the other. Katara gave him a fierce look. That made him even more infuriated.

"Why you little whore!" He bellowed, and swung the brand back in an arch.

Zhao realized the other firebender's intentions and flung himself forward. "No, stop!"

But it was too late. The brand connected with the water tribe girl's temple with a solid thud. She let out a small scream, and then became limp, her chains the only things holding her upright. The Admiral reached out and grasped the other man, throwing violently to the floor.

"You fool!" He shouted, his hands beginning to leak smoke. "Now where am I going to get my information from!"

The man stuttered and apology, but Zhao didn't want to hear any of it. He punched out his fists and hurtled a fireball at the man's face. Another scream ripped through the air. The firebender clutched his seared face and wailed. Zhao glowered, and then sent a second, larger fireball towards the man. His clothes caught fire easily, and it wasn't long until the screaming stopped and there wasn't anything left but a charred carcass on the floor.

Zhao sucked an angry breath through his teeth. He whipped around and faced the lifeless girl. Maybe not so lifeless. He watched carefully and noted the girl's chest gently moving in and out. She was breathing. Which meant Zhao still could contract his information.

_Once she wakes up_, He thought. _Once she wakes up she'll be sorry she ever tried to defy me._

With one last huff of fury, the Admiral spun around and left, slamming the doors behind him. He turned to one of the guards posted at the door.

"I want double the security around the girl tonight." He ordered. "Make sure all entrances and exits are blocked."

The guard nodded. He didn't question as to why the Admiral wanted twice as many men guarding the girl. They all knew why. The girl was an acquaintance of the Avatar. Whoever had helped him escape might try to come to rescue her as well.

"Yes, sir. Right away." The guard replied.

"Good." Zhao muttered. He began to leave, but then paused, remembering the man he'd just killed. "Oh, and there's quite the mess in there that I'd like you to clean up."

"A…mess, sir?"

Admiral Zhao grinned a knowing grin. "See to it that it's tidied up."

o)))))o)))))o))))))o))))))

A black clad figure crouched in the bushes just outside of the doors of Admiral Zhao's fortress. Zuko frowned. He'd been waiting for an hour already for a cart to come by. But he'd not had any luck.

He took the time to contemplate his plan to rescue the waterbending girl. Most likely Zhao had placed imprisoned her in the tower, like he had done with the Avatar. But because the boy had escaped, the Prince estimated that Zhao would have assigned more soldiers to guard her.

The situation was growing more perilous the more he thought about it. Ambushing four unsuspecting guards had been easy. But if Zhao had doubled the guard, that would make eight firebending soldiers…and all of which were probably alert and ready to face a threat when one came.

_And one will come._

Suddenly, the Prince heard a noise from up the road. He darted back into the darkness, and stared in the direction it came from. There was a cart coming!

_Finally. _The impatient Prince thought. _Took them long enough._

He scooted forward and prepared to grab a hold of the bottom of the cart, liked he'd done before. That's when he realized that this just wasn't any type of cart.

Taking a closer look, Zuko saw that the cart was constructed of wood and iron. It definitely was made by the Fire Nation. It must have been heavy, because an entire team of rhinos was pulling it. There was one man driving them, sitting a top the cart with the reigns held tightly in his hands. He also noted that the top of the cart was merely covered by a layer of heavy cloth.

The Prince's luck was improving. That layer of cloth would make it ridiculously easy to hide among the cargo.

Zuko waited until the cart had passed him, and then slipped silently out from his cover. He quickly jumped onto the cart, lifted the cloth, and crawled inside, pushing his way to the very back of the cart. He could feel several wooden barrels beside him, and risked a small flame to see if he could identify what they held.

There were a few words painted on the outside of the barrel he was closest to.

BLASTING GEL.

Zuko quickly put the flame out. _Idiot. _He scolded himself. _One inch closer and you could have blown yourself to smithereens. _

But Zuko was lucky for the barrels anyway. They provided something large enough for him to hide behind, and as one of the Fire Nation soldiers inspected the cart, he did just that. The soldier pulled the cloth covering aside, and thrust his torch in before he took a look at the cargo. The man's eyes went wide and he quickly pulled the torch back outside.

"You can go." He ordered the man who drove the cart.

_Excellent. _Zuko felt quite pleased.

He sat in the back of the cart for a minute, until the cart halted into a stop. Then he crouched low and began to crawl towards the exit. He was just about to rush out when a hand suddenly pulled the cloth aside.

The Prince acted quickly. He seized the arm that had so surprisingly appeared and yanked a body into the cart, covering the person's mouth. It was the cart's driver. He stared at the painted and masked face and screamed into Zuko's hand even as the firebender slammed him against one of the barrels.

The man fell to the floor of the cart. He was unconscious, but not dead. Zuko did not want to cause harm to any man here—except for Zhao—unless he was forced to.

_That was close. _He thought. _I have to be more careful from now on if I'm going to execute this plan without getting killed._

The Prince once again moved towards the exit. This time he listened for any movements around the cart, but he heard nothing. Then he lifted the cloth away just enough to glance outside.

Perfect. He was no more than a few yards away from a door he knew would lead him into the heart of the fortress.

_Perhaps I gave Zhao too much credit. _Zuko thought. _This is going to be as easy as last time._

Like a cat, the firebender leapt out the cart and raced towards the entrance. He made it inside and came across a staircase he didn't recognize. After some careful consideration, he decided to take the staircase down. He was most likely to come across the fort's complex pipe system if he went lower.

He ran down the stairs as far as he could go. At the bottom level there was a single long corridor, carved out of the ground itself. There were no openings for doors or rooms. Just a hall. The Prince didn't waste time and rushed down to the other end.

_There! _

He down, and saw an opening in the floor, just big enough for him to fit though. He bent down and heard the sound of water. Success! He'd discovered the fortress's drainage system.

The Prince leapt down into the darkness. There was a splash as his feet hit the floor, and he moved further into the black oblivion. He allowed his eyes to adjust to the dark and looked around him. Then he spotted a large metal door not far ahead. He ran to it, and frowned.

This was a door. But it was obviously not meant to be opened from the inside. There was no handle or lock or any sort of device to open it with. The firebender sighed. He'd have to find another way through.

Or would he?

Zuko took another glance at the door. It might not have a handle, but it did have hinges. The Prince placed his palm over one of these hinges and summoned a powerful flame. He watched hopefully as the metal under his hand suddenly glowed orange. He quickly jerked his hand away, and before the glow could subside, gave the hinge a good strike with the metal edge of one of his Dao swords. The hinge broke, and fell into the water at his feet, steaming.

Zuko hurriedly performed the same few steps on the other hinges on the door. As he knocked off the last one, the door gave a large creak and fell partially open. Just enough for him to squeeze through.

Zuko smiled when he reached the other side and before him was another staircase. At the top of the stairs an orange light from a torch flamed. Zuko smiled one of his rare smiles.

He'd made it into the tower.

o)))))))))o))))))))))))o)))))))))))

_**Personal thing**_

Whew. Another pretty long chapter. I hope the last parts about Zuko getting into the fortress didn't bore you too much. They aren't that interesting to write, with no dialogue and Zuko just sneaking around. But I hope you liked it! Thanks everybody.

**PsychoMindGames: **I'm really sorry for missing your reviews earlier. I was in a rush to update. I'm sorry. But I'm glad that you thought the last chapter was long enough. This one is a little short, but I needed to update quickly. I'm glad you approve of Zuko's reaction to Aang asking him for help. I suppose there could have been a little bit of action in that scene, but I figured that Aang and Sokka would want to get down to business instead of waste time fighting. Thank you for all your compliments! I really appreciate them. Thanks!

**Akeera: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**lyria of dancing flames: **Hello! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. You got your Katara in this chapter though. I hope you don't think I'm being too hard on her…Zhao is quite mean. Hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you review again! Thanks a bunch!

**raven the black bender: **I will do more, and thanks! I'm glad you think it's exciting. Thanks again!

**Jess-chan of the Nya Nya Neko: **Yes, I have a tendency to race to scenes that I am eager to write when I compose a story too. But now I just write them separately and insert them where I want them later so I don't make the rest of the story too quick. I'm glad you like my portrayal of the characters and that you're excited for the Z/K stuff! It will come soon! Thanks!

**clearsunrise: **Thank you! Hehe…I think you are cool. You should too! Glad you're enjoying the story! Please review again! Thanks again!

**Hotspur: **I'm glad you like Sokka and the way I make him act so much. He's really a fun character to mess with. He's so funny in the show, I only hoped to do him justice in my story. I'm glad you think my relationship between Aang and Sokka is accurate as well. And the relationship between Zuko and his Uncle Iroh too. I like writing about those two a lot.

_There we go! He's finally learning to appreciate the weather!_-- I'm quite proud of myself for coming up with that line.

And I'll just say that I am unbearably flattered to be, in your eyes, 'the first person to have mastered the Sokka line' and your new favorite Avatar author. Thank you very, very much.

As for me reading and reviewing your story, don't mention it. I'm always eager to read good fics. And I'm looking forward to reading your poetry, especially your Fire Nation Lullaby. That's a really good idea, if you ask me.

Thank you for the birthday poem! That was so kind! Here's one in return!

_This poem's for dearest Hotspur_

_Always she's so friendly_

_I'll write a poem for her_

_When she reviews to me!_

_She writes some awesome tales_

_Her talent is admired_

_With words she never fails_

_And I always am inspired!_

_Thanks a bunch, Hotspur!_

**MysticMist: **Yeah, those Zuko-captures-Katara fics are quite numerous…I really wanted to do something different. So here this story came. Glad you like it! Thanks so much!

**1kenshinlover: **Thank you very much! I love K/Z pairings too. I'm glad you like my story and I hope that it turns out to be to you're liking (Not just a straight-romance, as you said) and thanks a bunch for telling me your age—I no longer feel embarrassed. It's cool to have so many people my age like Avatar! Thanks again!

**AwakenDreams: **Good job! You reviewed after you read the chapter! Wonderful! How shall I reward you? Hehe. Anywho…Whoa…vampires for vampires…sounds intriguing. I might check it out, if I have the time. Thanks for suggesting that too me.

LJs rock, I'm sure of that, but I already have an account here on and on and don't think I have the time to do anything else at this time. Maybe in the future…by the way, yaoi by itself scares me. I haven't read many slash fics here, but I can tell you that none of them are on my favorites. No offense slash fans.

Oh…thank you so much! I would have never believed I'd become favorites of peoples so quickly! Thanks a lot! I'm glad the way I portray the characters is the way you also see them. It's great!

Yeah…sorry for the late update. I'm already at 50 reviews. I had my graduation party on Friday (so Weds and Thurs I was busy getting read for that) , I had to clean up for the graduation party on Saturday, and on Sunday I went to see my friend Kevin's show. Sorry.

HAHAHA! I just read what you wrote about Katara being ticked off when she finds out about Aang getting shipped off the Ozai gift-wrapped. Aang gift-wrapped! Hehe! You're quite funny!

It would be cool to have an uncle like Iroh…he's cool anyway, but then you get into the fact that he can frickin' deflect lightning and all that jazz! I love Zuko too. He's a great, dark, broody, and has that bad-guy-who-does-good personality. I love his attitude. He sometimes acts so much older than his 16 years but then there are times where you are reminded that he's still just a kid…great character development on Nickelodeon's part.

Well, thanks for reviewing once more. It's great to talk to you! Please return! Thanks again!

**albr62: **Thank you! Glad you like, and I will update as soon as possible.

**Evil Retasu-chan: **Yay! I am very pleased to hear that you think my characters are portrayed accurately. My greatest fear was that I'd mess them up. Thanks!

**A Fading Shadow: **Thank you very much. I'm glad you think Zuko and Sokka are in character. Althought I must say that Zuko would probably be the most difficult of the two. Yeah, I remember when I was fourteen…I'd only discovered the internet then, and was gorging myself with Buffy the Vampire fanfics. Ah, how time flies.

Yes, I have my little sister (she's not so little I guess—she's 13) to thank for getting me addicted to Avatar as well. She's actually got an accound on too. She would watch Avatar after school and I would sit and wonder what it was about, but I wouldn't stick around long enough to actually watch the whole episode. But then I saw the episode "The Waterbending Scroll" in full and I fell secretly in love.

I agree with you. It totally is our little siblings conspiring. Anyway…Thanks a bunch! I really appreciate the reviews!

**avatarkgb: **Thanks so much for adding me to your favorites! I'm really flattered. And thanks for reviewing. I appreciate your compliments so much!

**Zuko/katara4ever: **I was 17 until two days ago! Thanks a lot for the review and saying you like the story. I really appreciate all the nice compliments. By the way…great name. Thanks again!

**Ryuusui: **A chapter appeared out of nowhere? It's your reviewing magic! Hehe—thank you very much for your kind comments. I'm glad I surprised someone. Chocolate-covered marshmallows of doom? Bring them on! I'm hungry! Making Zhao very, very evil is very, very fun. Evil characters are great to play with! Glad you liked, and thank you very much for being such a nice reviewer!

**kayko15: **Wow! Thank you very much! I can't believe you think my story is like an actual episode. It probably won't last for long, though. Next chapter is gonna have a bit of darker, non-Nickelodeon stuff in it. But thanks for the compliment—it was uexpected but really cool!

**The Lonely Shepard: **To be 27 and watching Avatar is…AWESOME! I've seen Samurai Jack a few times…Dexter's Lab was never my thing…although DeeDee's unicorn obsession I find funny. LotR rox! I have fics about that too, so if you want to read them too…LOL. Thanks a bunch for the review!

**iloveprincezuko: **Ah, it don't matter if you're three years younger—we can all love Avatar here. By the way—you have a very nice screenname. Thanks for the review and your compliments!

**DiamondTook3: **Sorry for sticking you way at the bottom…but THANKS! Its great to have a familiar face here…or actually, since I don't know what you look like, a familiar name. I'm glad you like how my story is going so far! Thanks for reviewing! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5: Escape

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I have fifty cents to my name, so don't sue me!

**Author's Note: **Thanks to all of my WONDERFUL, BRILLIANT, BEAUTIFUL, UTTERLY ASTONISHING REVIEWERS, I now have…drum roll please…**SEVENTY REVIEWS!** That's twenty over my goal! THANK YOU SOO MUCH, GUYS!

Ginseng Tea for everybody! ((launches piles of tea bags into audience with Zuko's catapult))

o))))))))o)))))))))o)))))))))))))o))))))))))))))

_**CHAPTER 5**_

A staircase. It was a staircase leading inside the tower. Zuko knew it.

He was about to race up the steps, when he once again was reminded that Zhao might have doubled the guard. Then he remembered that he'd just come from a corridor filled with water.

Acting quickly, Zuko slid back out through the half-opened door and stood in the ankle-deep water. He laid down in it, being sure to get all parts of his body and clothes wet. He felt rather stupid, but he knew that if he was attacked using firebending, his soaked clothes would deter the flames and save him from some painful burns.

After he was satisfied, he returned to the staircase. He stepped up it slowly, listening for any signs of movement. But once again, there was none. He advanced more quickly, and what he saw at the top of the staircase surprised him.

He was in the boiler room.

The Prince observed the area around him. Surrounding him on all sides were several boilers, much like those used in ships. But here, in Zhao's fortress, they were used to heat the tower. Zuko now understood why there was a stair and a door leading down to the drainage system. When the boilers were no longer needed for heat, a person simply had to walk down the steps, opened the door, collect the water to cool them.

But the firebender also understood one other thing: Where there were boilers there was heat. And where there was heat there were vents for it to escape through.

Zuko walked about the room, searching the ceiling for some sort of opening. The room was very large, and he had to peer around the many boilers in order to find one. There was a small vent above a boiler in the corner of the room. Thankfully, this particular boiler was an older, outdated model, and by the looks of things had not been used in a while. Zuko hopped up on top of it and peered through the vent.

There was the flicker of flames leaking though to his eyes. Through the vent he could see that the walls of the room above him climbed up and up until they seemed to disappear altogether.

Prince Zuko had found the tower. And he was directly under it.

He raised his palms to the edges of the metal vent and called on his element. Two balls of fire exploded under his hands and heated the metal until it was red hot. Then he slipped his fingers through the slits, wrapped his fists around the vent and gave it a mighty yank.

The metal came away from the ceiling with a 'clank'. Unfortunately, it had unattached so quickly that he'd not expected it, and he lost his balance and toppled off the top of the boiler, landing in a heap on the floor. The vent landed beside him with another 'clank.'

"Damn it…" He muttered, sitting up and wincing. He'd landed hard on his back, but wasn't in any sort of serious pain.

The Prince climbed back up and perched at the top of the abandoned boiler. He slowly stood up, and rose up from the floor of the tower.

What he saw almost made him want to disappear back into the floor again.

Not far away from the vent he was standing in was a burnt, charred body. It was seared beyond recognition and the smell alone could have driven him from the room. The Prince carefully stepped around the steaming corpse, and then looked to the center of the room.

The girl hung from her wrists, chains binding her to two large, ornamented posts. Zuko slowly approached her, and to his surprise, he began to worry whether she was alive or not. She was limp, her eyes closed, and her face was darkened by many bruises.

_Did…did Zhao get the information from her already? _He wondered. _And then did he kill her?_

The Prince moved closer and leaned down to take a closer look at the waterbender named Katara. He turned one ear towards her and heard the sound of soft, slow breathing. So, she was alive. But where was Zhao?

Zuko frowned. He didn't have any time to waste here. He couldn't be wondering where his adversary was at this point and time. Right now he had to focus on getting himself and the waterbender out of this fort alive.

He pulled out one of his Dao swords and dealt a strong blow to each of the shackles that bound her wrists. They broke and fell away, and Katara collapsed. Zuko was careful not to let her hit the floor, but he was unsure on how, if he came across any guards, he could fight then with an unconscious girl to hold on to.

_This is going to be harder than I thought. _He speculated.

The firebender grabbed the girl by her blue robes and hauled her over his shoulder. She wasn't too heavy, and his spirits lifted a bit.

Suddenly, the door to the tower creaked open. Zuko froze.

A man entered through the door, a mop and bucket in hand, his back turned towards them and talking to someone else behind the door.

"…whatever you like but Admiral Zhao told me that there was a mess in here I had to clean.--" The man turned around and saw the masked, black-clad figure in the center of the room and gasped.

Before Zuko could do anything about it, the man began screaming, and a dozen guards flooded through the door.

_Damn it…_Zuko cursed, and he took a flying leap for the vent in the floor. Unfortunately his aim was off and he ended up landing on top of the burnt corpse with a vile crunch. Zuko ignored his disgust and quickly slid down into the hole in the floor. He held Katara tightly as they both slipped down the side of the abandoned boiler. Like a flash of lightening he bolted for the staircase that lead down to the drainage system.

Zuko was in luck. Because of their heavy, bulky armor, none of the guards could squeeze down the vent like he had. They couldn't follow him, but that didn't mean he was safe.

Upon reaching the bottom of the staircase, he came across another problem. When he'd broken the door hinges earlier, the door had fell open just enough for him to slip through. But now that he was carrying the girl he wouldn't fit.

Acting quickly, Zuko lifted Katara off his shoulders and pushed her through the opening. He heard her land with a splash in the shallow water, and then followed. He leaned down and lifted the injured girl again. She was wet, but Zuko figured that would be the least of her problems. He rushed down the corridor.

_I won't be able to leave the way I came in…_he concluded. _But all this water has to come out somewhere._

The Prince decided to follow the drainage system as far as it would go. But as he reached the end of the large tunnel, his hopes were mercilessly crushed. Here the tunnel split into several smaller tubes to filter the water out in separate directions, all of which were too small for him to fit though by himself, let alone with a girl on his shoulders.

Zuko gritted his teeth in frustration. He was trapped. It was only a matter of time before…

Even as his thoughts grew dark, the firebender saw something that he'd missed before. A small iron shape fitted into the wall of the tunnel. It was another door, this one smaller than the other. Instantly Zuko was on to it, working with one of his hands to burn the hinges off, and balancing the waterbender on his shoulder with the other.

When he was finished the door, he stuck his hand inside and forced it open just enough so that he—and Katara—could fit. He was greeted by yet another staircase.

Zuko's breath stopped into his throat. Not only was there a staircase, but there were many lights and voices coming from above. There was also a strong smell of something burning. There was a small war going on in the Prince's mind. Should he go back and cower in the drainage system, or should he take his chances and rush whoever was up there?

Quickly one side of the argument inside his head overtook the other. He was a Prince of the Fire Nation, and didn't stand to cower. And he took chances for a living. The decision was an easy one.

The firebender took a deep breath, calming his nerves. The adrenaline was pumping in his blood, and he was counting on it to get up those stairs and outdoors fast enough to not get caught. He counted to three.

One, two…_now._

At once Zuko's legs sprung up, and he leapt up the stairs at amazing speed. Once he reached the top he realized why he'd smelt something burning—he had discovered the fortress's kitchen, and several servants and chefs screamed as the unknown, masked ninja came racing by, with a strangely dressed, unconscious girl hanging off his shoulder. Zuko shot across the room and slammed into the door, hitting it so hard that it's wooden frame cracked.

The Prince reeled from the combined impact and adrenaline rush, but didn't have time to recover. He'd rushed out to the hall right in front of some of Zhao's elite soldiers. The masked warriors seemed stunned at first to see him, but then one of them extended his hand.

Big mistake on his part.

There was a flash of metal, and Zuko drew one of his Dao broadswords and slashed. The soldier screamed as his hand fell to the floor, only a bloody stump left at the end of his arm. Zuko momentarily regretted harming a fellow firebender, but then came to his senses and sprinted down the hall like a deer.

He gasped. There it was. The exit. And outside that would be the gate. He was almost there.

Picking up speed, he dashed down the corridor and startled a few more servants, who were quick to get out of his way. He burst through one last door, and was greeted by the wind and the moonlight.

And, much to Zuko's displeasure, he was also greeted by Zhao, and behind him, several armed warriors, including a few YuuYan archers, their arrows cocked in their bows, ready to fire. The Admiral had his smuggest grin plastered on his face.

"Well, well, well." He said, proudly. "Look what we have here."

Zuko was astonished. How did Zhao now he was coming out here, of all places? He looked to the Admirals' right hand side and got his answer. The man who'd driven the cart that he had used to sneak in was there, rubbing a large bump on his head.

"Is that the man?" Admiral Zhao asked him.

The driver nodded, snarling. "Yeah, that's him alright."

Zuko's eyes darted around. Yes…yes! This was the gate he'd come in. Even the cart was still here, with the rhinos still holstered to it.

He turned back to Zhao, unsure of what to do next. If he moved he could be killed by a dozen arrows driven into his flesh.

_No…_He thought. _He won't order them to shot. He wanted me alive before, he'll want me alive tonight. Plus I have the girl._

Zuko stared back at Zhao's with a fierce gaze. The man still had that repulsive smile on his face.

"Two captives in two days." He said. "The Avatar escaped. And I'm sure you know that the girl is a friend of his." Zhao licked his lips greedily. "I wouldn't be very surprised if you were the same one from before." He finished, his eyes darkening. He turned to his soldiers. "Seize them both."

Zuko crouched like a snake ready to strike. Zhao's men advanced slowly, forming a semi-circle so that he would have no way out. He drew back, until he was trapped against the very cart he'd rode in on.

Then he got a brilliant idea. Ingenious, you might say.

Zhao must have spotted the clever glint in his eye. He shouted to his soldiers: "Get him! Get him now!"

It was too late. Zuko darted to the team of rhinos attacked to the cart, and gave the one in the back a flick of his sword. A bright red line of blood appeared on the animal's flack, and it bellowed and tried to release itself. It's reaction startled the other beasts, and suddenly, they charged, heading straight for the gate, with the cart trailing noisily behind them.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Screamed Admiral Zhao, enraged. But he and most of his minions were able to dive out of the roaring creatures' way, clearing a path for Zuko to escape.

But Zuko didn't move. He still had one more Ace up his sleeve. It was a dangerous move to make, but he knew it would save his life—and the waterbender's.

He sheathed his Dao blade and raised his hand. Then he summoned the strongest flame he could muster.

Admiral Zhao looked up from his sprawled position on the ground just in time to see a giant ball of fire erupt from the thief's palm. The fire blast headed straight for the cart. Suddenly Zhao realized his intentions. That cart was full of blasting gel.

The huge flame collided with the cart, and there was a terrible shock wave. It hit Zuko like an arrow in the chest and he nearly toppled onto the ground. But his plan had worked. The explosion had ripped apart the gate and thrown the soldiers—and Zhao—to the dirt and out of his way. With Katara still slung over his shoulder, he rocketed into the smoking mass, and successfully reached the other side.

Zuko kept moving. He darted into the trees, the darkness becoming his ally, shielding him from unwanted eyes.

Somewhere behind him, beyond the walls of the fort, he heard Zhao's enraged scream.

o)))))))))o)))))))))o))))))))))))))))

_**Personal Thing**_

Boo-ya! Another chapter full of action and suspense (even if it was a bit short)—well, at least I hope. I hope you all liked it, I mean. I still say that writing pure action scenes without any dialogue can be boring after a while…hope you liked! And good news: The Zuko x Katara shipping begins next chapter! Yay-ness! Thank you all again!

**SeethingxShadows: **I absolutely agree. You are never, ever too old to be a kid. Watching my 87-year-old grandfather light off firecrackers in his hands at my grad party taught me that. Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you think Sokka is portrayed well. Sokka is a great character in the show and it would be a shame to change him. As for Katara being witty, I tried to take that from "The Waterbending Scroll" where she tells Zuko to go jump in the river. She's very brave, so I wanted her to be like that with Zhao too. I'm also very pleased to hear that you think my descriptions are good. I always thought my dialogue was the strongest point of my writing, but maybe I was wrong! Thank you so much for the kind compliments!

**Khazia: **You liked the "Ah, shucks," huh? My sister thought that was funny too. But my sister is younger than I am. She's 13. I'm glad you like my story and think that it's the right mix of everything. Getting the right balance in a story is sometimes the hardest part, I think! Thanks a lot for the kind review!

**Lil-babes: **I can't get enough of Katara/Zuko romances either. They are just too good. I love that pairing….Anywho, thanks for the compliments. I'm glad to hear my fic is believable. Its really cool your nineteen and like Avatar and Z/K pairings. I have to admit I saw the episode "The Waterbending Scroll" and then Zuko was all like "I'll save you from the pirates" and I was hooked completely. Sokka/Suki romance is cute too, but I haven't found nor read any fics on that yet. And I agree, it's sad we have to wait such a long time to see the next episodes. Thanks a bunch for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it!

**starlightz1112: **Glad you liked! I'm very happy to learn that my story isn't too far-fetched. I tried to make the character's actions and the plot as accurate to the show as possible. But I'd like to know this: What about the summary made you have doubts? I'd greatly appreciate it if you told me. Thanks for the review!

**AwakenDreams: **Hello again! Yay! Read and then review! You're developing a habit! I love Zuko/Katara pairings more and more every day. They are just so opposite, it's perfect! They completely balance each other out. Hm…what is this Anzu/Setu pairing you speak of?

Unfortunately, I don't think I'll be able to keep with my review and update policy. This story just totally set off. I think I'll just update once every week to allow time for all of my reviewers to get a chance to see it. But I love writing it and I still have quite a bit of chapters written ahead of time, so there shouldn't be any major delays until I go on vacation on August 20th. Then I go to college…and I'm not entirely sure how I'll handle that. I might have to get my bearings first before I update.

Thanks for calling me a great writer. That's really nice. As for AUs…hah. I'm not really a fan of those. I like to stick to the Canon. But funny AUs are good.

No, no. My school's not year round. The seniors just have Grad Parties to celebrate us graduating, during the summer, after school is out. That's what I was talking about. Man, year-round school would suck…

THANK YOU so much for checking out my sisters bio. She doesn't really like any sort of paring for Avatar, except the Zuko/OC ones. I think she's using that in her story, but she's revamping it currently. She's one of them gals who is very protective of her Zukie-Poo. She is quite mad at me for writing this story…

Thank you for the birthday wishes! You are very, very kind. Thanks for reviewing once again!

**A Fading Shadow: **AHAHAHAHAH! James Bond! Zuko as James Bond! That's hilarious! I should write a parody. But I'm glad you thought the sneaking in part wasn't too bad. Thanks a bunch. And I wish you better weather in the future! Thanks again!

**Mallaidh: **This is like it could really be the actually show? Really! Thanks so much! I'm beginning to think that I should send this into Nickelodeon studios so they can hire me and I'll write the script for the rest of the series…god that would be cool! Thanks for the review!

**XseabiscuitX: **Zuko IS too cool. He's gotta be the most dark and broody character Nickelodeon has ever come up with. It's great. I'm glad you thought the sneaking about part wasn't boring. And thank you for the birthday greeting! Please review again! Thanks!

**Zukos Girl: **Yes, you are right. I really love cliffhangers. They make the story all the more interesting and suspenseful. The Zuko/Katara-ness will come in the next chapter! That I promise! But I'm glad you think it's going at the right speed. I think it is too. Thanks for all the compliments and the review! PS: Nice name!

**WarriorAtHeart: **Thank you! I'm glad you like it. I will continue with the next chapter as soon as possible! Thanks again for the review and your compliments!

**DiamondTook3: **Don't fall off! If you do, then I will send Zuko or Sokka to catch you. You choose which. And Haru too. Haru can't hurt. Thanks a whole bunch for all your kind reviews! I'm glad you thought this chapter was great. I hope you like the next one, it's were the Zuko/Katara-ness comes in! Thanks again!

**Arwey: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you think my story is original. That was my big goal. I love Zuko/Katara fics as well. I'm not particular about whether Zhao has to be in them or not, but I needed him for this story, so I'm glad you approve! I'm glad you like the way I write about Sokka and Zhao. Zhao is really fun to write about because—like you said—he's really wicked. It's fun! Thanks for the very kind reviews, and thanks for the smoochies and cookies! You are so kind!

**iloveprincezuko: **Your welcome! Thank you for all YOUR compliments, my friend. Yeah, poor Katara is right…I'm quite mean to her. Hehe. Well, thanks so much for the review and all your nice comments!

**jerseygrl246: **Thank you for all your compliments! I agree with you, Zhao is a jerk. But he's worse than a jerk. He's just sick and evil! Thank you for your encouragement about my age…I no longer feel bad. There are several people who have already reviewed and are older than me. It's awesome. Avatar really is kick-ass. Thank you very much for the review!

**Ryuusui: **Yerp! You got the review magic! Gosh…why'd you have to watch "A Few Good Men" so many times? I've never seen it, so I don't know if it's good or not. I'm very glad you were pleased with the chapter. It's good to have somebody who approves of more action and no dialogue. Yay for you! I enjoy trying to figure out all the characters thoughts. It can be difficult at times (Example: I spent 4 hours today refining the details of chapters 9 and 10 of this story) but once I'm done and satisfied, it's grand. Marshmallows of doom are awesome, but so far, I've gotten absolutely no flames, so I don't need them right now. But I'll let you know if I do! Thanks for the offer and the kind review!

**lyria of dancing flames: **Glad you liked the Katara part. You are right, Zhao is very evil. Like I said, Zhao is fun to write about because I can make him ruthless and not worry about it. I'm glad you think all the characters are portrayed well! Thank you for another great review!

**Hotspur: **There you are! I was waiting for you to review. You are my awesome 70th review! Yayness!

First of all, I hope you feel better. Second, thank you for all the compliments and for the constructive criticism. And Hehe! "At this point, I am the guy that captured you." So funny!

That idea about Zuko wearing one of them freaky masks and posing as a fire nation soldier was a good idea. I have to wonder why he didn't actually do it in the Blue Spirit episode. It would have been a good idea for this fic too, but I have something going on with the war paint later on (I think in the next chapter…?) so it was needed.

Yeah…I'm quite mean to Katara. She's pretty strong minded in my story, you're right about that. I didn't have her lie because when Zuko captured her she didn't lie about that. She just flat out said "No! Screw you cuz I'm not telling you anything!" I figured she'd do the same thing here.

Hehe…Sadists Anonymous. That's hilarious. Oh, and I'm soooo glad you thought Zuko's entry was interesting. Saying that you 'felt like you were walking with Zuko' really made me feel more confident about my abilities to write about situations without much dialogue. Thank you!

I'm very glad you liked my poem! I hoped you would, it was very kind of you to write one for my birthday. I would like to hear that lullaby "The Angel who Watches" sometime. I like creepy melodies, and I like singing, so it would be cool if I could learn it. If there's a place on the internet where I can find lyrics or something please tell me!

Yes, I liked Awaken's idea too. Aang gift-wrapped would be sooo cute. He's cute all by himself, so….maybe somebody could write a parody about that….LOL. Thanks so much for the nice review, Hotspur! I'm looking forward to reading more of your stories and lullabies, and receiving more of your reviews! Thank you sooo much!

**kayko15: **Hello again! Sorry for sticking you on the bottom… I always feel bad for putting someone way down here…but thanks for the compliments and your review! I will update shortly, I promise. Thanks again! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6: Awakenings

Disclaimer: Avatar and all the characters belong to Nickelodeon. But not for long! MWHAHAHA! Okay…

**AN: **Just a simple reminder for all you Zuko/Katara fans. Today is the day you will finally get some interaction between the two. I can't guarantee that it's going to be intimate or anything (these things take time) but it's gonna be there! Yay!

**ALSO:** Ok, before I posted a note about how I have a policy that I will update after I have received ten reviews for the last chapter I updated. Well, that is probably not going to work, because I just updated yesterday and then BAM! I have 10 more reviews today. I do have a couple future chapters pre-written still, but at this rate, if I kept my policy I would be out of chapters in three days. So…I'll promise to update at least once every week. I just never expected this story to shoot off like it did so quickly—thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews! I just feel bad that I can't get you your chapters sooner…

I also will be soon leaving for vacation, and immediately after that, college. My vacation starts on the 20th of August and will last a week. Then I will have a week to prepare for college. I will try (before I go on vacation) to give you guys a double-chapter treat, and then try to do the same before I leave for college. 'Cause, you know, I'll have to adjust, and I won't have a computer or time completely available anymore. Hopefully my roommate will let me use hers once in a while. Thank you all!

o))))))))))o)))))))))))))o))))))))))))))o))))))))))))0

_**CHAPTER 6**_

Prince Zuko trudged along the forest floor, tall, ancient trees towering above him. His load seemed to become increasingly heavier with each step. He sighed. His adrenaline rush was leaving him, and the weight of the waterbender on his shoulders and his overworked muscles were finally taking a negative effect on him.

He was tired. And hungry. And thirsty. But he was alive. And so was the Avatar's friend. His part of their deal was complete. Now he just had to get her back to his ship.

He spotted a patch of moonlight on the ground. The blue radiance revealed to him a clump of clean grass next to the enlarged root of a particularly enormous tree. The firebender bent low and gently settled the girl on a soft cushion of moss and leaves. Zuko relieved himself of his bow, quiver, and swords and took a seat next to her still form. She hadn't stirred a bit.

Zuko glared at her through narrowed eyes. The girl that had defied him, and so effectively avoided him along with her Avatar friend and brother looked so weak now. Suddenly he felt a new hatred fester in his heart for Zhao and what he had done to her. The waterbender looked terrible.

Even in the dark of the night, with only the moonlight shining down on her, he could see the damage that had been done. Her face was a mess of bruises. There was a dark line cutting through her bottom lip, evidence that someone had split it. Zuko had no doubt that Zhao had done the honors.

_What a coward…_He ranted. _He has to resort to torturing women and children to get what he wants. He knows nothing of cleverness and cunning, the fool._

Zuko looked away from the girl, his thoughts spinning round in his head. He hated that man. He hated that man with a fire that blossomed in the pit of his heart like a poisonous plant. Zhao had climbed to the top of the ranks because he knew how to spin malicious lies, accused innocent people of being traitors (Zuko being one of them) and had an unquenchable thirst for carnage. In Zuko's opinion, he was nothing fit to be Admiral.

The Prince frowned. But he wasn't the one calling the shots. His father was. And his father seemed to favor Zhao before his own son.

The firebender let out a breath of frustration and glanced at the girl again. For some unexplained reason just looking at her seemed calm him. She looked peaceful in her slumbering state. And, despite her injuries…beautiful.

_Beautiful? _Zuko questioned, startled by his own thoughts. He stared and the girl and analyzed her.

No, he concluded. She was not beautiful. Mildly pretty maybe, but he'd seen much better looking girls. Besides, she was a waterbender.

He leaned a bit closer and saw something he'd missed before. A dark splotch of blood clung to the girl's left temple. There was a small, jagged gash to match. Zuko blinked and thought a moment. That was probably the injury that caused her to lose consciousness. He could only imagine what sort of wounds were hidden underneath her blue and white dress.

Zuko breathed in the sweet night air. In the forest there was more moisture hanging in the air. That would make it more difficult to fire bend. Not like he intended to anyway. Building and maintaining a fire would only guarantee that they would be found by Zhao's soldiers. The Admiral was probably gathering as many troops as possible to search for them right now. The thought didn't comfort the Prince.

_We'll be safe until sunrise. _He tried to convince himself. _Then we'll head towards the boat._

Zuko realized that he'd anchored the boat quite a fair distance away from this location. In fact, in his haste, he'd headed away from the coast, not _towards_ it. And no doubt in the morning Zhao's soldiers would be spreading out across the land. In order to avoid them, he'd have to take an alternate route.

The firebender yawned. It was very late. So late, in fact, that the forest had become dead quiet. Even the birds in the trees were sleeping. Zuko decided it was high time he got some sleep as well.

He adjusted himself a bit, and leaned back against the root of the tree. His eyes stared up towards the heavens, the stars smiling down on him. Zuko found it boring. He'd seen the same sky from the deck of his ship every night for two years. Ever since his father cursed him and bade him to leave the country.

_That's enough unpleasant thoughts for tonight. _He said to himself, sounding a lot like his uncle.

The Prince closed his eyes. He reached deep within his mind, searching for serenity, much like he did when he was meditating. But the peaceful feeling was lacking tonight. Flickers of memories and flashes of faces remained in his mind like embers after a flame. Zuko disapproved of these haunting pastimes, and forced himself to think about something else.

Proudly delivering the Avatar to his father, for instance.

o)))))))))o))))))))))))o)))))))o))))))))))))

Katara awoke to a throbbing headache and damp clothes. She shivered, and turned over, trying to reenter her world of slumber and dreams, but the sunlight was shining brightly in her eyes. She tightly shut her eyes.

_Sunlight? _She realized. There shouldn't be any sunlight where she was.

Slowly and warily, the girl opened her eyes. She was surprised to see only the leaves of trees staring down at her.

_This can't be happening…_She thought, her mind cluttered and her headache growing more painful. _I must be dead or something._

Katara wasn't sure how long she laid there, her back resting on what felt like a soft bed of grass, gazing up at the trees with confusion. But she couldn't will her body to move, until she heard the splashing of water.

That reminded her. She was so desperately thirsty. She carefully turned her head in the direction the sound was coming from. What she saw was more than what she expected.

A figure dressed all in black crouched low beside the tree she was under. He had his back turned to her, but she could see the source of the water past him. There was a small hollow at the base of the tree, where the clean rainwater had collected. The figure clad in black was bent over the water and appeared to be washing his face.

Katara squinted at the figure. This wasn't one of her friends. He was too tall, too large to be Aang. And too muscular to be Sokka. So…then, who was it? Why did she suddenly wake up in a forest instead of Admiral Zhao's fort?

She watched the figure for a while, not gathering enough energy to move or to speak. That's when she noticed the beads of red dripping off the person's jaw and onto the leaves of the forest floor. The water was stained red.

_He's injured! _Katara realized. _I have to help him._

Slowly, she mustered up the will to sit up. It wasn't an easy task, and the grunt she let out when she did it made the person in black notice her presence. He turned around and Katara was shocked when she laid eyes on him.

One side of the man's face was covered in washed out red, making him a gruesome sight to behold. Katara gasped and wondered what sort of injury could produce so much blood. His face was literally covered in it.

But it was strange. The man blinked at her, and didn't seem to be in any sort of pain. More of the red tinted water spilled down his chin, wetting the leaves below him. Then he opened his mouth and a familiar—but unwelcome—voice came out.

"What? Startled by the sight of me instead of your precious Avatar? Don't be." He scoffed, smirking through the mess of red that was his face.

_Zuko._

Katara couldn't believe it. So she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. Not surprisingly, it had to do with the appearance of his face.

"You…you're bleeding. Your face." She said, pointing her finger at him.

Zuko, if it really was Zuko, frowned unpleasantly and glanced at his hands, also drenched in red. "It's not blood." He corrected. "It's paint."

"Paint?" Katara repeated, dumbfounded.

The firebender began to wipe away at his face with his sleeves. "War paint, to be exact." Slowly the red color and the water that had covered his face began to disappear. "But I suppose it would look like blood to you."

Now Katara recognized him. Not a man, but a boy, barely a few years older than she was. One eye normal, the other disfigured by a scar so horrific it made her cringe to look at it. She glanced away, not wanting to face him. But Zuko crawled towards her.

With a gasp, Katara pressed her legs to the ground and scooted back as far as she could, but found that she was trapped by the base of the tree.

In a desperate act, she raised her hand and tried to bend the water from the tiny reservoir into a water whip. But the concentration just made her head ache more than ever. She gave up and cupped her head in her hands, moaning.

"Leave me alone. Just leave…" She muttered.

Zuko glowered at the girl, quickly retrieving his weapons by the root of the tree before the girl noticed them and got any ideas. It was odd that she'd been concerned for him when she'd mistakenly thought he was bleeding. But certainly less odd than her curling up like this, daring to tell him him to go away.

"I think I deserve more than an invitation to leave." He said wittily. "Unless you want me to take you back to Zhao."

Katara glanced up for a second and gave him an unforgiving glare. "Go away." She ordered firmly, and Zuko was amused by her bravery.

He raised his remaining eyebrow seductively. "Alright." He growled "If you insist on never seeing your Avatar friend again."

The girl's head shot up, and she momentarily reeled from the pain. Zuko frowned but did nothing to help her. She finally opened her blue eyes and looked at him as if she thought he was the most disgusting thing in the world. Which Zuko suspected wasn't far from the truth.

"You—you have Aang!" She stammered, pointing another accusing finger at him. "You captured him and now you come here to taunt me!"

The Prince looked unbelievably smug. "Oh, I didn't have to capture him. He came to me."

Katara's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about? Aang would never--"

"He would if it meant saving you." Zuko interrupted. He paused for a moment, letting his words sink in a bit. Then he continued.

"We made a deal." He explained, but the waterbender wouldn't buy into any of it.

"No you didn't, you lying, firebending scum bag—you're making it up!" Katara's bruised face was flushing with anger. "He'd never make a deal with someone like you!"

The firebender's smug expression didn't change. "Like I said—unless it meant saving you."

Katara's arm dropped to her side, and her anger stripped away and all there remained was the feeling of doubt. "What—what deal did you make?" She questioned.

Zuko slung his weapons over his shoulder and hung one arm over the enlarged tree root casually. "I'll let you figure that out for yourself."

Katara gave him one last ferocious look and then turned away, trying to find any explanation.

_Aang couldn't have done this…_She thought. _Sokka would never have let him._

Zuko watched with slight interest as the girl came back to reality. She cupped her battered head in her hands again and stared at him, absolutely baffled.

"Did you…you rescue me?" She finally inquired, her voice as soft and small as a breeze.

She caught a glint in the Fire Prince's eye. He was toying around with her, playing with her emotions. Zuko made that much obvious.

"For a price." He answered. The glint in his eye brightened.

Katara's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. "No." She murmured. "No. I won't believe it. Aang wouldn't do that."

Prince Zuko stood and pulled back his hood, revealing his trade-mark ponytail. He frowned impatiently. "Believe it." He said harshly. "Because I'm trading you for him as soon as we arrive back on my ship."

The waterbenders's eyes began to burn with a rare blue fire. "No!" She retorted. "I won't go! I won't let Aang do that—I'll stay here."

Zuko waved his hand uncaringly. "So be it. Zhao's troops will be all over this forest in a few hours, and they're sure to find you."

The girl froze, and Zuko congratulated himself. He'd struck a weak spot in the girl's strong demeanor. She knew what could happen if she was found. Her hands went gingerly up to touch her tender, bruised face. Her fingers played over her features until they rested upon the sticky spot on her temple—the place where the short firebender had struck her with the brand. The blood was still wet. The humidity had not allowed it to dry.

She bowed her head. "Can we…can I have some water before…before we leave, then?" She asked, practically forcing the words to come out. "I need to clean up a bit."

"I'll say."

"Shut up!" Katara shouted, struggling to suppress the urge to attack him. "Well? Am I allowed?"

Prince Zuko cocked his head, scanning the girl's eyes for any trickery or lie. Water _was_ her element, and if she unexpectedly bent the water and attacked him, she could very well escape into the forest. And then he'd have no Avatar.

"Fine," He answered. "But try anything and I'll be sure to happily turn you back over to Zhao."

"Fine!" The girl agreed. "Just give me a minute."

Katara reluctantly turned her back to him and leaned over the pool of clean, clear water. She cupped some in her hands and patted her face with it, washing away the sweat, tears and blood. Then she took a long drink, to satisfying her thirst. When she was finished, she turned back to the firebender.

He was staring at her. Analyzing her. The feeling of his eyes on her made her very uncomfortable. He was her enemy, and she was his. What were they doing together? It didn't matter if there was a deal or some other sort of odd phenomenon between Aang and Zuko. This just wasn't supposed to happen.

_But would I rather be with Zuko or back in the tower being interrogated by Zhao? _She inquired of herself.

Katara frowned. The answer was clear. At least Zuko was helping her.

"So…why _did_ you strike a deal with Aang anyway?" She asked of him.

There was a long pause. "You don't know." The way he said it made it seem more like a statement than a question.

"No, I don't. Tell me what I'm supposed to know." She replied, gathering more water into her palms.

Zuko scowled. They were living on borrowed time staying here. They had to get moving so they could reach his boat before dark today. He didn't answer her question.

"Hello? Are you listening?" Katara complained. Suddenly she heard Zuko's footsteps coming towards her. Frightened, she whipped her head around and promptly fell over, her head pulsating with pain.

She closed her eyes and tried to will the pain away. It took a few moments, but soon the ache dulled. But before she could open her eyes, she felt a strong hand wrap around her upper arm and yank her up to stand. She yelped as she felt another painful jab, this time in her side.

"First of all, it will be _you_ that will listen, not I, Waterbender." He hissed, eyes flaring with a dangerous fire. "Second, if you want to know what went on between myself and you're little Avatar friend and brother, then you will have to wait until I decide to tell you. Am I clear?"

Katara nodded and bit back a sob. The firebender's eyes softened the slightest bit when he realized the girl was in pain.

"What is it now?" Zuko asked, annoyed. "We don't have time for this!"

Katara gripped her injured side with the arm that had been left free by the Prince. Despite her pain, she tried to struggle against him. "Get away from me!" She cried.

She pulled and jerked and even thrashed, but Zuko had an iron grip on her arm that was not going to let her go anytime soon. He grasped her other arm as she tried to push him a way and drew her close to him. Katara turned her head away, not daring to look him in the face.

"Listen to me." He growled, his voice dangerously low. "You can walk with me back to my boat or I can carry you." His mouth slowly curved into a wicked grin. "Which would you chose, Waterbender?"

The girl shot him a look as icy as the color of her dress. "I'll walk, thanks."

Zuko relaxed his hold on her arms. "Good. Now follow me, and don't make any loud sounds."

With that the Prince turn around and headed into the foliage. Katara glanced back, desperate not to follow him. But she had nowhere else to go. She would die in this forest if Zuko abandoned her. Or worse, Zhao would find her again.

So, sucking in her pride and clutching her aching side with one hand, she followed him into the surrounding trees.

o))))))))))o))))))))))))o))))))))))))))o))))))))))))))

_**Personal thing**_

Whew! Two chapters in one night AGAIN! I'm on a roll. Hope you liked the first Zuko/Katara interaction. Next chapters are bound to go more in depth. They'll get to know each other more. Maybe even trust each other. You'll see. Thanks everyone!

**penguinsledder: **I'm delighted to hear that you think Katara and Zuko are portrayed well in my fiction. It always was the biggest issue for me—getting the characters to stay in character. I'm flattered that you bothered to send me birthday wishes! Thank you!

**AwakenDreams: **Thank you very much, Awaken! Glad you liked. OH…ok…the name Kaiba I recognize now…but I don't watch Yugioh a lot ( I watched it like once out of curiousity) so I'm clueless on all the rest of the stuff. But I think most of the romances I adore could be categorized as fire/ice couplings too. I love it when good girls fall in love with the (sort of) bad boys and show them that they can be good too. Thank you for the good luck. I'll need it. And I'll tell you something else: Enjoy your senior year because it goes soooo fast!

I am insanely picky when it comes to Zuko/OC as well. My sister's fic isn't exactly a romance, and she makes me proofread it anyway, so whatever. But other than that, I hardly bother to even look for Zuko/OC fics. Too many of them are mary-sues. I'm like you, I tend to stick fiercely to Canon plots and characters. But I did have a few Zuko/OC plot bunnies stir up in my head…I could probably write them so they weren't romances though, so it won't be that much of a problem. And I certainly hope that the show turns out to be in favor of Zuko/Katara too (wouldn't that just make all the seething Aang/Katara fans explode) but come on, it's Nick, they're not too big in the romance department. I think that in the end Zuko might become trustworthy in Katara's eyes at the most, but nothing mind-blowing will happen. Thanks for the review!

**Loyalfan: **Thank you! Glad you thought it was intense. That makes me feel better about my writing! Hope you liked this chapter just as much! Thanks again!

**XSeabiscuitX: **Updated! Glad you liked, please review again! Thank you very much!

**DudettRin101: **Thank you for your compliments. Sorry about the lengthy replies, but my chapters are already pre-written (I wrote a ton before I decided to post) so the length won't be changing that much. Besides, I like to chat with my reviewers. Thank you very much!

**1kenshinlover: **Oh, that's ok. You don't have to review for every single chapter, just as long as you review once in a while so I don't start to believe you died or something. Thank you, I'm flattered to hear that you think I'm a great writer. Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks again!

**Daughter of Horus: **Done! Thanks for the review!

**chickygurl: **Ah…sixteen is a great age. I wish I was still sixteen. I haven't admitted to any of my friends that I like Avatar. I'll probably have to tell my roomie in college though—but she's been my friend for a long time, so I won't be embarrassed telling her. Thanks for the list of stories by peeps already in college. I've already read "Hunter and the Prey." Never heard of the "Midnight Woods" though. Do you write too? I think you're name is familiar. I might have read one of your fics! Thanks a whole bunch for reviewing! Bye!

**WarriorAtHeart: **Hehee—glad you loved the escape. I'm very relieved that people like it. I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last. Please review again, and thank ever so much!

**DiamondTook3: **((grabs you and does happy dance with you)) Yes, they got away! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you liked this one too. I was very glad to write it because it _finally_ had some Zuko/Katara interaction in it. Thank you so much for reviewing!

**kayko15: **Glad you're cool with being at the bottom. But you aren't today, so I'm hoping you're cool with that too. I'm really glad you love the story. Zuko forking rocks. He's such a cool character, and he can be good if he wants to be. I'm glad I gave you some ideas. I'm sure you're just fine at writing fight scenes! I wish you good luck with your writing! Thanks again!

**Hotspur: **I love giving people long responses. 'Tis fun. I'm glad you thought the escape was well-thought. Now it's my turn to be flattered. Thank you!

And yeah, Zhao isn't the best at keeping security to a maximum. Not a good trait for an Admiral. Hehe…Ozai melting people with joy…you are really funny with your word-choice and all. You could write a kick-ass parody. As for Zuko de-handing his fellow firebender, that was just me going mad from lack of blood spilt. So you can forgive Zuko. I'm glad you liked the ending. I'm rather proud of it myself. I'm glad I waited for you too, I look forward to your reviews very much. I'm glad you will be okay. Otherwise I'd send over Aang to give you some frogs to suck on. Also pleased to still know my characterizations are accurate! Thanks!

((bursts out in laughter)) Can you imagine Zuko sitting on the floor of his room, with Aang all hogg-tied and gagged, deciding on what color of wrapping paper would best match the bows and glitter he picked out. Hm…

Zuko: (pondering) I'm not quite sure which one…we want it to coordinate nicely with the color of your arrow…(to Aang) What do you think?

Aang: (paling quite rapidly) Mgh! Mahmungh! Kamburmgh!

Zuko: Yes, you're absolutely right. Purple will do splendidly!

Hehe…oh, yes. I do compose music. It doesn't get written down, though, because I suck at music theory, and I have it all memorized anyway. But the stuff I come up with isn't anything like Mozart or nothing. I'm still learning. Um…and nope, the link did not work. I will try and e-mail you as soon as I can. Thanks for getting that for me! Love ya!

**SeethingxShadows: **I'm glad I made your day! Sorry, but you're not at the top this time. Hope that doesn't disappoint you or anything…But I'm glad you reviewed! Thank you very much! You know…to this day, I have never seen the movie Pinocchio. Ever. But if your grandpa is still acting like a kid, that's awesome. At least he isn't playing with explosives. Thank you for telling me the descriptions were good. I'm glad it seemed long to you! Thanks a whole bunch!

**Arwey: **Ah! Don't cry! ((throws you tissues)) I'm glad you liked this chapter and the part where Zuko makes the blasting gel explode—I'm rather proud of myself for coming up with something like that. I hope you liked the Zuko/Katara interaction in this chapter. They will get to the smooching…eventually. In about five chapters, but those are bound to go fast. Thanks for the review!

**Ryuusui: **Hm…I wouldn't know…never seen "A Few Good Men." I can't even recall it. Who stars in it? Maybe that will jog my memory. "The Bourne Supremacy" is a good movie. I liked it anyway. Had a happy ending. You gotta watch the sequel. It has the mother of all car chases at the end.

You know, you say that wherever there's a pairing (like here) you've seen flames. Well, I haven't gotten one yet. You're marshmallows are working their magic! Thank you again for reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7: Complications

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**ATTENTION AVATAR FANS: IMPORTANT NEWS REGARDING YOUR FAVE SHOW!**_

I have recently been made aware that there was an Avatar: The Last Airbender panel and sneak peek somewhere recently. There is a website detailing what was discussed, and on my profile page I have included a link to it. The link includes new characters sketches (including the fire nation girl everybody has been wondering about) as well as information on the plot. I SUGGEST YOU CHECK IT OUT!

**ALSO: **I would like to thank my readers and especially my wonderful reviewers for** 100 reviews!** THANK YOU SOO MUCH! _There is a treat for ya'll at the very bottom of this page! _Thanks again!

Now on with the story…

o)))))))))))o))))))))))))))o))))))))))))))o)))))))))))))))

_**CHAPTER 7**_

"I'm never going to make it through this. I just can't." Sokka paced like a madman across the small space that he and Aang shared as a room on Zuko's ship. "I'll never, ever--."

"Sokka," The young Avatar looked up at the older boy from on top of a bed, worry etching his features. "You're going to wear a hole in the floor."

"Well I can't just sit around!" The warrior argued.

Aang held up his hands. "Look. I'm worried too. But everything is going to be ok. Zuko probably has Katara and they're probably heading back here already."

"That's what I'm worried about!" Sokka exclaimed, facing the airbender. "Katara is alone in the wilderness with that rotten, sniveling, low-life, son-of-a--."

Aang shook his head, offering his friend a small smile. "He can't be all that bad, Sokka." He suggested. "After all, he did make a deal instead of just capturing us. And his uncle is real nice!"

"So what? Maybe Iroh is up to something too. And Katara is alone with Zuko…" Sokka's voice trailed off as he finally exhausted himself, settling down on the bed next to Aang.

The Avatar sighed and moved closer to his friend. "Sokka, what makes you so worried about Katara being alone with Zuko anyway?"

Sokka shot Aang an unreadable look and sprung up off the bed, beginning his frantic pacing once more. "You're just a kid, you wouldn't understand!" He said.

Aang rolled his eyes. "Then help me understand!"

Sokka shook his head vigorously. "You wouldn't be able to, you're too young! Guys my age—like Zuko—when they're alone with girls they could start to get ideas."

The teenager pulled one of his hands to his chest and formed an angry fist. "If he tries anything with her, I swear I'll hack him into pieces!"

Aang stretched and then hopped off the bed. "I think you're worrying over nothing, Sokka." He told the older boy. "Zuko captured Katara before, and he didn't do anything to her then."

"He tied her to a tree." The water tribe boy muttered unhappily.

"Well, besides that." The airbender gave Sokka a smile. "But he didn't hurt her or anything. I'm sure we can trust him."

Sokka crossed his arms and looked down at the young Avatar. "Well, you can trust him, but I'm sure not gonna." He said stubbornly. "I'll _never_ trust a firebender. The only reason I did this was to get Katara back."

Aang nodded understandably. "Yeah," He agreed, his eyes saddening. "Me too."

o)))))))))o))))))))))o)))))o)))))))o))))))))))o))))))))))

Katara panted and struggled, trying to keep close behind Prince Zuko as he hopped idly between the trees. They had been walking for nearly an hour now, and not a single word had passed between them in that time. Her feet, ribs, and head ached, as well as the rest of her body, but she didn't want to fall behind. She hung her head and dejectedly followed.

Zuko glanced back at the waterbending girl. He didn't need to look twice at her to confirm that she was exhausted. Her head was hung limply from her shoulders, one arm wrapped around her bruised side. Her feet dragged along the ground, barely fast enough to keep up with him. The waterbender's breath came in short, fatigued gasps.

The Prince gritted his teeth. She was slowing them down.

_I should have just dragged her…_He thought, coming to a halt.

Katara was in such a daze that she hadn't even noticed that the firebender had stopped walking. Zuko reached out a hand and waved it in front of her eyes.

"Huh?" The girl blinked, baffled, and stared at the Prince.

"We can stop and rest now." He told her. "Sit down."

Katara nodded, accepting his invitation with gratitude. She curled her knees up to her chest, and rested her chin on them, catching her breath. Her hand went up to wipe the sweat away from her brow when she paused.

Zuko was staring at her again.

"What?" She asked, irritated by his constant arrogant looks.

The Prince lowered his solitary eyebrow. "I'm going out into the forest to find a little food. You'd fair better if you were fed."

Katara frowned. So he'd noticed she was in pain? And he was actually going to do something about it? She hadn't believed Zuko was capable of thinking of anyone other than himself.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Zuko continued when he didn't receive a response. "Don't move from this spot, and I mean it."

The boy gave Katara one last glance and then walked away into some brush. Katara watched and listened for him as long as she could, and then lowered her head. She wrapped her arms around her knees, pulling herself inward, trying to disappear.

_Aang…Sokka…_She mentally cried out. _I wish I could see you…_

The girl's eyelids drooped, and her arms grew limp around her. She was asleep in an instant.

o)))))))))o)))))))))o))))))))))o)))))))))o)))))o

Zuko entered the forest and walked about for a few minutes, his eyes darting, always alert. He wouldn't take any chances now. Not when he was merely a short walk and a boat ride's distance away from achieving his goal.

_Well, maybe the walk isn't so short. _He remembered, thinking of the girl.

Katara was still weak from whatever Zhao had done to her, that much didn't surprise him. But if they had to stop every hour and let her rest like this, then they would never reach his boat in time.

_Stupid girl. _

The firebender squinted his eyes and scanned the surrounding area for anything edible that he could feed the girl. He was hungry as well, but he could go a day without food if he needed to. His eyes widened when they spotted a flash of dark red in the distance. Zuko advanced, and was very pleased to discover a patch of berry bushes. Unfortunately, the branches the tender berries hung on were covered in thorns.

Zuko frowned. He reached a careful hand into the bush, and grasped a few berries with his fingers. _Pop. Pop. Pop._

The tiny fruits exploded in his palm as soon as he brushed them with his fingertips, soaking his hand in their dark juices. The Prince cursed, yanked his hand from the bush roughly from the bush, and cursed again. The thorns had dug into him, and they _stung!_

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it." He swore over and over again, gripping his hand, trying in vain to rip out all the blasted thorns. Soon the pain dulled, but the incident left his hand an angry, swollen red.

"Stupid girl. Stupid Avatar. Stupid Zhao." Zuko chanted and cursed, continuing his search for food.

He walked only a short distance before he was presented with another, less painful-looking opportunity. He spotted several nuts on the ground, collected under an oddly shaped, small tree. Zuko approached the tree and grasped the thin trunk. Then he shook it with all his strength.

A rain of nuts fell down on him. They covered the ground, and he eagerly bent down to collect them. Then, a bit curious, he shelled one, popped it into his mouth, and chewed.

_Not exactly gourmet, but not bad, _He supposed. _She should be satisfied with these._

Zuko gathered as many nuts as he possibly could hold. He struggled not to lose or drop any as he made his way back to where he'd left the waterbender. He paused when he laid eyes on her.

Katara was curled up on the ground, as he'd left her, but her head was settled on the tops of her knees and her arms were weakly wrapped around them. The girl was asleep.

Zuko frowned. Stupid waterbender. Did she not understand anything? Eat now. Sleep later. Do what Zuko says. Simple as that.

With a huff, the Prince dumped his load of nuts on the ground in front of her. He gave Katara a nudge with his foot. She jolted awake.

"Wha--what?" She asked, awaking quickly and looking up at him. She held his irritated gaze for a moment before she looked down in front of her. "Oh, no. Not more nuts!"

Zuko heard her whine and felt his temper begin to rise. "What do you mean? It's food. Eat it! Don't your people eat nuts?"

The waterbender glanced at him pitifully. "Well, yes…but--."

"Then stop complaining." Zuko ordered, crouching in front of her. He grasped a handful of nuts and shoved it into the startled girl's face. "Eat, and quickly."

Katara's blue eyes darted from his face to his hand. She reached for the food, then gasped.

"What now?" Zuko asked. "I don't have time for your petty--"

The firebender's tongue came to an abrupt halt when he felt the girl's hands close around his own. The nuts dropped to the ground, unnoticed. Katara blinked and looked at him worriedly.

"What happened to your hand?" She asked. The Prince's hand had taken on an unusually bright red hue, and it looked like the rash was spreading up his arm.

Zuko tried to tug his hand away from her. "Let go. It's fine."

"It doesn't look fine!" Argued Katara, holding fast. "What did you do to it?"

"Why do you care!"

"Because…because—because I just do, ok!"

Zuko struggled to suppress his flaring temper. "Look, I just got it stuck in a thorn bush, alright! Let go!"

Katara's face formed a very, very disapproving expression, but then it softened considerably. She released Zuko's hand. She glanced at the nuts on the ground and picked one up. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Grumbled the Prince. He stood up and walked a short distance away to take a seat on a nearby rock.

Katara sighed and began to eat. She should have known better than to concern herself with Zuko like that. But she had been worried about the condition of his hand. It looked like it hurt. She tilted her head up to glance at the firebender, and sure enough he was hugging his swollen hand to his chest.

_Stubborn, isn't he?_ She thought. _But then again, I probably would have done the same._

Katara blinked and lowered her eyebrows in thought. Why was she concerning herself with Prince Zuko anyway? She shouldn't have cared if he had fallen down the face of a cliff much less got his hand stuck in a thorn bush. But she did care.

Maybe it was her peaceful upbringing at the South Pole, or maybe it was some other, unknown reason. But Katara didn't wish harm on anyone. Not even her enemies. She glanced one more time at the reclining Prince.

_Still…_She thought with a small smile gracing her lips. _…it's good to know that firebenders are not immune to everything._

A pair of blazing eyes interrupted her thoughts, and Katara realized that she was still staring at Zuko. He'd noticed it too, and met her gaze with an aggravated glower. Katara's blue eyes widened and dropped to the ground and she continued to eat quietly. After a few moments she felt the heat of his gaze slip elsewhere, and she was very much relieved.

Zuko turned his eyes towards the deep, thriving forest that was all around him. His head was buzzing with thoughts. Most were about the waterbender on the ground a few feet away.

_Who does she think she is, concerning herself with my problems? _He glanced quickly down at his wounded hand, pressed tightly to his chest. _Does she think I'm weak or something, when she's the one that can barely walk?_

He found his eyes involuntarily rested on Katara's sitting form once more. _Why does she care?_

Katara paused when she felt herself being watched again. _Doesn't Zuko have anything better to do than stare at me this whole time? _She thought.

The waterbender turned towards the firebender, prepared to tell him off about how staring was rude and disrespectful to those around you. But her voice suddenly disappeared when she saw some softer emotion play across Zuko's features. What was it? Wonder? Pity?

She didn't have the time to analyze it, because as soon as she locked eyes with him, Zuko's expression suddenly transformed. Now his face reflected his usual arrogance and impatience in a rock-hard, unmovable frown. Katara frowned back at him.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" She demanded. "It's getting old."

The firebender blinked, but then cocked his head. "I could ask you the same thing."

Katara leaned forward, placing her weight on her hands in front of her. "I keep looking at you because I'm wondering why you're helping me. And why Aang made a deal with you. And _especially_ why you accepted."

Zuko raised his one eyebrow. It couldn't hurt to tell her, and then at least she might stop asking him annoying questions. Still, he couldn't resist playing with the girl's fragile emotions a bit.

He shot Katara a smug look. "Well, you're healthy enough to argue." He muttered.

"Shut up! Why can't you just drop your stupid, immature games and just _tell me?_" Katara fumed.

Zuko sighed. He would indulge her just once. "If you're Avatar friend didn't tell you, then I suppose I could inform you."

Another icy look was shot his way. "Aang! His name is Aang. Why do you always have to refer to him as 'my Avatar friend!'"

The Prince's brow furrowed and he shot the girl a matching look that said: 'do you want to hear this or not?' Katara huffed and crossed her arms, but she stayed silent.

"Your _Avatar friend_ was captured by Zhao's warriors." Zuko began. "That was an extreme disadvantage for myself, so I did something about it. I disguised myself with a mask and snuck into Zhao's fortress and 'rescued' him. But then there were…complications."

Katara listened carfully. "Go on…" She urged.

Zuko's eyes became downcast as he continued on with the story. "I fully intended to keep the Avatar for myself after escaping, but I didn't expect the YuuYan archers to be under Zhao's command."

"YuuYan archers?"

"They are the most talented archers in the world. They're legendary in Fire Nation folklore." Zuko frowned. "One of them aimed an arrow at myself just as the Avatar and I stepped outside the fortress gates. It struck my mask, but I was only rendered unconscious."

Katara held up a doubtful hand. "Wait a minute. If the YuuYan are so talented, than why didn't they just kill you?"

The Prince glowered at her. "Obviously, you stupid Waterbender, they were not ordered to kill me. Zhao must have wanted the 'thief' alive."

"But your friend, being the fool that he is, decided to save me." Zuko finished. "When I awoke, we were in this very forest, and he was talking to me."

"What about?" The waterbender inquired.

The firebender chuckled darkly. "He asked if we could be friends. What a fool."

That was the last straw for Katara. She pointed an accusing finger at Zuko, her eyes clouding with anger.

"_You're_ the one that's the fool, Zuko!" She shouted. "There's nothing remotely foolish with trying to make peace. Don't you see that?"

The expression on Zuko's face blackened into a dangerous, defiant stare. He stood up from his seat on the rock, and Katara pressed back, expecting an outburst of fury and flames. But it never came. Zuko turned back towards the woods, his voice heavy as iron.

"I see a lot more than you _ever_ could." He replied blankly. "And since you're seem to be feeling lively enough to argue again, we'll be on our way now."

With that the firebender stalked off into the brush, leaving Katara behind. "Hey!" She shouted. "Don't leave without—AH!"

In her haste to follow the Prince, she tried to stand up, and her bruised ribs protested painfully. Katara grasped her injured side and tried to suck in a breath, but the pain only increased. With a small cry she fell to the ground, the nuts Zuko had presented her with surrounding her fallen body.

"Zuko!" She gasped, desperate not to be left alone. "Wait!"

She looked up to see the Prince's face poke out of the bushes, and her heart swelled with relief. But Zuko didn't look pleased when he saw her condition.

Katara shrank back nervously as he firebender approached, crouching next to her. He scanned her with his eyes, and they settled on the hand that was pressed against the side of her body. Then he looked her in the eyes, and his face softened.

"Did Zhao hurt you?" He asked softly.

Katara blinked, and her initial reaction was to nail the Prince for concerning _himself_ with _her _injuries like she had to him just minutes before. But she forced herself to hold the words back.

"H-he kicked me." She confessed quietly. "After I called him a repulsive swine."

That remark earned her a look of approval from Zuko. He was tempted to praise her, but he resisted. "Does it hurt when you breathe?"

Katara took a deep breath. "Well, not as much anymore. I just got up too fast, that's all."

She gave the firebender a fake smile as she struggled to get up. "I'll be able to walk."

Zuko frowned. "Try to pick up the pace." He said. "If you can't, I'm carrying you whether you like it or not."

With that, the firebender stood up again, helping Katara to her feet. When the waterbender was finally standing, she realized that she and Prince were very close together. The front of her robes were brushing against his chest, and she let out a small gasp and timidly stepped back. Zuko, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice.

"Come on." He ordered. "Keep your eye out for food. If we pass any, we can stop to collect some."

"Alright." Agreed Katara. The firebender turned away, but Katara called out. "Zuko?"

The Prince paused and gave her a glance from the corner of his eye. "What?" Is voice was back to it's normal stone-cold quality.

"Thanks again for the…for the food." Katara said graciously.

Zuko's gaze fell away, and he turned back towards the trees. He let out a barely audible 'humph' and then stepped away, disappearing into the foliage. Katara frowned, but then moved forward to follow him. She discovered that if she didn't jolt or jerk in any particular direction, her side didn't throb so badly.

And so the two unlikely companions moved on, into the forest, with only the trees and woodland spirits to watch over them.

(((((((((((o((((((((((((((o((((((((((o

_**Personal thing**_

Well, that chapter was full of Zuko/Katara shippy-ness. Lots of it. Ending was a bit sappy thought. I hoped you liked it anyway. And I hope you liked the little snippet in the beginning with Aang and Sokka. I will be switching back and forth between three groups: Zuko/Katara, Aang/Sokka/Iroh, and Zhao/His soldiers throughout the story. The next chapter should be fun…Zuko's gonna get a surprise!

SeethingxShadows: Hey! Look, you're on the top again! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. This one finally had a bit of fluff to it (just a teeny-weeny bit). I'm glad I made you laugh, but sorry that you woke up your mother. But you're right. She'll get over it quickly enough. That's awesome you think Katara was portrayed well. And thank you very much for the chocolate! Love ya! Thanks again! 

**Arwey: **Yes…Zuko is all of those things. It too bad he's not a real person…but then again not because he'd be setting our coastal cities a flame looking for the Avatar. Yeah, that wouldn't be too pretty. Anyway, I'm glad you like the Katara/Zuko interaction. Sorry for the lack of romance. Will come in later chapters, I promise. Thank you for your surreal compliments. I'm glad you think the Zutara-ness is going at the right pace. Thank you soo much!

**Khazia: **Hehe…you know what? I was staying up way too late last night too. My parents aren't home for most of the weekend (they are boating) and so I go insane on the computer. It's like six o'clock in the morning and I just went to bed three hours ago…and I have to work eight hours today. Great. Anyway, thanks for the review. I'm honored to hear that you think my story is worth staying up late to read. I'm also pleased that you liked the Katara/Zuko interaction and that you think I kept them both in character. Thanks for the lucky wishes for college. I will definitely need them. Good luck your senior year in HS. It's gonna be the best you ever had, but it goes quickly. So take lots of pictures and document it properly! Thank you very, very much for the kind review!

**WarriorAtHeart: **((also slips into British accent)) Good gracious me, old chap. How very kind of you to say that…((chews on a scone)). I am quite flattered and am grateful to you on all accounts…now if you excuse me His Royal Majesty Prince William has just asked me out to tea-time. Tata! Hehe—thank you!

**123: **Thank you very, very much. It's awesome you like my plot and think that it's detailed and creative. It's also great to hear that you think the characters are properly portrayed. That was one of my biggest goals. I hope you liked this chapter, and I will update as soon as I can. Thanks again for the nice review!

**kayko15: **You are very welcome. Don't worry too much about your writing…you'll be fine. Zuko is very fun to mess with, and I've also considered typing up stories that include Haru and especially Jet. Wouldn't that be fun if Zuko and Jet got into a brawl? I certainly think so. I don't think Zuko would kill anyone for bumping into Katara…not unless it was Zhao or someone else he really, really hates. Thanks for your compliments! Love ya!

**Animefangirlforeverandalways: **Thank you! I'm glad you like it. Please review again! Thanks!

**swords: **I'm glad you really like my story! Thank you very much. I watch Teen Titans too sometimes, but I don't practice it like a religon (hehe—Avatarism! Kewl!) like I do with Avatar. Thank you very much for the review!

**bluefirestar: **Thank you! Yeah…I'm definitely going to work on the Zuko/Katara trust issue. I'm trying to keep it like…After a point they have no reason to trust each other, but they must depend on each other, which forces them to (sort of) trust each other. I suppose that this fic is more about their journey to understand each other than their journey to trust each other…because the trust is forced on them. Hope you understood all that. If not, you'll see when you read the fic. Thanks for the two thumbs up!

**Ryuusui: **Don't let the marshmallows bite you! They are marshmallows after all, so bite them back! LOL. Thanks for the review. And I finally figured out what movie is "A Few Good Men." Jack Nickolson is that general in it. I'm not sure if Tom Cruise is in it too but I think Cuba Gooding Jr. is. The only reason I know that is because I watched "True Hollywood Story: Jack Nickolson" a while ago, though. So at least now I know what movie you're talking about. Thanks again for the review!

**chickygirl: **((gasp)) I HAVE read your story! I KNEW your name looked familiar! "Unsuspecting Love" is one good story. When I first discovered it you had like 20 chapters and I read them all in one night…I know you've updated since them but I haven't gotten around to reading them…maybe I'll do that after work today. Wow! This is really cool to have an author of such a good fic reading one of mine! I'm honored! Thank you for saying you love it! I will try and double-treat you guys before I leave on vacation. I will also try and do the same thing before I go to college. I'm actually a bit scared about college. It's a lot of unfamiliar things and I don't like that…oh well…THANKS for the very kind review and I hope you read some more! Bye!

**DudettRin101: **It's good that you find that cool. Thanks for understanding. I will update as soon as I am able! Thank you very much!

**XSeabiscuitX: **Thank you! As I've said many, many times before, Zuko rocks. We all love him. I'm going on vacation to Maine, and I hear it's very beautiful there, so I'm looking forward to it. My family and I rented this giant cottage in a nature preserve right on the coast and we're gonna go whale watching and all that stuff. As for college…I'm a little scared, but looking forward to the freedom. It will be cool, I hope. Thanks for your best wishes. I've already seen one of your stories I think…I didn't click into it though. I will check it out later today when I get back from work! Thank you so much for the review!

**jerseygrl246: **That's okay if you didn't get to review all the chapters. As long as you review sometime, I'm good. Thanks for telling me though! Yeah…I never stopped to think about what happened to the rhinos pulling the cart…well, I'll just say they escaped the blast unharmed. Yay! I love the tension between Zuko and Katara…it's really intense but you can make it comical too, if you write it correctly. I can't wait to hear more from you! Thank you!

**DiamondTook3: **Yeah! There were more Z/K interaction and shippy-ness in this chapter, so I hope you liked it! Thanks for all your compliments!

**Hotspur: **Ah…you are on the bottom…but GOOD NEWS! You are my **101st **reviewer! Or at least that's what my stats say. Congrats!

My goodness, girl! What on earth are you sick with? I hope it's nothing serious, or I'll have to send the Crazy Herbalist Woman after you. Don't worry about leaving short reviews. Just hearing from you is awesome. Your compliments and advice probably help me the most.

I'm glad you agreed with my interpretation of Zhao, and I'm very flattered that you think it was an intelligent insight. Thank you so much! And yes, if Sokka heard what I wrote, he'd probably be upset with me. But it's true! All of us have seen "The Southern Air Temple", so we know that Zuko's body is godly.

I'm glad you liked the way I used the war paint. I never expected anyone to think it was sad, though. Thanks! Katara is faced with a lot of bad situations, it is unfortunate for her. You're right, she's gotta be feeling really guilty. But God, what I wouldn't give to be stuck with Prince Zuko alone in the middle of the forest…

Heheh! Color coordinate the victory parade! You are SO funny! Ozai melting…oh man, that would make for such a wonderful parody! I love you! You are so clever!

Thanks for the well-wishing for college and all. I know I'll have fun. I just hope that I won't get so distracted that I'll forget all this…my fanfiction and stuff. I love it, and I don't want to give it up for anything!

Well, thanks a bunch, Hotspur! I really, really hope you get better. Drink lots of Ginseng! Bye!

o))))))))))o)))))))))o))))))))))o)))))))))))o))))))))))o)))))))))))

**Special Treat: A Day on the Set of Avatar**

_(Dramatic, swelling music plays. Screen fades from black to a scene identified as one from "The Spirit World". Aang faces the camera, looking very proud and with a phony microphone made of a stick and a leechy nut in hand.)_

Aang: Hey everybody! This is the Avatar speaking, welcoming you to "A Day on the Set of Avatar: The Last Airbender!" (grins manically) I'll be your host, and we'll get to chat with my costars and maybe even reveal some juicy gossip! Let's see what's happening today!

_(Cut to Sokka and Katara, both comfortably seated in chairs.)_

Sokka: I'd say the hardest part of filming is definitely the stunt-work. (smugly) And I do a LOT of stunt work.

Katara: (makes face) Yeah right! You doing any sort of work is a miracle. (to camera) He hardly does ANY of his stunts. And his stunt-double is a GIRL! (cracks up)

Sokka: That's not true! I do all of my running scenes by myself!

Katara: Even his make-up scenes in the first episodes and in "Warriors of Kyoshi" had to be filmed by a stand in until we found something that his baby-soft skin wouldn't react to!

Sokka: (glares at Katara, then turns pleadingly to camera) Hey, wait a minute! I'm really, really allergic to make-up, see, so—

Katara: (interrupting, enjoying this far too much) His face puffed up like a grape-fruit!

Sokka: Shut up!

Katara: (giggling uncontrollably) Zuko was calling him melon-head all day! It was great!

_(Cut too Appa and Momo, who are seated around a table, playing a strategic game of Pai Sho with General Iroh. Appa has an enormous pair of glasses resting on his large nose.)_

Appa: (in a stunningly clear British accent) I've rather enjoyed my time here spent on the Avatar set. I've never worked on camera before; I used to do only theatrical productions.

Momo: (in a sort of mid-western accent) Yes, you've mentioned many times that Macbeth is your favorite. (to the General) Hey Iroh! It's your turn.

Iroh: (looking up pathetically) I'm sorry…I can't seem to find my lotus tile.

Appa and Momo: (groan)

Momo: Not again. This is the fourth time this week!

Appa: Quite unfortunate…I say, Iroh, have you checked up your sleeve?

Iroh: No…maybe someone else took it.

Sokka: (from off camera) Mmm…yummy. Ouch—what the—this isn't a cookie!

Iroh, Appa, and Momo: The lotus tile!

_(cut to Zuko's trailer)_

Zuko: As a first time actor, I'm a little surprised by all the publicity being on this show has given me. (flashes a perfect, dazzling smile) I'd like to send my warmest wishes to all my female fans out there…

_(cut to Katara and Aang)_

Katara: Zuko's probably the one who's most benefited from being on the show. I cannot tell you how many girls show up on set trying to attack him.

Aang: (giggling) One time, they got too wild and pulled his ponytail out. He had to wear an extension until it grew back!

Katara: Now wherever he goes he takes with him tons of bodyguards.

_(cut back to Zuko's trailer)_

Zuko: I totally do not endorse anything that Katara or Aang will say about me. And they will say A LOT.

_(Cut back to Aang and Katara. They are locked in a heated argument.)_

Katara: I don't have a crush on him!

Aang: (teasingly) You totally dig him! I've seen you! (turns to camera) You guys should have seen it when they filmed the scene where Katara was tied to a tree…

Katara: (blushing) That was an awkward situation—

Aang: It took her like, fourteen takes to get it right, she was so enthralled by his enchanting…yellow…beautiful eyes! (bursts into laughter)

Katara: (looks like she's about to explode) Could we stop the taping please?

_(cut to Aang, phony microphone in hand, acting all host-like again. But now there is a rather obvious bump beginning to form on his head.)_

Aang: Ah, well. That's all we have for you today, folks. Tune in next time to see more of "A Day on the Set of Avatar: The Last Airbender!"

Hope you liked, guys! Thanks for over one hundred reviews! Love to all!


	8. Chapter 8: Discovery

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please don't sue, and leave a review. Thanks!

**Author's Note: **I cannot believe how many reviews I got for the last chapter! It's gotta be close to thirty now! WAY TO GO GUYS! And a super, super big thanks! And since the "On the Set of Avatar: The Last Airbender" was so popular, I'll try and continue that. _Look at the bottom for the next installment!_

_o)))))o)))))))))o)))))))))))o)))))))))))o))))))))_

**_CHAPTER 8_**

Admiral Zhao stood atop an overhang that looked out over the entire countryside. All he could see for mile and miles was green treetops, covering the kingdom like a lush, living blanket. It was beautiful. But Zhao had not a mind for beauty.

His mind was one of steel, cold and hard, with wheels that revolved and turned out ideas full of carnage and violence. The Admiral had a mathematical, practical mind. He knew everything about killing people but nothing about living with them. It was perfectly fit for a man leading the charge in a hundred-year war.

Zhao had been a lucky man as well. When the thief had escaped with the water tribe girl, the blast he'd set off had killed five of Zhao's best soldiers. Zhao himself had remained unhurt.

_It was a careless maneuver…_Zhao remembered clearly about the thief. _…though it did allow him to escape._

The thief had firebended. And in doing so he had revealed to Zhao something very important. And something very telling…

The Admiral's lieutenant was beside him, not cringing in nervousness this time. Zhao was in a good mood today. They had not found the waterbending girl and the thief that had stolen her away, but they'd discovered something…much more interesting.

The lieutenant turned his head towards his superior. Zhao glanced at him and smiled a frightening smile. "Did your men do as I asked?"

The other man nodded. "Yes, sir. They've left the area as you also instructed, sir."

Zhao grunted positively in response, and continued looking out at the scenery. "Very good."

The lieutenant frowned, and worked up the courage to ask something else. Zhao noticed this and turned to face him. "Something to ask me, soldier?" He said with a low, dreadful drone.

The other man's eyes grew wide, but he continued. "Uh…sir, don't you think we could have stayed at the coastline and waited for the thief to approach…and then ambush them? Wouldn't that have been easier?"

Zhao raised an eyebrow. "I doubt it will be much harder to find the thief if he has nowhere to go." He replied coolly.

The Admiral glanced back at the green landscape. "Beside, he's surprised us quite a few times." He added with evil glee. "I think it's about time we returned the favor."

o)))))))o))))))))o))))))))o))))))))

Aang sat on his bed inside the Fire Nation ship, swinging his legs back and forth above the floor. He leaned back and sighed impatiently. It was time for lunch and General Iroh had promised to find them something to eat.

"Argh—he's taking too long!" He complained to Sokka, who was reclining on a chair in the corner of the room.

The teenager's arms were crossed stiffly in front of him and he had a rather unpleased frown plastered on his face. Aang frowned. "Sokka?"

"What?"

"Are you still worried?"

Sokka shot the young Avatar a look of annoyance. "Gee, I wonder. We're on a ship full of firebenders, my sister is alone somewhere is the Prince of the Firebenders, and soon you're going to be delivered and at the mercy of the Lord of the Firebenders…what could possibly be bothering me?"

Aang winced and his eyes dropped. "Gosh, sorry I asked." He muttered, hurt.

Sokka's expression changed. He shouldn't have snapped at Aang like that. The kid was sensitive, Avatar or not.

"Sorry Aang." He apologized guiltily. "I didn't mean to get mad at you."

"It's ok." The boy replied quietly. "I know you're worried about Katara."

Sokka frowned. "It's not just her, you know. It's you to. It's all of us."

Aang's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Why me? I'm right here with you."

"Aang, don't you understand what's going to happen when Zuko gets back with Katara?" Sokka said, his voice rising in alarm. "He's going to give Katara to me, then throw you in the brig and take you to the Fire Lord!"

"Yeah, I know that." The airbender reacted uncomfortably. "I'm just trying not to think about it."

Sokka paused. "Yeah…but I can't stop thinking about it. Do you have any idea what the Fire Lord will do to you?"

Aang shook his head unknowingly.

Sokka's hand came up to massage his brow. He was growing increasingly frustrated. "We never should have made this deal. We could have tried to save Katara ourselves."

The Avatar shook his head. "No, Sokka." He disagreed. "We wouldn't even be able to get close to her."

"Well we could have tried!" The young warrior stood up, throwing his arms up the air. "It would have been better than THIS!"

Sokka exploded, his fury and confusion all spilling out in one word. The sound of his voice bounced and echoed around the room for a moment, but then everything became silent. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Aang called.

"Go away!" Shouted Sokka, at the same time, his face blushing with anger.

Aang caught his friends heated gaze and asked him silently to calm down. The other boy's eyebrows lowered dangerously, but then he stomped back to his chair in the corner, promptly sitting down with a huff.

"You can come in now!" The Avatar called, a hint of relief in his voice.

The door opened, and the short and stout figure of General Iroh stepped in. In his hand he held a tray of food. There was a plate of meat for Sokka and a few vegetables for Aang. He looked about the room and sensed the boys' emotions immediately.

"Tense, are we?" He asked cheerfully. "Well, not to worry. A bite to eat will loosen you both right up."

Sokka frowned and turned his face away from the old man. "Suddenly I lost my appetite." He grumbled stubbornly.

Aang sat up, worriedly gazing at his friend. "Sokka, you have to eat s_omething_! Otherwise you'll starve!"

The teenager shot a glance as sharp as the tip of a spear at the Avatar and General Iroh. "So what? They probably poisoned it anyway!"

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "Now, now. I can assure you that--"

"I don't need your assurance!" Sokka shouted, his eyes filling with hate. "I'm not eating anything you try to force-feed me."

"Sokka," Aang begged. "Please stop. He didn't do anything wrong. He's just trying to make us more comfortable."

"Exactly." Iroh added coolly.

Sokka stared at the young airbender as if he'd been slapped. "Didn't do anything?" He repeated. His voice was low and soft, but he was shaking, as if he was about to blow up again.

And Sokka did.

"Didn't do ANYTHING!" He screamed. "Aang, how can you say that! Have you forgotten that firebenders are OUR ENEMIES!"

Sokka turned his fierce glare on Iroh, jabbing a finger at him. "Have you forgotten that people like THAT murdered my MOTHER!"

The young warrior fell silent then, falling back into his chair with a cry of anguish. Aang stared at Sokka with total disbelief. He'd never seen his friend become so furious.

General Iroh looked at the poor water tribe boy for a moment, then sighed and set the tray of food down on a small table. He closed the door behind them and bowed his head. He was incredibly calm.

"I see now. Your grief, Master Sokka, is understandable." He explained. " It is a tragic thing you lost your mother, but I tell you now that you are not the only one. War destroys many lives."

Sokka locked his eyes on the floor and didn't reply. There were tears forming in his eyes, and he was determined to hide them as best he could. Aang, on the other hand, faced Iroh. There was a flood of emotions behind the young boy's eyes. He was overwhelmed. Iroh turned to him when he heard the twelve-year-old's sobs.

"My, my." He exclaimed. The Avatar looked at him and then tried to wipe the tears from his cheeks as quickly as possible. It was obvious the Avatar was ashamed of crying, thinking he was sullying the great title he'd been given. But Iroh knew better.

"Oh, don't, my boy." He said softly. "Tears are just fine. It's all right to cry. Especially in a time like this."

"I-I hate this w-war!" Stuttered Aang. "Why can't we all j-just get along?"

The general's eyes softened. "Sometimes I wonder that too, young Avatar."

"I k-know how Sokka feels…" Continued the Avatar. "My pe-people were killed by your nation too…but…but I don't want to b-belive that all firebenders are evil. I-I don't want to hate you. And I…I don't want to hate your nephew either."

General Iroh didn't reply at first. He moved towards the weeping Avatar and sat next to him on the bed, placing a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. "And I don't hate you either…neither one of you."

Iroh glanced at the water tribe boy in the corner. He caught the teenager's gaze for an instant, but then Sokka ripped his eyes away, and began staring at the wall. Iroh turned back to Aang.

"I can tell you boys one thing: You are not alone. Everyone suffers from loss." He insisted. "And I mean everyone. I think I'm going to tell you both a story."

Aang lifted his head and looked at the old man with wet eyes. "A story?" He inquired.

Sokka's eyes slowly slid back to the Avatar and General Iroh. The old man offered him a small smile and this time he didn't turn away. Iroh continued, the warmth of his voice filling the room.

"Yes, a story, young Avatar." He answered. "This is a story about a young boy—even younger than yourself, I believe. He suffered a tragic loss as well."

The general paused, and Sokka frowned. "Well, are you going to tell us or not?" He asked impatiently.

Iroh's eyebrows rose. "Yes, yes of course. It takes place quite a few years ago…"

There was once a young boy whose father was a very powerful lord. The boy saw little of him, but it didn't matter to his young mind. He had his mother. The boy's mother was the most beautiful woman in all the land. The two of them would go for walks in the grass-covered hills together, and he would help her collect flowers to place beside her bed. The little boy loved his mother, and she loved him. They were very happy together.

_But the boy's mother had a secret. Back then, women were seen unfit as soldiers, so they were forbidden to practice the craft their brothers possessed: bending. The boy's mother was as curious as she was beautiful, and so when the boy began his training in bending techniques, his mother secretly wished to learn herself._

_One day, the boy's mother asked her son if she could learn the art of bending from him. Eager to do anything for his beautiful mother that he so loved, the boy agreed. He would teach her out on their walks in the country, where they could not be witnessed by the boy's father or any other person. The boy's mother knew that someday she would get caught, and she urged herself to make herself stop the illegal practice, but her hunger for knowledge was much stronger than her will to stop. She made her son promise not to tell anyone about their walks in the country._

_A few weeks passed, and the little boy was eager to meet his mother to go for one of their special walks one day. He ran all the way to top of the hill where they'd pledged to meet earlier in the day. But the little boy's mother was not there._

_Confused, but not worried, the boy ran back to his home. It was there he found out the horrible truth. His mother had been caught in the act of bending and arrested. The crime was normally one punishable by immediate death, but since she was a great lord's wife, she was given one last chance._

_The boy's mother was dragged out of prison, and placed before her husband. He told her that if she revealed the person who had educated her in the arts of bending, that she would be spared, and instead the person who taught her would be executed in her place. But the little boy's mother loved her son more than her own life, and she feared for what could happen to him if she revealed the truth… so she said not a word._

_The little boy knew the consequences of his mother's silence, and he wanted to scream to everyone that it was he that had taught his mother the illegal practices. But his emotions stopped him. He'd promised his mother not to tell no matter what happened, and he was also terribly afraid of his father's wrath. And so the boy kept silent, just like his mother. _

_And so, because of his wife's refusal to cooperate, the boy's father was unforgiving. The law demanded the criminal's blood, and so that was what was done. The boy's mother was killed with a quick slip of a knife, and buried, not cremated, as was the custom of that country, without honor at the top of the very hill she had promised to meet her son on that very fateful day._

General Iroh paused as he finished. "The little boy never forgave himself. To this day he is still convinced that his mother's untimely death was his doing. Of course, today things have changed, and women are allowed to learn and use bending just the same as men do."

Sokka made a face. "That's it? _That's _the story? What happened to the happy ending?"

Iroh looked sorrowfully at the young man in the corner. "Some stories don't have happy endings, my boy."

Aang sat on the bed, very still, thinking. He glanced at Iroh, who sadly smiled at him in return. The Avatar was not able to smile back.

"Who…who is the boy in the story?" He asked carefully.

The general casually rubbed his beard. "I've told you before that everyone in the world suffers from loss. You both know this little boy. But he has since grown up into a young man. I think you know who I'm speaking about."

"Prince Zuko." Aang whispered. Sokka glanced at him, not sure if he should believe the airbender's conclusion or not.

"Yes." Iroh confirmed. He turned to gaze at Sokka. The teenager sat limply, unable to speak. The old man offered him a smile. Then he got up.

"I had better let you eat your food before it gets cold." He explained. "I will come down to check on you later."

The general disappeared, and door shut behind him. Aang's eyes darted from the food on the table, to the floor, and lastly to Sokka. The boys exchanged a few unreadable glances, then moved towards the table and fetched their plates.

Their meal was eaten in utter silence.

o)))))o))))))o)))))))o)))))))))

"Zuko—ah! Ouch! Are we almost there?" Katara stumbled over a tangle of weeds and almost lost her balance.

The Prince was ahead of her, his Dao blades held in his strong hands, slicing away at the branches and overgrown weeds that got in his way. He didn't seem to hear her. Either that, or he was ignoring her.

Katara scowled. "Zuko! I asked if we were almost there!"

Zuko glanced over his shoulder, a frown tugging at his lips. "I heard you the first time." He said.

"Well then why didn't you answer me?" The waterbender struggled ahead to meet him. When she reached him she stopped, and placed her hands on her hips. "We've been walking all day! Aren't you tired?"

The firebender stood up a little straighter, and he stuck up his chin a bit. But he couldn't hide the beads of sweat forming on his brow. Zuko realized Katara was right. He was tiring. But they had to reach the boat. He didn't want to spend another night amongst the trees.

"It's only a little further." He explained. "Now shut up."

Katara blinked, insulted. Zuko began moving on again, and this time she stayed close behind him, careful not to trip and fall.

"You know," She called to him over his shoulder. "For a Prince, you're not very polite."

Zuko didn't look back. He raised his blades and brought them crashing down on a low tree branch. They sliced through cleanly and the branch fell to the ground in front of him with a thud. He stepped over it and then paused, turning to face the girl.

"I'm sure you found Admiral Zhao's manners much worse." He replied. "Now for the last time, be quiet before I am tempted to use _these _on _you._"

The Prince gestured to the swords he held in his hands and Katara caught a dangerous spark in his eye. But she was not fazed.

"You wouldn't dare kill me." She defied him. "Without me you have nothing to trade for Aang."

"Who told you that?" The firebender asked mockingly.

Katara glared at him. "I'm not stupid. I figured it out for myself. You and Aang made a deal and now you're going to trade me for him. Well, I'm here to tell you that it's not going to happen!"

"You don't have a choice in the matter, Waterbender."

"Yes I do. I won't let Aang surrender himself to you. I know what you'll do to him." Katara retorted.

Zuko leaned forward, the expression on his face growing more and more unpleasant. "You have no idea what I'm going to use him for, you stupid girl." He argued heatedly. "You don't even know why I'm after him."

Katara shook her head. "You need him to regain your honor. You told me yourself. The _last time_ you took me hostage."

"You don't know _anything_." Zuko spat, turning back to the overgrown forest. He worked quickly to free the path of any stray plants and branches. Katara followed reluctantly.

Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of sunlight through the trees. And she smelled a salt breeze. It was cool, clean, and crisp and her heart was overjoyed. The ocean! They were almost there!

_Wait a minute, why am I happy? _She asked herself. _Now we're one step closer to getting Aang imprisoned in the Fire Nation forever._

Even as she thought it, Zuko cut away the last of the branches, and the two teenagers stepped out onto a beach, and Katara's heart throbbed with relief. But suddenly, the firebender in front of her halted abruptly, and she nearly ran into him.

"Hey!" She cried. "Why don't you warn someone when—oh…"

Katara's speech was cut off when she looked passed the firebender's figure and at the bay. There was an unusual black shape jutting out of the water a few feet off shore. A shape that looked like…like Zuko's boat.

"It sunk!" She gasped. "What happened? Was there another storm or something?"

Zuko was shocked, but it was true. His boat was half underwater, suspended at an angle in the water, the front poking upward into the sky. But this wasn't the work of any storm. He approached closer, cautious and alert, and saw what had caused the vessel to sink. There was a massive hole burnt in the side.

"I…I don't understand." He muttered helplessly and he drew closer, staring at the damage in disbelief. "What could have done this?"

_Perhaps the more accurate question, _Zuko thought with a growing dread. _Is who?_

The Prince took one more step and then collapsed into the sand at his feet, kneeling as if he were bowing before a great Lord. Katara ran to him as soon as he began to fall.

"Hey! Are you ok?" She shouted, sitting beside him, as the firebender struggled to process everything. She reached out her arm to steady him.

Zuko felt her slim arm curl around his shoulders and something came over him. The waterbender's hand felt comforting, and it made the dread inside him mellow down into some soft, warm emotion. It was a strange, unfamiliar feeling for Zuko. He didn't like it.

"No. I am not ok." He shook her hand off, earning himself a hurt look from the girl. He felt unusually guilty for an instant before coming back to his senses. "We need to leave. Now. No storm could have done this."

Katara watched warily as the Prince arose, and then did the same, half-mindedly brushing the grains of sand from the front of her dress. Suddenly her eyes caught sight of something.

"Zuko, down there!" Katara pointed down towards the ground, her eyes fixed on something.

The Prince glanced at the waterbender. "What?" He followed her arm down to where her finger was pointing, and his heart nearly stopped.

There, set neatly in the sand at his feet, was his Blue Spirit mask.

Zuko's eyes widened, and he quickly stepped away. "Zhao." He whispered.

"What?" Katara heard the name and fear surrounded her. "He did this?"

"That was the mask I used when I recovered the Avatar. I lost it. Zhao must--" Zuko gasped, nearly falling over in shock. "He knows it was me. Zhao knows it was me."

"What, that you saved me and Aang?" Katara inquired, confused.

The Prince turned his frightening scowl on her. "Of course _that_, you idiotic Waterbender!" His fists suddenly flared up as twin fireballs formed around them.

Katara gasped and stepped away from the sudden heat, but then scowled right back. "How? You wore a mask the first time and disguised yourself with war paint the last. How could he know it was you?"

"Because he knows that not just any person could penetrate so deeply into a fully guarded fortress—twice. And…and he saw me firebend when we escaped last night. And _then_ he found my boat. Here!" Zuko clenched his teeth and struggled to keep the flames flickering from his hands contained. "How could I be so stupid! So careless!"

"Maybe you're just jumping to conclusions a little bit, Zuko." Katara preached.

A pair of yellow eyes burned into her. "You don't understand! Zhao would use any excuse to arrest me for treason. You have _no idea_ how much he wants to get his slimy hands around my neck. It's obvious he left the mask here in plain sight so I would know that I've been found out."

Zuko choked on his words. "My…my father will find out. I'll be banished forever. Zhao will have me hunted down like the Avatar himself…I'll never regain my honor or my birthright…I'll be…I'll be—ARGH!"

The firebender let out a tremendous roar, and with it a ring of fire shot out from the core of his body. Katara was nearly knocked to the ground. She was silent for a moment, staring at Zuko as he paced in the sand. He was shaking, trembling like a leaf in a gale. Katara was confused. Was it anger or fear he was emoting?

"If Zhao knew it was you, than why haven an army of firebenders jumped out of the woods and captured us yet?" Asked the waterbender.

Zuko paused and stared at her, his shaking reducing considerably. "I…I don't know. But we should get out of here quickly anyway."

Katara nodded, and then began to follow the Prince back up into the forest, when she had an idea. "Zuko, wait!" She called.

"What? Do you _want_ to get captured?" The firebender turned around and stormed across the sand back to her. "What is it?"

Katara cringed only slightly as Zuko leaned angrily over her. She was praying that he wouldn't spontaneously combust.

"Well, this means we're going to spend another night in the woods, so I thought that maybe we could salvage a few supplies from the boat." She explained calmly. "Like_ food_ for example."

Zuko glared at her. "The ship is half-sunk in six feet of water! How do you expect to recover anything?"

Katara smiled. "I'm a waterbender, right? Just watch."

With that the girl faced the bay. She stretched her arms out in front of her and happily realized that the pain in her side was subsiding.

_It's because I'm near the water again. _She concluded. _It's healing me._

Zuko watched impatiently as the waterbending girl closed her eyes. Nothing happened for a moment, but suddenly, the water on the shoreline began to recede. Katara stepped further out onto the wet sand, her hands still reaching out. Zuko was momentarily mesmerized by her craft.

_It's as if she's pushing the water away…_He thought.

Katara stepped further out into the bay, and soon the water at the shore closed behind her. Zuko almost thought she was losing it, but the girl kept a constant spaced all around her as she moved out towards the boat. In no time at all, Katara was able to touch the boat's iron side. She found a foothold and climbed up onto the slanted deck.

"I'm alright!" She said, waving to Zuko.

Zuko snorted. "Just collect whatever you want and hurry up or I'm leaving without you!" He shouted in reply.

Katara nodded, and then disappeared into the wreckage. Amazingly, the water continued to flow around the boat, not against it, allowing Katara to move about without getting wet and only a little difficulty. She emerged a few minutes later, her arms overflowing with trinkets. She stepped back down onto the sand and calmly walked back towards the shore, only then allowing the water to fall back down into hit's place.

"There!" She chirped, quite pleased with herself. "Not so hard."

Her happiness earned her another infuriated look from the firebender. He turned around, stomping back towards the trees, not bothering to help her with her burdens. He didn't offer any words either, and Katara frowned.

_Not very polite at all… _She thought, clutching her newly required belongings and beginning to follow after him. _…still, I can't blame him. What if he's right about Zhao? _

Katara stepped under the cover of the trees, her eyes fixed on the form in front of her. Zuko had a right to be upset, of course. She wasn't quite sure how'd they would ever get to his ship without a boat to take them there. But her real concern was with what he'd said about Zhao…and the Fire Lord.

True, by rescuing herself and Aang, Zuko had committed two acts of treason. But he was already banished, so what was the problem?

_This must have something to do with 'regaining his honor' and all that…_Katara's curiosity was sparked. But she kept her mouth shut…for now.

Zuko walked briskly back into the trees, not bothering even to think about the girl behind him. It was all in vain now. He might as well leave her on the beach.

_Zhao knows…_His thoughts haunted him.

Zuko walked faster. He wanted to get as far away as possible from the sights and sounds that reminded him of his failure. That's right, he'd failed. There was nothing he could do now.

Zhao knew that it was Zuko who had conducted the rescues—both for the Avatar and for the waterbending girl. It was treason, Zuko knew, but Zhao had already labeled him as a traitor. But now he knew it was true. Zhao knew. He'd tell the Fire Lord as soon as possible. The Fire Lord would know of Zuko's treason.

And that meant that his father would never welcome him home—Avatar or not.

o)))))o)))))o))))))o))))))

_**Personal thing**_

That was a longer chapter. Twelve pages on Word—whew! My hands hurt. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. I hope you liked the way I tried to explain what happened to Zuko's mother, since that's one of the most controversial things spoken about him—at least where I've been. All right, I can't type anymore. It's time to call it quits. Thanks everybody!

Now for my TONS of reviews…

**Hotspur: **I am still so flattered that you think I'm so good at all this…thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! I'm so glad you think that you like Zuko's attitude in my fic and the way he and Katara stare at each other.

Heheh…"emotionally constipated" That made me laugh. You are so clever with words.

I'm glad you liked my parody at the end. Lots of people did, and I'm thinking that's probably the reason I received so many reviews…I had to give Appa an accent! And British is the best kind! I love British people! Cheers, mate!

You've…seen…Zuko…fangirls? Like how? Do they have a Zuko Fanatic Convention somewhere that I missed? You must tell me! You also must tell me what sort of acting you did! I'd love to hear. I've acted too, but it's all just high school musical theatre stuff. I'd never be able to hold my composure if I was tied to a tree within three-hundred feet of Zuko!

One hundred miniature Sokkas? SQEEEEEEEEEEE!

I'm sorry about you're illness. That's terrible. Migraines suck. I've never had one, but one of my best friends used to get really nasty ones during school all the time, and I'd have to walk her to the nurse a lot. She got some meds now, so she's better. I'm sorry you have to get migraines and all that stuff too. But it must make you a stronger person to live with it and still be happy. I applaud you! And don't worry, I won't send the Crazy Herbalist after you.

I just read you're little blurb about "poor Sokka", and I got the most disturbing vision of Zuko heating Nachos and cheese dip on his stomach. My goodness. I compliment you not to make you blush, but because you absolutely deserve it. I will totally keep in touch when I head off to college. I'm sure I won't be that distracted, because this story has become my baby, and I eat, breathe, and sleep Avatar all the time now. Now I'm worried that this story will distract me from my school work! Ah!

Thank you soooo much for all the compliments and the enlightening chit-chat, Hotspur! I love you, and thanks for reviewing again!

**Junkfood: **Thank you for your compliments! I'm glad that "A Day on the Set" made your day! I hope you liked this chapter, and I did write more of the parody, so you are bound to like it! How old is your sister? And is she Zuko-obsessed like mine is too? Thanks so much for the review!

**sanriochica333: **Thank you very much for the kind review! I'm glad I like my story so much, and that you think Katara and Zuko are well portrayed. I worked for a long time on getting that right. Poor Sokka...did you see what I put him through in this chapter? Poor, poor Sokka. Lotsa Sokkangst. Your very welcome for the links to the Avatar convention website. I was very relieved to have found them too. You didn't have to get me anything, but oh well...((chomps on cookie)) The cookies are great! Thank you very much!

**Purple Demise: **((stares blankly at computer screen)) Okay…I'll have a crack at rhyming.

Thanks very much for reviewing with rhymes

You could read other stories but you chose to read mine

I'm surprised and delighted but I'm gonna be fine

'Cause of you I rhyme too or at least I am trying!

Glad that you like, and I'm honored you see

That you took all that time to write that to me

And your kind words are great and to me it's a dream

That you sound so mature but you're only fourteen

Yes I did, That was me, I checked out your page

Saw your notes and your name and even your age

I'm glad to discover that I'm one of your faves

Nice reviews and your words are something I crave

So write your own stories, paranoia begone!

With your skill you'd be Queen before very long

I would read them you see and I wouldn't be wrong

To return your kind words in a lyrics or song

So thanks once again for the awesome review

I hope that it's soon I will hear next from you

Enjoy the Zutara, I agree that it's cool

Then till later my friend, and I send you love too!

**A Fading Shadow: **Shock…shock from what? Oh! My updating skills. Yeah. I hope you liked it! I'm always pleased to have a ton of brand spanking new chapters to read, so…hope you enjoyed! Glad you're back! How was band camp? Thanks for the review, Shadow!

**Danielle: **Wow…practically had to be dragged away from the computer…you must like it! Thank you very much! I'm glad you're into it, it's really great to hear that. I will keep up the good work! Thank you!

**SeethingxShadows: **Ah, yeah, that parody was all my doing. There's more at the bottom of this page if you are interested in more! I think it'll continue for a while…Thanks for the review! I'm glad you think I update on time, and even gladder that you think the fluffiness of this chapter was just right. Makes me really joyous to heard that. And don't worry, you're never, ever going to be annoying to me! Thanks so much!

**XSeabiscuitX: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked my little add-on! Everybody needs a funny moment during their first day of high school. I can't believe you guys are starting so early…here where I live they aren't even allowed to start classes until after Labor Day. Good luck with school, and thanks for the kind review!

**btrfly123: **Thank you very much. I'm glad you liked my parody and my story. Yeah, Katara definitely has to have a crush on Zuko in "A Day on the Set". There's another "episode" of that down at the bottom! No Katara and Zuko making out though, I'm afraid. And yes, I did know that Dante Basco, who voices Zuko, also voices Jake Long. I didn't know about Katara's voice actor though. Thanks for telling me! Bye!

**Monito: **Glad you liked it so much! Thanks for the compliments, and I did continue the parody, it's at the bottom like the last chapter. Thanks for the review!

**laladoink: **I'm glad you think my story has depth and meaning. Lovely to hear that. Thanks ever so much for the review!

**Khazia: **You're so lucky you get to stay up late. I'm working in the morning all weekend so I have to go to bed early so I'm not like a zombie…I have an eight-hour shift tomorrow and the next day too…ugh. Thanks a lot for the compliments! I'm glad you liked the parody. I think that putting bloopers after your stories would be a great idea! And I'm pleased to hear you liked the Katara/Zuko interaction and the British Appa! Whoot! Thanks!

**LoyalFan: **Thank you! I'm glad you liked the little Zuko/Katara fluff. There wasn't too much in this chapter…but I'm glad you found my parody at the end funny. If you liked the last one, you'll LOVE the one I wrote for this chapter! Zuko-ness to the extreme! Thank you soo much for the awesome review!

**Caged Bird: **Thank you so much for your wonderful compliments. I'm flattered to hear that you think my characters are portrayed accurately. I really worked hard on that, so it's awesome to hear that it paid off. I accept your congrats with a ton of gratitude, my friend! I'm also glad you liked my little parody at the end! There's another one for this chapter! PS: I thought your comparing Appa to Micheal Caine was hilarious! I even showed my sister and she laughed. Thanks!

**DudettRin101: **Thank you! I'm glad you liked "A Day on the Set". Apparently, lots of people did, so I made another one for this chapter. Just scroll down. I will update soon, as usual. Thanks a bunch, Dudett!

**almostinsane: **Thank you very, very much! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks again for the review!

**WarriorAtHeart: **((also talks in British accent)) Your reviews are fabulous, mate, so what are you thanking me for? I and completely beside myself with gratitude for you! (( flips on the tely)) Ah, Midsomer Murders is on! Brilliant! ((talks normally)) Hehe…I gotta say, Warrior, you're the one who gave me the idea to give Appa the British accent in "A Day on the Set of Avatar" on that last chapter. So I thank you graciously, my friend. Thanks!

**Boylessgirl52941: **I'd love to make "A Day on the Set of Avatar" a completely new fanfic, but I'm afraid that won't happen. doesn't allow fics in "chat" format to be posted. I happened to write "A Day on the Set" in chat format. Sorry. Just don't tell anybody, and hopefully I won't get caught! I'm glad you thought it was funny, though! And I'm glad that you liked the chapter! Thanks a bunch!

**Night's Singer: **REJOICE! A new reviewer has come! I'm not scared at all, you can completely un-restrain yourself when reviewing my fic. Tell me everything. Thanks for the encouragement. I agree with you that Avatar is more that just a kids show…it's so much better than that. And your very welcome about posting the links to the sneak peeks. I thought that my fellow Avatar fans had to see something that important. I gobble up every shred of information on the show too. I'm very flattered that you think the characters are portrayed well in my story. As for writing chapters in advace, I'm currently working on chapter 12 now. Thanks for the review!

**chickygurl: **Whaddya mean you think your fic isn't that good? I really like it! And I'm really, really, really flattered that you love my story. Feels so good. Thanks. I'm glad you think it's original. I wanted it to be that way, and now it's been confirmed, so thank you again! Your's is really original too, I like how you insert random little quotes or poems into the story. They capture the characters emotions really well! Well, thanks for your kind compliments and review! Thank you very much!

**kayko15: **I'm glad you enjoyed "A Day on the Set". Thanks a bunch! I would ignore Zuko, but he's too darn cute when he's pissed off. ((proceeds to poke Zuko multiple times)) This is fun! Glad you found the stuff on my bio page useful…I think a lot of people were wondering who that smiling girl was when we saw how Zuko got his scar. I went out of my mind trying to think of every possible person she could be, BESIDES Zuko's sister. I even when as far as to think that maybe she could be Zhao's daughter (he's old enough be be a dad—but don't ask me what kind of women would want to reproduce with him—yeech!) I kinda didn't want Zuko to have a sister. Oh well. I'll take this moment to remind myself and all my reviewers that I don't own Avatar. Which sucks royally. Thanks a bunch, Kayko!

**Jess-chan of the Nya Nya Neko: **Hey, don't feel bad. As long as you review once in a while I won't start to worry about you. Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the last couple of chapters. I hope you liked this one and I hope you will like all of those to come! Thanks very much, Jess! Please review again!

**Animefangirlforeverandalways: **Thanks again, and I'm relieved to hear that my story is still great. Thanks!

**Ryuusui: **Here, have a shield to protect you from the rabid marshmallows. ((tosses you large shield)). Thanks for the review! I'm so proud of myself because I finally figured out "A Few Good Men." I'll have to rent that movie, if you recommend it. Glad you liked the fluffiness of the last chapter. This one wasn't very fluffy, but the really interesting stuff starts in the next chapter. I'm also glad that you enjoyed the parody at the end. There's more at the end of this chapter, and if you think the last one was hard on Zuko, wait till you read what I wrote here! Thanks so much for the kind review, Ryu!

**DiamondTook3: **So glad that you loved last chapter, dear! Hope you liked this one just as much, or more! I enjoyed the Zuko/Katara fluff. And I'm thrilled to hear you liked the parody at the end of last chapter. There's more at the end of this chapter! It's great I got you all pumped up for the next season with my informational links. I hope they start again soon…well, thanks again so much for the review! I love you!

**jerseygrl246: **Gah…sorry to stick you down at the bottom. I am happy to hear that you liked the last chapter. You were the only one to mention how Zuko and Katara got "close", and so I applaud you for that. Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed "A Day on the Set". Lots of people liked it, so I honored all your requests and gave you more. And look! (points enthusiastically downward)) You're the closest to it all! Thanks again, girl!

o))))))o))))))o)))))))))))o))))))))))o))))))))))

**A Day on the Set of Avatar, Pt. 2**

(Cut to dramatic music. Black screen fades to reveal Aang standing amongst many trailers. His stick-and-leechy nut microphone is handy, and he grins cheesily.)

Aang: Good day, everybody! Welcome to Part 2 of "A Day on the Set of Avatar: The Last Airbender!" Once again, I am your host, the one and only Avatar! (winks) Today is a special day…ever wonder what the stars of Avatar do in their spare time? Well, today's the day you find out, folks, because I'm going to spy on them.

Momo: Ahem! (coughs loudly)

Aang: (a beat) Ah…and now let me introduce you to todays co-host: Momo! He'll be helping me sneak about.

Momo: (bows proudly) He needs me. If he's caught Katara will clobber him again.

Aang: (rubs head) Um…that's nice, Momo. Let's get on with the show, alright?

(Cut to Zuko's trailer. Aang and Momo quietly sneak up on to the window. Aang turns towards the camera.)

Aang: Hm…that's strange. Ususally there's a ton of fangirls around here.

Momo: They probably all got sick of him. Let's take a closer look.

(Both Avatar and lemur approach a window and peek in.)

Momo: Whoa…whoa, that is wrong!

Aang: Quick! Give me the camera! The fangirls will love this!

(The camera is jostled a bit, and finally focuses inside Zuko's trailer, where the Fire Prince himself is visible. He's dressed only in flame-printed boxers with the words "Smokin!" across the front in big red letters. He's got his radio turned up and is singing and dancing along to the tune of Usher's "Yeah!")

Momo: That is the most disturbing thing I have ever, ever seen.

Aang: (covers mouth with hand in an attempt to not laugh) That is so great! It's ratings gold!

Zuko: (from inside) Bow-chicka-wow-wow! Yeeeeaaaaahhh!

Momo: (creeping out) I still say it's extremely disturbing!

Aang: If only Katara could see this…

Katara: (appears suddenly) If only I could see what?

Aang and Momo: (whirl around guiltily) NOTHING!

Katara: Come on, guys. I know you're up to something. (shoves both boy and lemur out of the way) Let me see!

Aang and Momo: (exchange both nervous and knowing looks)

Katara: What the—oh…oh my gawd! (blushes furiously)

Sokka: (suddenly appears much like Katara did) Hey, guys. Whatcha up to?

Katara, Aang, and Momo: (whirl around guiltily) NOTHING!

Sokka: (raises an eyebrow) Riiight, like I'll believe that…lemme see! (shoves them all out of the way and peeks in Zuko's window)

Katara: Sokka, you really shouldn't…

Sokka: (completely stunned by what he sees) Holy crap!

Zuko: (takes this moment to glance at the window; his eyes widen when he sees Sokka's face peering in) WHAT THE HELL!

Sokka: CRAP! (flings himself away from the window) RUN!

Zuko: (bursts through the door of the trailer, still half-nekkid) SOKKA YOU PERVERT! NO WONDER THERE'S SO MANY SLASH FICS ABOUT US!

Sokka: (bolts into the maze of trailers behind him) Merciful Lord! Help me!

Zuko: (blazes after him, not minding his lack of clothes at all) YOU ARE SO DEAD!

(As the two boys disappear, Katara, Aang, and Momo all exchange equally strange looks. Katara is still blushing, Momo looks seriously scared for life, and Aang just looks happy that Zuko didn't catch him.)

Aang: (holds up microphone shakily) Well…um, folks. I guess that's all for today. Tune in for another exciting episode of "A Day on the Set of Avatar!"

o)))))))))))o))))))))))o))))))))))o))))))))o)))))))))

Hope you liked! Love you all!


	9. Chapter 9: Imagine

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Ok, Zutara fans, this is where it gets really interesting…

**_WHOOPEE FOR 150 REVIEWS!_** Thank you all soooo much! I'm really, really honored and flattered and baffled by all the wonderful reviews I get! It's so great to have so many people supporting me! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

_More "A Day on the Set…" below! It's a special edition!_

o))))))))))))))o))))))))))))))o))))))))))))

**_CHAPTER 9_**

Katara curled up on the damp ground, hugging herself for warmth. The sun had set, and the sky had turned a pale shade of pink, darkening to blue at the eastern edge. The night was approaching, and it was already growing cooler. They had both made beds of pine needles to sleep on, but it would not be enough to shelter them from the cold. She glanced across the ground to her eerily quiet companion.

Zuko sat cross-legged on the dirt, a few yards in front of her. His eyes were closed and his ands were clasped so tightly in his lap that the knuckles had turned white. She watched him for a moment and expected him to sense her gaze and return it with a cold glare, but Zuko did nothing. For a moment the waterbender wondered if she was being ignored purposely.

Katara sighed and began to rummage through the things she'd collected from Zuko's destroyed boat. There wasn't any food, but she got a few useful things: a few knives, two blankets, and an oil lamp that had somehow managed to survive without all it's oil being spilt.

She set her find on the ground in front of her, and wrapped the blankets around her shoulders. They provided her with a little more warmth, and she clutched them to her body greedily. Then she hopefully glanced up at Zuko.

"Zuko?" She asked timidly.

The Prince's eyes cracked open a bit. "What?" He replied with a stinging tone.

Katara gulped. She didn't want to upset him and have him burst into flames again. "I was wondering…if you could light this oil lamp for me."

Zuko blinked at her and then gazed down at the oil lamp in front of her. "No." He replied flatly.

"Why not!" Katara retorted, unable to contain herself. "A little light couldn't hurt us, could it?"

Her eyes locked on Zuko's and there was a clash of fire and ice. The Prince's golden gaze grew hotter, and Katara feared that he was about to explode.

But somehow Zuko held his composure. "I said no." He said blankly. "Any sort of light could lead Zhao towards us."

Katara huffed. She knew he was right. But the darkness of this impending forest made her want to scream. She wanted to be back down by the water, but Zuko insisted on camping here. It was too dangerous sleeping by the water, he had told her. If Zhao and his soldiers came along, they would be trapped, and have nowhere to run to.

_But even if that happened, I could have used the water to attack them. _Katara thought angrily. _I don't have anything here…not even my water skin._

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and let out a few exasperated breaths. Zuko had probably meant it to be that way. Just to spite her. Just to make her feel weak. She gave the Fire Prince another unpleasant scowl. He hadn't moved an inch, his yellow eyes still boring into her.

"What are you doing anyway?" She asked him, gesturing to his awkward, stiff position.

The firebender had closed his eyes again, and this time he did not reopen then. But his mouth twisted into a frown. "None of your business."

Katara glared in return, but said nothing more. She leaned back and gazed at the ever-changing sky. The earth was slowly being blanketed in darkness, and there was nothing she or anybody else could do to stop it. She felt a stab of sadness when she thought about Aang.

_One more day wasted…_She thought with despair. _One day closer to the arrival of the comet._

Katara glanced back at Zuko. He had an expression of total concentration plastered to his face. His breathing was deep and slow, and rhythmic as a drum. The waterbender tried to pry her eyes away from him and miserably failed. She began to study him closely, her gaze tracing the edges of his sharp, angled face.

She couldn't stop staring at that scar.

Katara glanced down, embarrassed to be staring so rudely at him. What could have caused such a horrible, disfiguring injury? Perhaps Zuko had received it in a battle. Or perhaps it had been an unfortunate accident. She couldn't imagine the pain it must have caused.

_He's handsome…if you ignore the scar. _Katara thought as she scanned his features. _What? Oh great. _

Katara mentally slapped herself. She didn't mean that. Zuko was a firebender, an enemy, and a dangerous person. He'd attacked their village, threatened herself and Sokka multiple times, and was trying to enslave Aang. She should loathe him.

But she didn't.

Zuko could threaten Katara. He could wear that mask of a frown all day and pretend that he cared only for himself. He could ignore her all he wanted. But he couldn't make her believe that there wasn't something human underneath that tough exterior. He couldn't force her stop her from hoping that somewhere underneath that scar, there was a teenage boy with feelings. Somewhere.

And for some unknown reason, Katara couldn't force herself to cease thinking that way either. She had to believe.

Looking back to the firebender, Katara couldn't suppress her thoughts of comforting him. If it was as she suspected, and Zuko did have feelings, then he must be feeling rather lost and frustrated. He'd been shocked when they'd discovered his boat destroyed. He'd nearly incinerated himself in his anger. She'd tried to comfort him once already, and he'd shaken her off. But that didn't mean she couldn't try again.

Katara stood up and removed one of the blankets from her small form. She carefully approached Zuko and gently draped it around his shoulders. The Prince started and looked up at her with many emotions in his eyes. But there was no indication of anger.

"It would be unfair of me to keep both of them." She explained quietly.

The firebender blinked, but didn't protest as Katara seated herself again. She sat closer to him than before, smiling into his eyes. Zuko unclasped his hands and grasped the edges of the blanket, pulling it closer to him. But he wouldn't dare look at her, and he wouldn't dare offer her any thanks.

Zuko stared at the dirt and grass and pine needles that covered the forest floor. This girl's actions and words confused him beyond all belief. His own thoughts about her were even more baffling. He wasn't sure how to respond to her kindness. But he did know that his brain had been going into overdrive ever since she'd wrapped her arm around him before.

There had been a change inside him at that moment. Something…some nameless feeling had surfaced. Zuko had tried desperately through meditation to push it back down, but now it was _he_ that was sinking.

Zuko was no idiot. He was sixteen, and he knew how his brain and body worked. He'd seen plenty of beautiful women and girls during his travels and had lusted after them just as any normal boy would. He'd just never done anything about it. It was unimportant to him; the Avatar mattered more. But none of those girls had ever interrupted his thoughts like this one had.

_Damn it! I have more important things to think about than some stupid girl! _He thought angrily. _What about Zhao…_

Zuko couldn't fathom what Zhao could be doing right now. Destroying the Prince's boat and then not ambushing him was an irresponsible action. The Admiral had to have a reason. He was playing with them.

It was a sick, twisted version of cat and mouse, Zuko realized. And there was no way he could possibly win.

_What will happen to me? _He thought. _I cannot return to the Fire Nation now. _

Zuko hung his head in despair. No doubt Zhao was happily putting together a report for the Fire Lord. His father would learn of his betrayal. Even if Zuko somehow escaped the Admiral and made it back to the Fire Nation with the Avatar, he would not be welcomed back. Treason was one crime that was unforgivable.

The punishment would be death.

Zuko was frozen by the thought. He was doomed to wander aimlessly around the world forever. Never able to return home, hunted down like some sort of animal. He couldn't bear to live that way. It was not a life. Suddenly Zuko caught his breath.

_Zhao will have me hunted down like the Avatar himself! _

Zuko's thoughts darkened. He'd said that. The words had come from his own mouth. And he'd spoken true. He felt the blood inside is body freeze.

_The Avatar…_he wondered. _Is this the way he feels?_

Zuko glanced back at Katara. She was turned away from him for the moment, picking off the flecks of mud that had gathered at the bottom of her robes.

_Is this the way Katara feels?_

He'd been chasing them for months now. Stalking them. Once word got out that Prince Zuko had become a traitor, a hefty bounty would be placed on his head. He would be hunted just like he had been hunting the Avatar and his friends. The hunter would become the hunted.

_I'll be no better than them._ Zuko realized. _Everything I've done…everything I've hoped for…gone._

Zuko felt the last thread inside him snap.

"Zuko?"

The sudden, soft voice violently threw the firebender out of his thoughts. He turned towards the sound, and saw Katara watching him hopefully again. Katara, this girl that he'd saved. Zuko stared at her like she was some sort of demon. The girl's eyes narrowed.

"Zuko?" She asked again. "Can I ask you something…please?"

Zuko blinked. What could she possibly want to ask him? "Fine." He grunted.

Katara's eyes darted to him and then to the ground and back again. "Why…why exactly did the Fire Nation start the war?

There was a long pause. "Why do you want to know?"

Katara frowned. Something was wrong with Zuko. There was something in his tone of voice—he sounded so defeated.

"I'm just curious." She explained.

Zuko's head bowed low. "My great-grandfather was just power-hungry I suppose."

"Why?"

"I don't know why!" Zuko's snapped up, and he stared at her bitterly. "I'm not like him, or any of his other descendents, for that matter. If I were Fire Lord, I'd end this war right now. The Fire Nation isn't gaining anything. The war is pointless. It's just caused suffering for our people."

"_Your people?_" Katara replied, stunned. "Your people are winning the war!"

Zuko gave her a cold glance. "You'd be a fool to think that we are unaffected. Each day new troops are deployed. Our country's population is declining rapidly because there are so many men going off to war and not enough children being born. Our cities are falling into ruin."

The waterbender eyed the Prince with interest. "Go…go on." She urged gently.

She didn't have to tell Zuko twice. Suddenly he couldn't keep his thoughts to himself.

"The war is completely pointless…" He repeated. "It's been going on so long that people have forgotten why they are fighting."

"They have forgotten their reason for living." The firebenders fists clenched tightly and he felt his palms grow hot. "They have forgotten their children…the children that loved them. They _betrayed_ the children that loved them. To them winning the stupid war is more important."

There was an unexplained grief in the Prince's eyes as he finished his tirade. His lips ceased their speaking, and his voice fell silent. Katara suddenly felt like Zuko was her ally. He was against the war, just as they were.

"You know, the reason Aang exists is to stop the war." She offered kindly. "That's what Avatar Roku told him."

Zuko sighed heavily. "You cannot tell me you honestly believe that that child can end this war. In order to do that he'd have to defeat my father."

Katara leaned forward. "That's exactly what he has to do, Zuko. If you would just let Aang do his job this war would end! Stop trying to capture him. Let him do what he's destined to do."

A dark chuckle escaped the firebender's lips. "Don't be ridiculous. He doesn't have a chance. My father is the most powerful firebender in the world. He _cannot _be defeated."

"The Avatar could do it." Katara insisted. "But only if you let him."

Zuko turned a sharp glance on the waterbender. "Don't try to tell me what the Avatar is and is not capable of. Your precious friend wouldn't last two minutes against my father."

"You don't know that!"

"And you have no idea what my father can do to people!"

"Aang's people have all been killed!" Katara yelled, her anger rising. "Murdered! He's all alone in the world! There isn't a fate worse that that! What _more_ can your father do to hurt him!"

Katara was silenced when she felt a pair of burning hot hands close tightly around her wrists. She screamed as Zuko yanked her close to him, until their faces were mere inches away.

"Look at me, Katara!" The Prince hissed through clenched teeth. He gestured obviously to his scar. "Do you like what you see!"

Zuko threw Katara to the ground and stared down at her, his eyes almost glowing in the darkness, like embers threatening to burst into flame. He poked a single, loathing finger at his own face.

"THIS is what my father can do to people! My father _burned_ me…_branded_ me…and then _banished_ me!" He fumed. "If he can do that to his own SON, imagine what he can do to your dear little AVATAR!"

Katara gaped up at him, glistening tears forming in her blue eyes. Zuko couldn't stand to look at her. But he couldn't help but hear her words.

"I'm sorry, Zuko." She was saying. "I didn't know…about your scar. I'm…I'm so sorry."

The firebender began to pace wildly. "I don't need your pity." He whispered harshly.

Katara continued watching him intently, until he slowly came to a halt. She did pity him—it didn't matter whether or not he needed it. She sniffled and rubbed one of her scorched wrists with the palm of her hand. Suddenly Zuko was staring at her again. It was a different gaze than earlier. Katara had seen it only once before.

"Are you hurt?" His voice was monotonous, and there was a tremor in his words. They were forced.

Katara slowly moved back to her pile of pine needles. "It's ok." She dismissed, her voice barely audible. "I'm fine."

Zuko shrank back guiltily. He'd never meant to harm her. His emotions had just taken over him, and he'd been unable to control his element. He wanted to apologize, but he couldn't drive out those vulnerable words.

He unexpectedly found himself kneeling beside the waterbender. He took her hands in his own, inspecting them for any signs of blistering. Katara gasped when she touched him. His hands were rough, callused from the heat of repetitive firebending. The waterbender's heart weakly fluttered as Zuko's fingertips lightly traced the edges of her wrists, where the skin was flushing a tender shade of red.

"Please…Zuko, I'm fine." Katara pleaded. She couldn't let him touch her like this. It wasn't right. "Zuko…"

Zuko realized what he was doing and shoved her hands away. What was coming over him? He was growing far too soft, too caring. Something was destroying him from the inside out. Everything that once had made him strong had abruptly gone topsy-turvy and suddenly made him feel incredibly frail. He glanced up and found himself staring into Katara's clear blue eyes.

It was her, he realized. It was Katara. She was making him act this way. This contagious, festering feeling that was eating him alive—it was all her fault.

_That little waterbending witch…_He thought accusingly. _She's casting spells of kindness and pity on me. _

He stood up, making sure to inject an extra-cruel vibe into his voice. "You'll be fine, _Waterbender_." He spat scornfully. "So stop your whining. Go to sleep."

Katara gawked at the Prince. How could he change moods so suddenly? He was just spilling out his guts to her a minute ago, and then he'd suddenly blown up. Then he had acted like he had been sorry…but now…now he was as cold and unwelcome as ever.

"Fine." She said, casting her eyes to the ground. Hopefully he wouldn't see the hurt in her eyes.

Zuko glared at the waterbender as she turned away. She was already tucking herself under her blanket. Zuko quickly reached for his, ripping off his shoulders and tossing it into the dirt in front of her. Katara stared at him in question.

"You may have it." He said, his voice cold and superior. "_I_ don't need it anymore."

The girl's eyes closed, her lashes fluttered. She was pushing back more tears. Zuko's guilt began to well up into his throat, but he swallowed and pushed it back down where it belonged. He watched as Katara silently extended her hand and took the rejected blanket. She pulled the fabric around her small body and flopped down onto her bed of pine needles, feeling betrayed and confused.

Katara glanced over her shoulder. The sight of a pair of pointed-toe boots made her aware that Zuko was still hovering over her. She dared not look at him, but instead gathered up the courage to press two words out of her mouth.

"Goodnight, Zuko." She muttered. She heard the firebender suck in his breath.

Zuko replied with a stubborn 'humph,' quickly retreated back to his bed of pine needles and laid down. His giving the blanket back to Katara had not been out of kindness, he told himself. He needed to rid himself of it because it reminded him of her. He needed to rid his mind of her, of Zhao, of his father, of his failure, and of the entire world.

_Damn this world. _Zuko seethed. _Damn it and everything in it. _

Zuko closed his eyes. He had to escape. Sleep was only temporary relief from his pain, and that was only if his slumber wasn't plagued by nightmares and memories of the past. His heart screamed for something to ease the hurt. He needed something to dull the pain, the heartache, and the agony he'd learned to accept after two years at sea.

He couldn't accept it any longer. Something had to be done. And Zuko refused to do nothing.

o)))))o)))))))o)))))))))o))))))))))

_**Personal thing**_

Whoa…whew. That was a hard chapter to write. I wrote part of it and then erased half of that 'cause I hated it and then ended up re-vamping the whole darn thing. But it's much better now. Please tell me what you think! Pretty angsty, huh? Gotta love Angst!Zuko. Also, sorry for the lack of Aang/Sokka/Iroh/Zhao in this chapter. I'm not sure if I'll stick them in the next chapter or just wait till the end. The ending is one big, huge, climax of events! I can't wait!

**Also: **I'm very, very sorry for the lack of review responses on this chapter. You guys all deserve them, but I was very busy this week and about to go on vacation so I wanted to get this chapter up for ya'll pronto. Also, I've heard of that new FFN restriction about the reviewer responses—I just haven't seen any real proof of it on FFN. I'd like to look it over, so if one of you guys could tell me where the heck you found it…I'd be grateful, and I'll find other means of communicating with you guys. Once again, I'm sorry!

o)))))))))o))))))))o)))))))o)))))))))))o))))))))))))o)))))))))))

**_A Day on the Set of Avatar, Pt. 3_**

_(Once again, the familiar dramatic music swells up. A black screen fades, but this time to a rather artistic view of our favorite firebending Prince's nose.)_

Zuko: (grumbling unpleasantly) Stupid…forking…camera.

_(The camera is jerked around a bit, until the giant nose is pulled away and we finally focus on Zuko, inside his trailer. He grins, and is sans a phony microphone.)_

Zuko: Finally! (looks into camera) Good morning, Avatar fans! Um…it seems that your regular host, the Avatar, is unable to make it today, so I will be standing in for him. (a beat) And don't worry, I haven't hog-tied him and placed him in my closet.

_(Suddenly, a muffled whine escapes from the closet, which we can see clearly behind Zuko. The doors shudder a bit, and are finally kicked open from the inside, revealing their struggling contents: Poor Aang…hog-tied and scrunched up against a pile of Zuko's laundry.)_

Aang: Mmghgh! Fumghgpah! Hmph!

Zuko: Crap!

_(The Prince gets up and hurriedly slams the closet shut, tightly this time. He turns guiltily to the camera, then takes on a both charming and threatening look.)_

Zuko: (quite seriously) You didn't see _anything_.

_(There is a sudden blast of air in the trailer, and the camera is knocked down, enabling the viewers to see nothing but an extreme close-up of Zuko's carpet. Sounds of a struggle erupt, until the screen unexpectedly cuts out.)_

Technician Guy (who also happens to be one of Zuko's crew): (pops up onto screen) Sorry folks…just having a little technical difficulties…(looks about nervously, then smiles meekly and waves) Hehe…hi Mom!

(Screen cuts to Aang, looking only slightly disgruntled after his ordeal in Zuko's closet. He's got his leechy-nut microphone, but it's a bit crooked.)

Aang: Um…wow. That's an experience I don't want to have twice. (a beat) Um…well, Avatar fans…uh…(face goes blank) What am I supposed to say again?

Mysterious Female Voice: CUT!

_(Aang groans in frustration as we hear footsteps coming towards the camera. The Authoress joins Aang on-screen.)_

Roseblade: You're supposed to look at the camera and say "Avatar fans, the cast and crew of "A Day on the Set of Avatar" have an interesting proposition for you."

Aang: (face lights up in remembrance) Oh…yeah! And then I'm supposed to say that the reviewers can send in their own personal questions to the cast of Avatar!

Roseblade: Good boy. (pats Aang on his little, bald, oh-so-cute head, then turns towards the camera) That's right, my friends. We'll be producing a special "Letters to the Avatar Cast" edition of the show soon. So please send in any questions you might have for any of the characters.

Aang: Any question! It doesn't matter how goofy it is! To any character!

Roseblade: (to Aang) I think you've got it down again. Continue hosting, Aang-mah-man!

Aang: Gotcha, Roseblade! (to camera) You heard it, folks! Start sending in your questions via review today! Please include the name of the character you wish to ask a question to along with your name and a short explanation on why you wanted to know. Hopefully we'll be able to answer them all! We be castin' off now!

o))))))))))o))))))))o))))o))))))))))o)))))))))))

Hope you liked! And I'm serious about the question-asking-and-answering thing—do it! I don't care what characters you ask or what you ask them (as long as you keep it pretty clean) and I will answer them in the next installment of "A Day on the Set…"! THANK YOU SO MUCH!


	10. Chapter 10: Stars

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Woopee! Thanks to all you guys who reviewed to the last chapter! I'm glad you liked it, and the response to the "A Day on the Set" Questions was really good! I'm very happy!

Sorry I wasn't able to update until today, but I was on vacation in Maine until the 27th. It was really cool: my family and I went shopping, whale-watching (really cool even though I got sea-sick), and sightseeing. If any of you guys out there live in Maine, then you're lucky to live in such a beautiful state. Acadia National Park was breathtaking. Anyway, and I've been really, really busy with getting ready for moving and going to college. I'm moving in on the 3rd of September, so after that, I don't know how long it will be until I'll be able to update. If it's another long wait, then I'm sorry. School's gotta come first, but once I get my bearings, I'm sure I'll keep a pretty normal routine.

So…on with the story. A lot of you are gonna be surprised with what I have Zuko do…I'm so mean to him…mwahahaha. Read and beware.

o))))))))))))o)))))))))))))o))))))))))o)))))))))))

**CHAPTER 10**

Later that night Zuko stirred continuously on his pile of pine needles. He couldn't sleep. The fire inside him was consuming everything. He couldn't stop it. His heart and soul were going up in flames, and there was nothing he could do to heal his pain.

The Prince turned around to his side and observed Katara. She was sleeping, a peaceful expression on her face, with the oil lamp she'd swiped from Zuko's destroyed boat by her side. Moonlight rained down on her, illuminating her in it's soft radiance. Zuko felt the inferno in his chest calm just a bit at the sight of her.

But as beautiful as she was, looking at her would never be enough to mend the holes that had been scorched into the young firebender's heart. And no matter how full the moon, it's blue light could never penetrate the darkness that clouded Zuko's mind. He was lost. Utterly lost.

Slowly the Prince got up and moved towards her, careful not to make a sound. He knelt down beside her sleeping form and reached towards her.

Zuko's hand wrapped around the oil lamp, raising the object to his face. Then he stood up, and walked into the woods without a word.

o))))))))))o))))))))))o))))))))))o))))))))))))))

"Any sign of them yet?" Zhao asked his men as they reported back to the fort that night.

"No sir. It seems that the girl and Prince Zuko have left the area." Answered one of the soldiers. "What would you like us to do, sir?"

"Expand the search. Call in men from my fleet." The Admiral demanded. "They can dock and aid in this search as well. They will never get away."

"What about you, sir? What are you going to do?"

Zhao's eyes narrowed into slits, but that didn't stop everyone around him from seeing the ravenous fire behind them. "I'm going to join you."

o)))))))))))o)))))))o)))))o))))))))o))))))))))))

Zuko stood in a small clearing he'd discovered a short distance from the campsite. It was the perfect location. Far enough away from the girl so that she wouldn't know what he was going to do, but close enough so that in the morning she'd discover the evidence of what he'd done without much effort.

But most importantly, he had a good view of the night sky. The Prince tilted his face upward, eyes searching the stars. He realized that the world was much more beautiful than he'd previously thought. He wanted the heavens to be the last thing that he saw.

Prince Zuko was going to kill himself.

He'd gathered enough wood and kindling and placed it in a circle. Now he stood in the center of it, like a man condemned by some sort of crime. The oil lamp he'd taken from Katara was still in his hands.

Slowly, the Prince raised the lamp above his head. He tilted it ever so slightly and poured the oil over himself. He felt the cool liquid slid though his clothing, down his back, legs, and into his boots. It splattered on the wood at his feet, splashed his shoulders, and dripped into his eyes. It stung, but it didn't matter.

All the pain was going to over soon.

He dropped the lamp, and raised his hand to his face. This was it. One flicker and he could ignite himself. The oil would catch fire, and that in turn would make the rest of his body go up in flames. Fire--his own element--would consume him. It would satisfy it's tremendous hunger with his flesh, and quench it's thirst with his blood.

Zuko held out his palm and tried to summon a flame. He waited, but none came, and he knew it wasn't because he'd suddenly lost his ability to firebend.

He stared at his hands, at himself, and wanted to scream. His father was right. He was weak. He was a coward. Why was he afraid? Did he fear the pain? Ever since he received his scar, pain had never fazed him. Was it he was uncertain of what laid beyond in the next world?

Zuko could care less. It was _this _world that had destroyed him. It was _this_ world that had taken away everything he had. It was _this_ world he'd leave. Tonight.

He closed his eyes and prepared to try again.

_But what about Katara? _A sudden, uninvited voice called from the back of his mind. _What will happen to her if you die? She needs you to protect her._

_Shut up._ _Go away. She did this to me. _Zuko thought. _I don't care about her. _

The voice did go away, but not before adding one last, accusing word: _Liar._

The Prince ignored it. He opened his eyes and took one last glance at the star-frosted sky. He felt the surface of his palm become warm.

It was then when a blue-clad figure burst out of the trees and dashed to him. A high, female voice pierced the air. "ZUKO!"

He didn't move, didn't even flinch, as something soft collided with his torso. Zuko did, however, manage not to topple over, and was genuinely surprised when he looked down and saw that Katara was clinging to him.

The nearly hysterical girl wrapped her arms under his and embraced him. She pressed her face into the front of his chest and latched onto him as if she meant never to let go.

_What in the seven hells does she think she's doing? _Zuko thought angrily. She'd interrupted his plans, and he was not happy.

It soon became clear to him that Katara knew exactly what she was doing. "Zuko, don't." She pleaded with him. "Please don't. You don't need to."

Zuko almost stumbled out of his circle of firewood in realization. She must have followed him and had been watching him through the bushes. She knew what he'd been planning to do. And she was clinging to him to try and stop him from committing suicide.

_Stupid girl._ He thought. "Get away from me!" He shouted heatedly. The girl didn't respond.

He grabbed her roughly and tried to push her away. But Katara had clasped her hands behind his back, and she simply would not let go. She'd gotten a lot stronger since yesterday. All the while she was yelling and begging him to reconsider his options.

"If you want to kill yourself then you'll have to kill me too!" She finally cried, and Zuko could have sworn his heart skipped a beat.

_She didn't mean it. She couldn't have._

This girl…this waterbending girl…she had woken up next to him and the first thing she'd done was worry for his well being. She had spoken kind words to him. Listened to him. She'd tried to reassure him. He'd responded with hateful looks and stinging words. And now she was risking her own life trying to keep him from taking his.

"You don't want to die." She whispered. "Please tell me you don't want to die."

It was as if a ton of stone bricks had been thrown on top of the Prince. Zuko realized that Katara was right. He didn't want to die. He just didn't want to live the life he'd been given. He didn't want to die.

_But I have nothing now…_He thought, and it felt as if his insides were ripping apart. _What good is a life if you have nothing to live for?_

Katara embraced the Zuko tighter. She didn't care if it meant pushing her face against his shoulder or pressing her body closer to his. She just didn't want him to die. She'd had too many people die in her lifetime. Her mother and possibly her father…children, women, men…it didn't matter. She wouldn't let this happen. She didn't want to witness another death.

Even if it was Prince Zuko's.

Suddenly, she felt the Prince's body begin to tremble. She began to fear that he was going to lose his temper, so she held fast and clasped her hands tighter. But Zuko didn't lose his temper.

His hands crawled up her arms and clasped her shoulders. He allowed his head to droop towards the nape of her neck, until his forehead was rested on her shoulder. Then he collapsed, pulling Katara down to the ground with him.

The waterbender gasped as she was dragged down by Zuko's weight. He fell to his knees, and so Katara did too, right in the center of the woodpile. He dug his hands into the flesh of her back and pressed her to him much like what she'd done to him. His trembling escalated into something Katara didn't expect at all.

First she felt the wetness on the front of her dress. Then she glanced down and saw something glittering in the firebender's eyes. Tears.

Katara didn't believe it. Was…was Zuko, the cold, hard, expressionless Prince of the Fire Nation crying? Or was she just imagining it? His shoulders heaved as he began to sob and she knew it was real. Zuko was weeping. In _her_ arms.

Now she didn't know what to do. How was she supposed to comfort him? Slowly and gently she began to trace circles onto his back with her fingers, hoping it was something that would sooth him. But after a minute of doing that and Zuko was still sobbing, she gave up and tried a different approach.

"Shh…" She whispered softly. "Shh…it's going to be okay. I promise."

As soon as the words fell out of her mouth, the quivering body in her arms stilled. Zuko held her like that for an instant, as still and as cold as a statue. Then he suddenly grasped her upper arms and ripped her violently off of him, throwing her into the dirt outside the circle of wood.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" He hissed, frantically wiping the remaining tears from his face. "Don't you ever touch me again!"

Katara cringed as he stood up. Was he going to kill her now? Just because she saw him cry?

Her fears were not realized. Zuko spun around and rushed away into the woods. Katara stared after him, and it was only after a minute of trying to clear her mind that she realized he had headed back in the direction of their campsite.

Shakily, she stood up. Zuko had thrown her to the ground with so much force that she was surprised she hadn't broken an arm or something. And she was pretty sure that her upper arms would begin bruising soon from him grabbing her so forcefully.

Katara found herself following after Zuko. She didn't see him ahead of her and was worried that perhaps she'd lost him.

But she hadn't.

Upon returning to the campsite, Katara saw that Zuko was already there. He was lying in his bed of pine needles, and was either genuinely asleep or else just pretending. The waterbender had a feeling that it was the latter of the two.

She passed the still body of the firebender, careful not to make too much noise, and collapsed onto her own pile of pine needles. She didn't believe what had just happened. How could she? She lay there, wide-eyed for a while, trying to put together a reasonable explanation for it all.

But Katara's exhausted mind could not find one, and her exhausted body was aching with the desire for sleep. She decided to grant it its wish and closed her eyes.

She just hoped that Zuko didn't kill her tomorrow.

o)))))))))))))o)))))))))))))))o))))))))))))o))))))))))))))

Sokka was dreaming. He knew it, and he loved it. He was sitting next to a stream, the wind whistling a song for him through the trees. There was a sweet sent in the air, and the cool sensation of the water was tickling his bare feet. He smiled.

Katara was across the stream, playing. In reality his little sister was fourteen, but in his dreams she was only six. She was giggling and fussing in the regular childish way, her large blue eyes occasionally glancing across the stream at her brother.

Sokka smiled, but it was a sad smile. Katara had changed so much since they were small. She'd gone through so much pain and confusion when their mother had died, because she'd been too young to understand it. Now she was fourteen, but acting much older than she was supposed to be. He missed his little sister. The one who always wanted to put ridiculous items in his hair, the one that insisted on pretending she was an ice princess. He missed the simplicity of it. He wanted nothing more than to see the little Katara, to speak to her one last time. Like they could eight years ago, when their world was peaceful and calm, not this terrible, ugly mess.

All he had to do was open his mouth and shout across the river.

"SOKKAAAA!"

The teenager bolted awake, and he sat up abruptly, his forehead colliding with something hard. He flopped back limply on the bed, his hand coming up to rub his throbbing brow.

"Ow…Sokka, what did you do that for?" A familiar voice asked.

Sokka cracked open his eyelids and spotted Aang leaning over him. He was also nursing a painful bump on his head, and staring at the young warrior with question.

"I was having a good dream." He mumbled in return. "Well, sort of. But you ruined it."

The young Avatar frowned. "Sorry. I needed to wake you. I have a bad feeling."

Sokka moaned and slowly sat up again, this time making sure that Aang stood up straight first. "A bad feeling? How bad?"

Aang gulped. "I'm not sure. I-I had another nightmare."

The water tribesman looked sorrowfully at the young boy. Hadn't the spirits tormented Aang with nightmares long enough? He shrugged, leaning forward eagerly.

"I'm listening if you want to tell me about it." He suggested, holding out his hands.

Aang nodded. "It's…it's more of a vision than a nightmare."

"Just tell me, Aang." Sokka urged. He was impatient when he was tired. He turned and looked out the room's tiny, red-tinted window. There was the faintest light floating into the room through the glass. It must be near dawn.

Aang inhaled slowly and then exhaled. "Well…it isn't much, but we were on the deck of this ship…Katara was there. I heard her scream, and then I heard a splash. There was something…something dark in the water, and you jumped in after it."

The boy looked up at Sokka worriedly. "That's all I remember." He said sadly. "Sokka, I'm worried about Katara."

Sokka frowned. Aang had seen visions of the future in the past. What could this one mean? Was Katara going to be in danger? He hoped with all his heart that Aang would be proven wrong. He just wanted Katara here again, safe in his embrace. After this turn of events, he would swear he'd never let her out of his sight ever again.

"I'm worried too." Sokka answered. "But…but she should be back today. Zuko promised two days."

The airbender bobbed his head. "I sure hope so." He whispered. "I miss her."

Sokka stared at the boy. He imagined the scene in his dream again, his little sister a child and playing across the stream from him. He couldn't get to her. He couldn't shout across the stream. He and his sister would never revisit that peaceful, carefree time again. Not until the war was over with anyway. And even then it still might never be the same.

Sokka sighed heavily, his breath stirring the still air in the room.

"I miss her too, Aang."

o)))))))o))))))))o)))))))))o)))))))))

**Personal thing**

Sorry for the extreme shortness of this chapter, guys! I just felt that I would make it too long if I tried to fit in the next section…but did you like anyway? How did you like the Zuko angst/suicide attempt? Mind-numbing idea to have pop into your head at three in the morning, very dramatic if I might say so myself. The Sokka/Aang section at the end was a bit weak, I think, but I think that the hysterics between Zuko and Katara made up for it. Please, please, please review! Thanks guys!

Ok…due to the fact that there's no actual proof that you can get penalized for replying to reviewers, I've decided to continue the practice. Take that, FFN!

**1kenshinlover:** Thank you for your compliments! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you liked this one even better. More ten-shun! Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, too. And thank you for the question! It will be answered! Thanks again!

**Purple Demise: **Acts badly? Do you mean the behavior acting or the in-the-movies acting? I'm confuzzled! Of course that could be because I got three hours of sleep last night. But anyway, thank you for the review. I still think it's really creative of you to rhyme in your reviews. I just hope you don't do that in real life…hehe. Thanks again!

**Jess-chan of the Nya Nya Neko: **Thank you very much, Jess! I'm glad you like how I portray Zuko so much. I hope that you still think I kept him in character after this chapter…it's a questionable thing, if you ask me. Sorry for not updating quickly this time…I hope you like this chapter! Thanks again for all the compliments and kind words!

I love Zuko and Katara fics too. That's why I'm writing them! Hehe…thanks for all the compliments, it's very much appreciated, and I always enjoy having new reviewers! Thanks! And your question was asked by a lot of people, so it's definitely one that will be answered. Thanks again for everything!

**Boylessgirl52941: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter! What'd you think of this one and Zuko's breakdown? Good question, thanks for sending it in! Thank you again!

**Khazia: **Hello, Khazia! Thank you for all your compliments and kind words! I really appreciate them! Sorry your life has been hectic—but I'll give you a warning: If you think getting ready for senior year in high school is hard, wait till you go to college. I've been busy with that, and it's exhausting. Anyway, thanks again for the review. And you're letter was great! Zuko will definitely read it! Thank you!

**animeloverja: **Thank you for the kind review and compliments! I'm glad you like my story, and thank you for sending Iroh a question. Good question too. Thanks for that, and thanks for reviewing!

**Hotspur: **No! No! Don't be depressed! Zuko will not become "doomed!" I promise! He will only be tormented! Anywho…

I'm glad you liked the way I sort of made Zuko realize what Aang feels like. I originally didn't have that planned to write, but it came into my mind as I was typing the chapter and so I inserted it in. I liked it, and I'm very glad you thought it was good. I'm also very pleased to see that you liked my observation of the war's effect on the Fire Nation. I sort of comparde the Hundred-Year War in "Avatar" to the World Wars I and II. Of course countries are going to have to make sacrifices and suffer when they are at war! It happened to the US, it happened in Germany, it happened in Japan…so why not the Fire Nation? That's my theory. Although, of course, a war that lasts one hundred years is going to have far greater effects on a country than a five year war would. That's how I came up with the idea.

Thank you for your compliments about Zuko's little "My Father/Your Avatar" speech. At first I wasn't sure what to make out of Zuko's relationship with his father. We already knew that Zuko feared him greatly from the episode "The Storm". I mean, the look on young Zuko's face when he finds out he's about to battle his father in Agni Kai is more than enough to tell you that. I played a bit with why he might fear him so much with my story about how Zuko's mother died. But I felt as if we were never really told exactly how Zuko feels. I think it's like this: He fears Ozai greatly, but he also yearns for acceptance from him. I think he wants to love and respect his father the way a son should, but because of what his father's done to him, isn't capable of that anymore. That makes him feel even more unworthy. Plus, Zuko's pretty obsessed with upholding his honor (and I bet that the social order of the Fire Nation is built on honor) and if he loses that, then he'll have nothing left. All in all, he's a pretty messed up sixteen-year-old.

Oh…gee. I hope that didn't bore you too much. I'm glad you liked "A Day on the Set" and your question was a really good one, so it will be included! Thanks a bunch, as always, Hotspur!

**JunkFood: **Thank you! I'm glad to make your day with "A Day on the Set". It's really fun to write, and even better fun to know that people like it! I liked your question! It's a good one. Thanks gain for the review!

**Goddess of love: **Excellent, creative questions! I commend you for them! And cool name—you could be a movie star and not have to change your name. I know a girl who's last name is Starr too, but her it's not Tracee Starr. I like how you spell "Tracee" too. Thank you for the review!

**WarriorAtHeart: **Thank you very much! Zutara rocks, but when angst is involved, it is sooo much better! Thanks for the compliments and the review!

**XSeabiscuitX: **Hehe….thanks for the review, Seabiscit! Your question made me laugh, it's very clever! Thanks for that! Oh, and I never really got the chance to thank you for including my story in your C2. Thanks a bunch for that, it's really an honor! Bye, and thanks again!

**DudettRin101: **Thanks! Your question was included in "A Day on the Set"! Thanks!

**almostinsane: **Thank you! Your question was a good one! Thanks for that, and I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the review!

**Night's Singer:** I'm glad you liked! Zuko angst is the best…I bet you liked this chapter! Zuko angst to the MAX! Thanks for the review, and I commend you for staying up so late to read my story! Thanks!

**iloveprincezuko: **I'm glad you love my story! And I'm really glad you think Zuko's not out of character! And your question is definitely and interesting one, so I will include it! Thanks very much for the compliments and the review!

**SeethingxShadows: **Of course I love you! You guys all rock hard!

Yeah, I suppose that new rule about responses is just a rumor. I haven't gotten booted off yet, so I'll continue it. I must communicate! Glad you hear you still think my portrayals of Zuko and Katara are correct! Please don't steal my talent! I need it! ((eyes shift around suspiciously)).

Also, excellent questions you asked! I loved them very much and they will definitely be included in todays "A Day on the Set". Thank you so much for the kind review and your compliments. Once again, I'm flattered! Thanks!

**Zukos Girl: **You're right, it was a "connection moment" as you said. In later chapters, there will be a different type of "connection moment." Hehe. I'm glad you like "A Day on the Set". It's really quite popular, I've been thinking (after this fic is over) of doing a spin-off based on that. I can't promise anything though. About the new FFN rule thing…yeah, I'm not gonna stop unless I get some real proof that I can't do it. So HAHA! Thanks!

**LoyalFan: **And you thought that the last chapter was angsty! I hope you liked this one! Thanks for the warning about the stupid new rule that may or may not exist—at least now if I get booted off FFN then I'll know why…hehe—still hope that doesn't happen though. Thanks for your compliments and your question! It's a good one, and will be answered! Please scroll down for the next installment of "A Day on the Set" to see it! Thanks again and I'll see you later!

**ML7: **Things get better…ah, sorry to crush your hopes, but things aren't getting better just yet. Zuko has to have a nervous breakdown first, and then Sokka has to do some soul-searching…and Katara needs to prove to Zuko that she really cares about him. It will be a bumpy ride, but the outcome will be terrific, I think. Thanks so much for the review!

**totallystellar: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like the Zuko/Katara-ness (we all do here!), because it truly is great. I'm also pleased to hear that you think my portrayals are correct! Yay! Thank you very much for the compliments!

**blufirestar: **My best chapter yet? Aw, shucks! Thanks you very much for the kind, overwhelming compliments, my friend! As for the speed at which Katara and Zuko's relationship is going…well, let's just say the next chapter plays a big, big, big part in that. Don't worry, them two are gonna have a bumpy ride before I let the warm fuzzy parts come in. But I'm glad you're concerned, and I'm definitely concerned too because I don't want my story to turn into crap. As for your question—it was a very good one and will be answered! Scroll down! Thank you very much, my friend!

**jerseygrl246: **I'm sooo glad you loved it! It's great to hear your compliments, especially after being absent (well—in Maine and away from my beloved computer, anyway) for so long. I'm pleased! And your question made me laugh and cringe at the same time…not sure what the answer will be on that one…scroll down to find out, because that question is definitely one I'm using! Thank you so much!

**Monito: **Yes, I know, Zuko's _finally_ starting to realize his feelings! Thank you for the compliments! Your question was a good one and will be answered accordingly! Thanks!

**DrakenD4: **Oh, you can bet I will continue! Thanks for the review and the compliments! You're very kind. Thanks again!

**kayko15:** I'm sorry…why is it always you that gets stuck waaay at the bottom of the reviewer responses? Next time, you'll be first, I swear it! Thanks for the review and your questions for "A Day on the Set". I will put them to good use. Thanks for your compliments…please tell me what you think about this chapter…I really would like to know! Thanks again for everything!

o)))))))))))o))))))))))o)))))))))o)))))))))))))

Ok…I'm soo sorry, I got all your hopes up and made you think I'd have the next installment of "A Day on the Set of Avatar" down here. But the truth is, I was way too busy getting ready for college to finish it properly, plus I had a TON of questions to answer…I wasn't able to finish. I'm sorry I let you down guys. I hope I'll make up for it in the future. Well…I'm moving into college tomorrow, so hopefully I won't be too preoccupied with school to not write. Please be patient for me! Bye, and thank you all so much! Your support is great and I'm inspired by all of you! Thanks!

**Roseblade22**


	11. Chapter 11: Feelings

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**AN: **This is for my sister, Anna. Muffin, I know you hate this pairing (which is ridiculous) but after reading this chapter…don't be freaked out. No throwing stones or sticks… or your gerbil. Just calm down. And I promise I will draw you a really pretty picture of Zuko without his shirt on.

Let's hear it for my sister, everyone! She's so jealous of Katara in this fic, and I swear she's going to explode when she reads this chapter. LOL. Maybe you will too…read on….

**_"Into the Fire" has received over 200 reviews! Thank you all! I love you all to death!_**

o))))))))o))))))))o))))))o)))))o))))

CHAPTER 11 

**__**

Katara felt the cold wind stinging her cheeks. The chilling air was creeping under her blankets and causing her to shiver, to stir. The waterbender desperately wished that she had her nice, warm, parka to snuggle into. She groaned unhappily and hugged herself for warmth, turning over. The waterbender half-opened her eyes, and then gasped.

Zuko's pile of pine needles was empty. He was gone. Again.

_Oh no…_Katara thought, a strange sort of fear gripping her heart. _He didn't…he couldn't have…gone back to…to try again?_

The girl didn't waste time thinking about it. She stood up and flung off the blankets that covered her small form. Instantly the cool air made contact with every single inch of her exposed skin. She suddenly felt like ice. She recovered the blankets and then stood up again, her eyes searching the surrounding wood for any signs of the Fire Prince.

"Zuko!" She called loudly. Suddenly she heard a noise in the brush off to her left.

She spun around quickly, hoping that her screams hadn't attracted the attention of anything other than Zuko. A dark form appeared from beneath the trees, and Katara was able to let out a breath of relief. Zuko appeared and gave her a strange, but equally icy look as he approached her. He had something cradled in his arms.

"Here." He grunted blankly, throwing her a fist-sized, golden object.

Katara caught it before it had a chance to hit her. She leaned down to closely inspect the thing, but it didn't take her long to conclude that it was food. Fruit, to be exact. And she was very, very hungry. Hastily she ripped away the fruit's golden skin and began to lap at the juices that seeped through.

Katara only paused her greedy feast when she glanced at Zuko. The Prince was eating his own piece of fruit, but his eyes were looking over at her…with a heated expression. Katara frowned and lowered her food.

"Zuko, don't stare at me like that." She told him, careful to seem casual. "Especially while I'm eating."

The Prince's lone eyebrow lowered dangerously. "I will do as I please." He replied.

Katara scowled, but reluctantly didn't say anything more to the firebender. He was in an especially dangerous mood, which was understandable. Zuko had been reduced to wanting to take his own life last night. Katara couldn't help but think it was some sort of miracle that she'd managed to stop him. But then he'd suddenly turned on her, and now it seemed as if he was angry with her for foiling his plans.

The waterbender turned away from her grouchy companion, and discreetly lifted the sleeve of her robe, exposing the upper half of her arm. There was a ring of slight bruising closing around her bicep, evidence of Zuko throwing her to the ground. She lifted her other hand and gently brushed her fingertips over the delicate purple marks.

He'd touched her so gently before, when he'd thought he'd hurt her wrists…it didn't seem possible that Zuko could have done this too.

_Stupid…_She scolded herself. _His violent tendencies are normal. It's what he did before that…that didn't seem possible._

Katara raised her hand and looked with confused eyes at her wrists. Her skin had not been burnt, nor had it blistered. Zuko's outburst had simply caused her skin to darken into a shade of red, and become a little tender to the touch. They had lightened to pink now, barely visible on her caramel-colored skin. She gingerly brushed the marks with her fingertips. They only hurt a little now. She'd just have to be careful.

The waterbender glanced over her shoulder at Zuko, a longing for answers in her eyes.

_How could he act so concerned before, and now be so cold? _She wondered. _Why does he have to be so darn stubborn all the time?_

Katara approached him. She wasn't going to let his mood swings repel her. The firebender's eyes gave her an uneasy, almost nervous look as she strode right up to him and knelt down. Katara reached out before he could react and seized his hand, the one he'd gotten stuck in thorn bushes.

"How is your hand?" She asked softly. Zuko could have sworn the kindness in her voice was enough to smother him.

He swiftly took his hand back. "It's just fine." He replied stubbornly. "Didn't I order you never to touch me again?"

"Yes." Katara answered. "But it doesn't mean I have to obey you."

"I'm a Prince. Therefore you shall obey my orders!" Retorted the boy. Katara shook her head.

"You may be a prince, but you aren't _my_ prince." She replied wittily. She extended her arm towards him. "Now let me see your hand."

The firebender shoved both his hands behind his back and glared at her. "No."

Katara felt her own temper begin to rise. Why was he being so difficult? She was just trying to be nice! And he was acting like some sort of spoiled two-year-old.

"I just want to see if it's healing alright, ok?" She explained. She reached for him again, but Zuko continued to hide his hand from her.

"Why must you insist on _pretending _to be concerned about me?" He asked crossly. "You're not fooling anyone, you know."

Katara's mouth dropped open in shock. "I'm not pretending!" She argued.

"Yes, you are!"

"Am not!"

The firebender's face twisted into a vicious sneer. "You know it's true!" He spat. "My people have oppressed, raped, murdered and driven your people to the very ends of the earth. Admit it, you _hate_ me."

"This has nothing to do with my people or your people!" Katara yelled, her hands balling into fists. "This is between you and me!"

"There is _nothing_ between you and I." The Prince insisted. "Nothing."

Katara let out a frustrated snarl and jabbed her finger into Zuko's chest. The firebender quickly slapped it away, but Katara didn't back down.

"Now you're the one who is pretending, Zuko!" She accused loudly. "You'd love to believe that I don't care about you, but I do! I know it sounds crazy, but it's true! Otherwise why else would I have done what I did last night?"

There was an element of surprise somewhere behind Zuko's golden eyes. But he was quick to cover it with more of his arrogance.

"To save your own skin, that's why!" He answered confidently. "Without me here you'd be helplessly lost!"

The Prince watched as the waterbender's whole body began to tremble with frustration and anger. It made him remotely comforted to know that his words had such an effect on her. It made him feel less weak.

"That's not true!" The waterbender shot back. She leaned towards him and hissed through her tightly clenched teeth. "I did it because I didn't want you to die, because I value all life! Even if it's yours, Zuko!"

The Prince didn't like that comment too much. He stood up and leaned over her menacingly. "If you care about me so damn much, than why don't you prove it!" He shouted.

"Fine!" Katara sprung up as well, her eyes bright. So, her example last night wasn't enough for him, was it? She'd show him…

The waterbender suddenly stepped closer, pressing towards the Fire Prince. Zuko stayed put. He wasn't about to let this mere girl intimidate him. Unless she got closer than she already was…

Suddenly Zuko felt both of Katara's small, delicate hands lean softly against his chest. Zuko nearly gasped. His eyes grew wider still as the waterbender closed the space between their bodies, terribly, unbearably close. She pushed herself up on her tip-toes and tilted her mouth towards his.

Suddenly all of Zuko's anger, every ounce of loathing he'd held for himself, his father, Zhao, and the rest of the world suddenly melted away with one touch. Katara's lips gently pressed against his own, kissing him. She was _kissing_ him.

The extraordinary feeling lingered for only a moment, and then Katara pulled away. She didn't look as Zuko expected her to. Her eyebrows lowered, and her voice did as well, dropping into an irritated tone. She placed her hands on her hips and stepped back, looking at Zuko expectantly.

"Well?" She asked. "Have I made my point?"

Zuko stared at her, unbelieving. He offered her no reply. Katara growled low in her throat and stamped her foot into the dirt. "Answer me!" She demanded.

Katara glared up at her opposite, the stubborn, snobby Prince Zuko. He gaped at her as if she was some sort of monster that had just crawled out of a swamp.

_Maybe that is the way he sees me…_She thought somewhat sadly.

But even as she thought it, she spotted something in Zuko's expression rapidly change. She watched warily as the corners of the firebender's lips tugged upward, revealing the barely visible outline of a smile on his face. Katara stepped back a bit, wondering what could be going on in that twisted mind of his. She glanced up at his yellow, fierce eyes and searched for an answer to this strange behavior.

The waterbender didn't have a long time to look. She felt the Prince's warm hands trail up her arms, across the soft skin of her neck, until his fingers rested under her jaw line, cupping her head in his hands, like a cool drink of water he was about to taste.

Zuko did taste her. Katara only had time enough to gasp for a little bit of breath before the firebender's lips connected with her own. It was a soft, experimental kiss, awkward for them both at first. But after he was convinced that the girl wasn't going to push him away, Zuko wasted no time deepening it.

Katara's body suddenly froze in response to the unexpected feeling of the Prince's mouth smothering her own, her blood turning icy cold like the air around them. When she'd kissed him, she'd thought that he would tear her away from him, shout at her for trying to seduce him, or some other ridiculous Prince Zuko nonsense. The waterbender never expected him to actually kiss her back!

Even as she stood there, stiff as a statue, Zuko's hands were sliding down to her shoulders. His fingers began kneading her tense muscles there, melting the frigid flesh beneath her blue robes. He pulled her closer, trapping her between his torso and his arms. Katara unconsciously placed one of her small, delicate hands on his chest, directly over Zuko's heart. The throbbing muscle underneath Zuko's skin was beating a mile a minute, and Katara knew her own pulse was mimicking it.

Zuko felt the girl in his arms relax and smiled into the waterbender's mouth. Katara found herself enjoying the feeling. Zuko's mouth was warm and inviting, and he tasted mildly of smoke and spices. It wasn't so bad kissing Zuko, she decided.

Katara slid her hands up over his shoulders, leaning further into him, and felt the Prince react to her touch. He sighed pleasantly, and then suddenly pulled out of the waterbender's grasp.

Katara let out an upset little sound as her lips were left bare and red, swollen from Zuko's vigorous kisses. She backed away a few steps, finally realizing what she'd done. What _they'd _done.

"Oh…oh no." She muttered as she felt a hot blush creep onto her cheeks.

"What?" He demanded. His voice was less harsh than usual, a tinge of worry in it. He thought he might have done something to repel her.

Katara continued to do nothing but blush furiously, unable to face him. She heard the Prince's voice grow softer. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Katara lied, glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes. "I just can't believe you…you kissed me like that."

Zuko raised his solitary eyebrow. "Something wrong with a firebender's kiss?"

"No…" She frowned at him. "Why'd you kiss me anyway?"

Zuko crossed his arms in front of his chest. He ran the tip of his tongue over the edge of his teeth and smirked. "As I recall, you kissed me first."

"That was to prove a point!"

"Then why so quick to wrap your arms around me like that, Katara?" The sound of her name rolling over his tongue was a sensation Zuko suddenly enjoyed. He'd definitely use it more often.

Katara's cheeks burned at his words, but her embarrassment was quickly overwhelmed by anger when she heard the Prince's cocky remark. "Don't get any ideas!" She scolded heatedly. "It won't happen again."

The firebender's smirk disappeared, and he uncrossed his arms. He looked at her for a moment longer, and his eyes allowed a tiny expression of hurt to escape his gaze. Then almost instantaneously it was gone, and Zuko only looked mildly disappointed.

"So be it." He muttered, beginning to turn away.

Katara's eyes widened. "Hey!" She shouted, and Zuko whirled around. "I'm not done with you yet!"

Zuko shot her an irritated look and cocked his head. "What is it _now?_"

Katara's arm shot out in front of her, her palm facing upward. Her face softened, but the glitter in her eye informed Zuko that she was still quite irritated with him.

"Can I see your hand _now_?" She asked.

The firebender rolled his eyes, but obeyed. He surrendered his injured hand to Katara, who inspected it thoroughly. The swelling that was present before had passed, and all that was left was a slight indication of a rash and a few scratches. Katara nodded, satisfied that he was healing properly. She was just about to release Zuko's hand when she felt his other close around her wrist.

Katara winced unwillingly at his touch. Zuko frowned deeply as he examined her wrists, tracing the markings just like he had done before. Katara couldn't help but notice that her reaction wasn't so different either. Her breath hitched in her throat when his fingers grazed the palms of her hands. She looked up at him, and saw an unfamiliar expression wash over the Prince's face. Guilt?

Zuko glanced away. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered softly.

"Well, I didn't mean to upset you." Katara replied. "I guess I shouldn't have tried to delve into your country's business like that…asking about how the war started."

The Prince shook his head. "You did more than most firebenders would do."

"Why say that?"

"I've told you why."

Katara smiled slightly. True, Zuko had explained that to her before. She waited patiently until the Prince decided that she too was in good health and released her hands. She looked up at him and saw that he was staring at her again. There were many questions in his eyes.

"Yes, Zuko?" She asked, breaking the silence.

The firebender blinked, as if he'd just woken up from a trance. "Why do you care about me, Katara?" He asked directly. "I've never…never given you a reason to."

Katara's eyes dropped to the ground in thought. Why did she care about him? He had, after all, sabotaged her village, chased herself, Sokka, and Aang halfway around the world, and was completely obsessed with capturing Aang and making him a prisoner to the Fire Nation for the rest of his life.

_I should hate him for everything he's done. _She thought grimly. _But I actually find myself feeling the opposite…_

The waterbender glanced back up at the waiting Prince, her eyes no more telling than they were before.

"I don't know why I care about you, Zuko." She replied honestly. "But…but maybe you can give me a reason in the future."

With that, Katara forced herself to turn around. She collected her blankest and calmly strode over to the other side of their little campsite. Zuko watched her intently, and felt his rare smile tugging on his lips. He allowed it to come and even permitted himself to grin, as long as Katara didn't turn her eyes his way.

_That, Katara… _He vowed silently. _…is one challenge I will very gladly accept._

o))))))))o))))))))o))))))))o))))))))o))))))))

Personal thing 

**__**

Damn it, this chapter was really short too! But I wanted to give you guys just a whole chapter of nothing but Katara/Zuko fluff with no worries. How'd you like the kiss(es)? Please send me your comments or constructive criticism! I cannot tell you how much I revised and rewrote this chapter over and over again (I worked nonstop on it for like, five days) and it would immensely appease me to know that my efforts were not in vain. Please review! Thank you all! I love you!

I also didn't have time this week to answer all the reviews…um…so sorry. I don't know if I'll be able to continue that for a while…college, you know. I love and thank you all though! Thank you for all the reviews!

o)))))))))o)))))))o))))))))o))))))))))o))))))))o

A Day on the Set of Avatar: The Letters to the Cast Edition, pt. 1 

(Once more the introductory music swells up, and the screen fades from black to a scene of the whole Avatar cast seated comfortably in their chairs…Aang, accompanied by his leechy-nut microphone and Momo perched on his shoulder is sitting to the far left of the group. He offers the audience a big, cheesy grin.)

Aang: Good day, Avatar fans! Today is a special day indeed, because we received plenty of letters from you guys and now…(he gestures to his cast members)…we are all here to answer them!

(The Avatar leans over the side of his chair and hauls into his lap a ridiculously enormous bag overflowing with envelopes.)

Aang: (stuggling to lift the bag) Man, this thing is heavy…

(The boy finally succeeds in lifting the bag, reaches in and pulls out the first envelope. He opens it quickly.)

Aang: This first letter comes from **1kenshinlover**, who would like to ask Sokka and Katara this: What are you guys going to do when the war is over?

Katara: Wow…I never really thought about that before…I suppose just go back to the South Pole…maybe start to date…

Zuko: (visibly bristles)

Sokka: I'd have to go back home too. I still have lots of kids I have to teach how to be warriors, you know. And maybe a little dating on the side…

Aang: (raises eyebrow) Weird. Ok, here's the next question—from **Khazia.** She writes to Zuko.

(The Avatar holds up the letter and reads it out loud.)

Aang: Dear Prince Zuko: I loved your "SMOKIN'!" boxers. And the dance was fantastic. Just thought you should know that someone adores half-nekkid hot guys dancing to a rockin' song! Ack, don't kill me for that! Khazia.

Zuko: (looks very cute with a blush staining his cheeks) Thanks, that's very flattering. I'm still trying to forget that incident.

Sokka: Tell me about it!

Zuko: (glares) Shut up!

Katara: Guys, let Aang read the next letter!

Aang: (pulls out the next letter) This one is addressed to Iroh!

Iroh: (pumps fist enthusiastically) Yesss! Score one for the I-man!

Everybody else: (gives Iroh very, very strange looks)

Iroh: What?

Aang: From **animeloverja**: Iroh, if you could choose someone to marry, who would it be?

Iroh: (thinks for a moment) Is Oprah free?

Sokka: (nudges Zuko's arm, laughing) Haha—Auntie Oprah!

Zuko: That is beyond disturbing! (to Iroh) I wouldn't let you!

Aang: Next question! This one comes from **Boylessgirl52941**. She writes: Dear Zuko: Who do you truly love and why don't you ask her out? 

Zuko: (turns beat red) Do I have to answer that?

Aang: Come on, Zuko, we all agreed to this!

Katara: (begins to look nervous) Maybe he shouldn't…I mean it's kind of personal.

Zuko: Well…she's a girl…

Sokka: Geez, I hope so!

Zuko: And she's pretty and all that stuff…and I haven't asked her out yet because her…um…(throws Sokka a vicious glance)…her relatives probably won't approve.

Aang: (is already shuffling around in the bag for another envelope) I guess that count's as an answer. The next question is from Hotspur and is also for Zuko.

Zuko: (pales considerably)

Aang: What is your favorite scene in avatar and why?

Zuko: (lets out a huge sigh of relief) Well, I really liked filming the fight scenes in "The Blue Spirit". It made it different because I had to use swords instead of firebending—plus the mask rocked.

Aang: Remember when you jumped out at Katara and scared the wits out of her?

Katara: Boy, I do.

Zuko: You know, that mask mysteriously disappeared after that. I don't know where it went.

Katara: (stiffens)

Aang: Some fangirl of yours must have took it. You know them.

Katara: (relaxes) Yeah…hehe! You know them fangirls!

Aang: The next question is from **Junkfood**. Its for me, Katara, Sokka and Zuko. She wants to know what the best scene was to film for us.

Sokka: When me, Katara and I whopped Jet's butt! That was the best!

Zuko: I wasn't in that episode!

Sokka: That's exactly why it was the best!

Katara: Guys, shut up! I actually liked filming "The Waterbending Scroll". Working with all the pirates was fun.

Zuko: Tying you to a tree was fun too. I liked that episode as well.

Katara: (giggles shyly) Right.

Iroh, Appa, and Momo: (share knowing looks)

Aang: I liked "The Warriors of Kyoshi". Sokka dressing up as a girl was fantastic!

Sokka: (sulking) Of course _you'd_ find that funny!

Zuko: (wincing) That was weird.

Katara: Zuko, didn't you actually think Sokka was a girl at first? Did you ask for his number or something?

Zuko: (terrified) Um…no!

Sokka: (gladly taking this opportunity to embarrass Zuko) Yes he did! It was the most disgusting thing ever!

Zuko: (shooting back) At least I don't look in people's trailer windows like a pervert!

Sokka: THAT was a big misunderstanding!

Aang: (quieting everyone) Guys, guys! Next question. This one is from **XseabuiscutX.** She asked Katara: Could you get me Zuko's phone number?

Katara: (blushes slightly) I don't have…his phone…you'll have to ask Sokka. (giggles)

Sokka: Eew! I don't have it! I threw it away! (to Aang) Next question, PLEASE!

Aang: Ok. This one is from **Goddess of love** to Zuko. She asks: Do you always dance around in your underwear, or do you just eat too much of your uncle's cooking?

Iroh: Excuse me?-

Zuko: (groans) GOD! I'm never going to live that down!

Sokka: (laughs) I bet he does it all the time!

Zuko: NO! No, I do not. Sorry to disappoint.

Aang: Ok, one last question before we have to wrap. This one is also to Zuko…

Sokka: (grumbling unhappily) Damn fangirls…

Zuko: (glares at Sokka with a look that says "Don't insult MY fangirls!")

Aang: (ignoring Sokka and Zuko) It's from **iloveprincezuko**.

Sokka: Ooooh…

Zuko: Shut up. (cringes slightly) Just ask the question, Avatar.

Aang: (smiles knowingly) She wants to know if you'd be her boyfriend.

Katara: (blinks and scowls)

Zuko: (eyes darting from camera to Katara) Um…how about I just send her an autographed picture? 

Aang: I'm sure she'd like that…(holds letter out to Zuko)…eh…here, take it. It's covered in lipstick kisses.

Zuko: Eh…ok. (takes letter and folds it up quickly, just in case it has anymore surprises inside.)

Aang: (turns to camera) Well, that's all we have time for today, folks! Don't worry, we'll have another "Letters to the Cast" Episode next time! Hope you enjoyed!

o)))))o))o)))))o)))))))o)))))))))))))))O)))))))

Hehe…seems like I've gotten in a bit over my head with this one. There were so many questions asked that I couldn't possibly fit them all in to one episode. So I hope those of you who's questions didn't get answered will be patient. Their coming. I hope you liked it! College so far has been good to me, but my story files are all saved on my computer at home, so I can't work on the story as school. I did that on purpose so I wouldn't be distracted and wouldn't do my homework. I hope you all understand!

Also…seems like I picked the right dorm to stay in…there are people who love anime all over the place. Ever have a cute boy you've never met before come to your room just cuz "he heard there was a girl who liked anime in here"? It's forking awesome.


	12. Chapter 12: Hope?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't sue. And no stealing my ideas either, or I will come to your house and suck your blood! Grr!

I'M VERY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! PLEASE READ AND FORGIVE!

o))))))))o)))))))o)))))))))))))))))o)))))))))))

_**CHAPTER 12**_

The sky was darkening. So was Admiral Zhao's mood.

He knew the soldiers he led into the forest were grumbling about how unreasonable it had been for the Admiral to destroy Prince Zuko's boat, but insist on not setting up an ambush. They would have had the girl and the Prince in custody by now, they whispered. Zhao had to resist the temptation to burn them all with a wave of his hand.

It had only seemed unreasonable, he said over and over to himself. But there was really a purpose. He wanted to worry Prince Zuko. The little brat had embarrassed him too many times. Defeating the Admiral in Angi Kai, and infiltrating his fortress not once, but twice in two days. Zhao had lost too much to that spoiled child. Prince Zuko had to pay for what he'd done.

Zhao wanted so badly to break every bone in Zuko's body. But not before he broke the young Prince's greatest weapon: His spirit.

_Right now he's trapped. Nowhere to go. Nowhere to run. _The Admiral thought. _He knows he's done for. The thought must be killing him._

"Admiral Zhao?" A voice suddenly cut into Zhao's thoughts. He shot a disapproving look at the lieutenant who had addressed him.

"What is it?" He asked gruffly.

The soldier turned his chin upward. "We just received word from one of our warships that Prince Zuko's ship has been spotted off the coast."

The Admiral's interest immediately perked. "How far away from his estimated position now?"

"Here are the coordinates, sir." The soldier handed Zhao a few wrinkled slips of rice paper.

Zhao looked over the information and then smiled. "If our banished Prince is aware his ship is so close, he undoubtedly will try and get to it by any means." He said.

"What do you propose we do, Sir?"

Zhao got the soldier a wicked glance. "Call for a ship. We will intercept Zuko's vessel, arrest everyone on board and then await for the Prince's arrival."

The Admiral turned his eyes away from the soldier. "Shameful how easy this is." He muttered.

The lieutenant nodded absent-mindedly. "I will send a message to one of the war ships immediately, Sir."

"Excellent." Hissed the Admiral through his teeth.

It's just a matter of time now… 

o)))o))))))))o))))))))))o))))o)))))))))))o)))))))))))

Katara crunched through the leaves and the rough underbrush of the forest. She stared ahead of her blankly, seeing only the trunks of hundreds of identical trees. Katara felt her fingertips slip between her lips and she began to bite her nails nervously.

_I must be going insane…_She pondered. _Giving my first kiss away to Zuko. And admitting that I cared about him…_

The girl blinked and glanced backwards over her shoulder. The firebender was walking closely behind her. She wasn't sure why, but as soon as they'd gotten over the initial shock of their kissing, the Prince had pointed her in one direction and ordered her to walk. The girl's mind was to exhausted with thought to protest. However, she didn't know why he insisted on following her, instead of the usual other way around.

Katara quickly glanced back at the Prince again, careful to make her movements look casual. Zuko was five or six feet behind her, his eyes strictly fixed on the ground ahead of him. Katara stared at him for a moment longer, then turned back, sighing heavily. She didn't understand the recent events that had so suddenly come upon herself and Zuko. She'd developed feelings for him. And those feelings ran deeper than she'd dare to admit.

_What will happen when we get to the ship? _Katara wondered. _I can't let Zuko take Aang into the Fire Nation. But I don't want to be enemies with him any longer._

What Katara couldn't fathom was if Zuko was pondering the same subject. Looking back at him one more time, she noticed that he didn't even seem to sense her gawking at him.

_He must be deep in thought…_Katara mused.

She shrugged to herself as she turned back towards the forest. Nothing unusual about that, but the waterbender couldn't help but become insanely curious of what Zuko could possibly be concentrating on.

Katara forced herself to come to an abrupt halt, whirling around so she faced the firebender. Zuko blinked suddenly and stopped a few feet in front of her, offering the girl yet another irritated look.

Katara crossed her arms and stepped back to allow some distance between herself and Zuko. "Sorry. I need to know what is going on." She demanded.

Zuko's lone eyebrow lowered and he glanced briefly over her shoulder to the forest beyond. "With what?" He questioned stupidly.

The waterbender rolled her blue eyes. "What else? Us!" She exclaimed. "You might be able to pretend that we didn't kiss back there, but I can't."

"I'm not pretending anything." Zuko argued back.

"You haven't said a word to me since we left the campsite." Katara pointed out. "What have you been thinking about?"

Zuko's chin raised a little bit. "Why so interested?"

"Because I just am." Katara said with a frown. "Let me just ask you something."

"What?" Whined the Prince. "By the Great Spirits, you women are positively impossible to deal with."

Katara ignored his stereotypical comment and simply spat out what she'd been wondering ever since they'd started their silent walk. "Zuko, I admitted that I cared about you. Now what I want to know is…is: Do you care about me?"

The question seemed to take the Prince off guard. For a moment the fire in his eyes was lost and he looked quite vulnerable. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because, frankly, I wouldn't think much of you if you didn't admit it after kissing me like you did this morning." Katara blurted.

"Would you think much of me anyway?" Zuko asked thoughtfully. His hand went up to rub his brow. Katara's mouth twisted into a frown.

"I might…" She answered warily.

"Would it hurt you if I said I didn't care?"

"Well…yes."

Zuko's eyes lightly grazed the waterbender's face. His lips formed a tight, thin line before he finally spoke. "I don't want to hurt you." He whispered.

Katara's eyes widened eagerly. "Well?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes at her in return. "What do you want me to say?"

The girl thought about it for a moment. "That you care enough about me to let Aang go. Let him do what he's been destined to do. Let him save the world." Katara admitted slowly.

The waterbender watched nervously as Zuko's stance suddenly stiffened. His eyes flared with a golden flame and he ripped his gaze away from her. Katara frowned as he brushed past her and headed deeper into the forest.

"Hey!" She whirled around, shouting angrily. "Zuko, I was talking to you!"

She rushed up to the Prince and was about to place her hand on his shoulder, when Zuko abruptly halted and turned on her. Katara instantly felt her flesh being scorched by those eyes, there was such a red fire inside them.

"It's impossible." Zuko hissed. "I've searched for two years for the Avatar and I _will not_ give him up now."

"You don't even need him anymore!" Said the waterbender. "If Zhao tells your father about you rescuing me--"

"I will deliver the Avatar before Zhao has a chance to spread his infectious lies to my father. I will _not_ let Zhao win." The Prince interrupted determinedly. "And I will _not_ let the Avatar go."

"If you cared about me you would!" Katara retorted.

Zuko's face momentarily resembled an expression of astonishment, then rapidly transformed to steel, hard and cold on his marred face. He leaned his head back and stared down at Katara like a snake that was about to strike. Yet he did nothing.

"I guess this matter is settled then." He whispered harshly. The words cut into Katara like a knife.

The Fire Prince pivoted on his heels and turned his back on her again, stalking off into the wood. Katara felt the tears beginning to form in her eyes, but blinked them away. She followed the firebender with her eyes, twin pools of mixed emotions.

_He…he just said he didn't want to hurt me. _She thought, feeling terribly decieved. _Then why did he so suddenly change?_

Katara knew it then. She couldn't stay with Zuko any longer than she already had. It was ruining her. She wasn't herself anymore. She looked up just in time to see the Prince turn back impatiently.

"Are you coming?" He asked heatedly.

Katara stared at him for an instant. Then her eyes changed, and became hot like the surface of the sun. She imagined her gaze burning away at Zuko's flesh for a moment. The teenager stared back with a disapproving face.

Katara's mind whirled. She couldn't stay with Zuko. Everything about him was eroding away at her soul, as the water erodes the stone. He didn't care about her, and if she stayed with him and allowed him to take her to his ship, she'd seal Aang's fate as a prisoner for the rest of his life. Katara's eyes began to tear as she thought about it. Then she made her choice.

"No!" She spat out the word as if it were poison.

Then Katara's legs coiled and sprung, and she tore away into the trees. She hoped she would be able to outrun the firebender in this dense underbrush. But it was doubtful her feet would be able to carry her away that fast.

"Katara!" She heard her name being yelled behind her, just another sound.

The wind rushed past her ears, screaming at her to move faster. Her heartbeat was pounding inside Katara's skull, growing faster by the second. She needed to get away. A small cry escaped her lips as she leaped over an oversized tree root and scooted around a twisted mass of thorn bushes. One of the branches caught her clothing, ripping the cloth to tatters. Katara stumbled and fell, panting hard.

"KATARA!" Zuko's voice rang in her ears again. He was closing in on her.

The waterbender scrambled to get up. She frantically searched the area around her for a place to hide or to escape. But she'd found her way into a thicket of thorn bushes, and if she tried to push her way through in any direction, her dress would snag again. She was trapped.

Glancing behind her, Katara saw the figure of Zuko racing between the trees towards her. She sucked in a terrified breath. The salty air stung her abused lungs, and she coughed.

_Wait…salty? _She thought, surprised. _I must be near the ocean again!_

Katara's heart instantly soared. If she could get to the shore before Zuko got to her, maybe then she'd be able to hold him off. But the thicket closing in around her…

The girl didn't think about it as she plunged into the thorns, her hands in front of her, protecting her face. She whimpered slightly as the sharp points poked through her clothing, digging themselves into her flesh. Yet she pushed forward still, further into the brush…but closer to the water.

Yes, she could see it now, gleaming, shimmering water casting light between the trees. She could smell the ocean, a heavenly scent in her nostrils. Katara pulled away from the thorns, desperately trying to free her clothes from them. But her hair became caught in the mass of branches as well, snagging on the thorns just as easily as her robes had. Now she was stuck, and at the mercy of Prince Zuko.

Even as the terrible thought began to fester in her mind, her pursuer jogged around the corner of the thicket. When he saw her, captured by the thorns as she was, he shook his head and mumbled some curse to himself. Katara watched in growing fear as he approached her, and reached behind his head to pull out one of his beloved Dao swords.

_Oh…_Katara panicked. _He's not going…kill me, is he?_

"You stupid, stupid waterbender." Zuko grumbled unhappily. He raised the sword and brought it down in a swift arch, cutting through the branches that held Katara fast. "Did you actually think you could get away from me?"

The firebender looked up at her for an answer, but Katara set her blazing eyes to his skin again, burning him. Zuko frowned and continued chopping at the thorns that surrounded her.

"I'm _not _stupid." Katara retorted finally, wincing as each branch was freed.

Zuko nodded. "Whatever." He grabbed her sleeve and gave it a good yank, effectively freeing Katara from the thicket. Sheathing his sword, he pulled Katara close, his hands clamping tightly onto her upper arms.

"Listen to me, Katara." He said dangerously, breathing into her face. "Don't you ever, _ever_ try something like that again. Do you understand me?"

The waterbender struggled against his chest, trying in vain to push Zuko away. When his hands squeezed her small arms even tighter to prevent her escape.

"I'll never understand you!" She screamed. "Let me go!"

"Calm down." Zuko ordered in an icy voice. He briefly wondered whether the order was meant to convince Katara…or himself. The thought was dismissed after his words seemed to penetrate. The girl stopped her thrashing.

Zuko relaxed his grip on her arms. He sighed heavily, not knowing exactly what he should do or say. "Katara…" He began.

"What? What now?" Katara interrupted, her words tumbling through her lips as though she had no control. "What are you going to lecture me about this time! Or are you going to kill me!"

"Kill you?" The baffled Prince replied. "Why would I--"

"Why wouldn't you?" She said before he could finish. "You don't seem to care enough about me anyway!"

The firebender paused for a moment. "That would not be the honorable thing to do." He said finally.

Zuko freed Katara, earning him another look of confusion and anger from the waterbender. She immediately hopped away a safe distance and removed her eyes from the boy.

"What is with you and your obsession with honor?" She fumed. "It's all that matters to you! The whole world could go to hell, and you'd be happy as long as you'd get your honor!"

"Listen!" Zuko ordered, a bit more harshly than he meant to. "My whole life was built on honor. My whole _country_ is built on honor!"

He placed a palm to his temple, as if trying to ward off an oncoming headache, and glanced at Katara from the twisted corner of his mutilated eye.

"I don't know if I told you this before," He began, taking deep breathes, "But you've obviously not figured it out yet: I don't have honor anymore. My father exiled me, and by doing so my honor was revoked, and my place as heir to the throne was stolen, my home was gone."

Zuko moved closer to Katara, placed his hand under her chin, and tried to get her to look at him. She refused, but Zuko continued his confession.

"Katara, the only way I can gain any of that back is by delivering the Avatar to my father—alive." He explained as softly as he could. "I've searched for two years. I—I can't give him up. My life is worth nothing without honor."

The waterbender shook her head vigorously. "No, that's where your country misleads you. All life is worth something, even the most dishonorable life."

"I means something to me." Zuko argued. "And nothing on earth has rivaled it's importance—until now. Until…you."

Katara glanced at him for an instant, her gaze softening a bit. "What are you trying to say, Zuko?"

Hearing her say his name once again was a relief, but hardly a comfort for the Prince. "What I'm trying so say is—what I'm saying is that it's a difficult choice, Katara."

"That's not good enough."

"DAMN IT, Katara!" Zuko shouted. "What the hell is good enough for you?"

The waterbender glared at him. "I've told you! Let Aang go!"

"I can't do that!"

"Yes, you can!" Katara yelled. "All you have to do is give up your pride and do the right thing!"

Zuko gritted his teeth. "Katara, we don't have time for this now! Zhao's troops could be—"

Suddenly a low, thunderous wail swept across the land. Katara and Zuko both jumped, startled by the loud noise.

"What was that? What was that?" Katara squealed, obviously frightened. She looked to Zuko, expecting the same expression to be on his face as well, but instead, she found his face lit up.

"What? Zuko!" She urged.

The Prince's lip curved into a smile. "That's my ship!" He finally cried.

"Your ship?" Katara echoed. Suddenly she felt a wave of relief flow through her veins, and then immediately felt guilty.

_Why am I feeling relief?_ She asked herself. _This only means that Zuko will finally get to trade me for Aang—exactly what I've been fighting against._

But Katara couldn't repress the happiness and excitement of getting to see her brother and Aang again—even if it was just once more. She couldn't deny herself being with them one more time.

Zuko grabbed her hand and bolted in the direction of the sound. Katara allowed herself to be dragged along beside him. She forgot all about the argument she and the firebender had started.

She couldn't help thinking about Sokka and Aang.

o))))))o))))))))))))))o Personal Thing o)))))))o))))))))))))))o))))))))))

Ick, that ending sucks. Sorry, I don't have a lot of enthusiasm today, but I managed to get it done.

Well, that's that for all you guys who were waiting for the next chapter. I AM EXTREMELY SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG! But please keep in mind that I am a busy woman and writing fanfic is a recreational thing, and there are other things in my life that I have to take care of first. Thank you to all you you who kept encouraging me to write, especially ML7 for sending me so many messages reminding me that I was late! LOL. I'm very glad to be back and I hope I won't get too many flames for posting so late.

Also, I have to say that I barely had enough time to scrape this chapter together. So, sadly, there will be no Behind the Scenes of Avatar segment this chapter. Perhaps in the next chapter, and maybe in the future I will separate it and make it into an entirely new fanfiction. I'm sorry if I disappointed any of you, but it was all I had time for.

I can't make any promises about the next/last chapters in the story. I will try to have them finished sometime during the summer when I don't have school to attend, but I will have a job, so once again, I can't promise you anything. I will try though.

Thanks to all of those who read my story and were very patient with me. I appreciate everything you've every done for me. Thanks from the bottom of my heart.

Roseblade22


	13. Chapter 13: Agreement

Disclaimer: Steal my story and I will send Zuko to firebend your ass! (Excuse the French, please!)

(((((((((((((((((((o **CHAPTER THIRTEEN** o)))))))))))))))))))

Zuko's heart pounded with the rhythm of a war drum as he and Katara raced towards the sound they had heard. The ship's horn sounded again, a noise so loud that it sent a shiver down his spin. _His _ship.

_Thank the Spirits for Uncle Iroh,_ he thought excitedly. _He must have been worried about us._

Even as he ran he felt his heart swell with hope. The ocean's salty smell filled his nostrils, the sunlight grazed the tops of the remaining trees, and suddenly Zuko's foot sank into a wad of sand. The sunlight glared harshly off of the water's surface, but he shielded his eyes and searched for his ship nonetheless.

"Do you see it?" Katara asked, searching the waters herself. "Zuko, how do you know it's your ship?"

"Every ship's horn sounds a little different. I've lived on mine for two years, so I should know what it sounds like." Zuko's voice was not unkind to Katara as he told her this, but rather…joyful.

Katara slowly smiled at the Prince. Zuko probably didn't know it, but he had a giant smile plastered on his face, glorified by the sunlight raining heavily down on them. She remembered the argument they had been having, how harsh he looked when he scolded her.

_It's such an amazing change…_She thought, but she was interrupted by the firebender's voice.

"There it is!" Zuko cried. Immediately he pumped his fist in the air—not only a gesture of celebration, but as a signal. A ball of fire exploded above the teenagers' heads and rocketed hundreds of yards into the air.

"Zuko!" Katara screamed, started by the blast.

The firebender ignored her, and instead sent up another blazing fireball, but his smile was fading.

"They…they can't see it." He mumbled brokenly. "The…sky must be too bright."

The Prince hung his head, seemingly defeated, and let out an exasperated breath. He watched with a frown as Katara approached the water's edge and crouched down. She cupped the cool water in her hand and began to bend it into a long, winding rope.

"Why can't you just burn some firewood and make a smoke signal?" Katara suggested, glancing up at them.

"No." Zuko disagreed, shaking his head stubbornly. "Zhao's troops would see it and flock to this place."

"Wouldn't they have seen your fireballs? And won't they be flocking anyway because they heard the horn?" Katara said wittily. She let the water she was bending fall onto the flat sand and watched it sink in. She turned to the firebender to watch his reaction.

Zuko clenched his fists, and inhaled sharply though his nostrils, but then paused.

_She's right._ He thought. _Zhao's troops would love to hijack my ship. If they head this way they'll find us._

He stood back up. "We have to get to them, or Zhao is going to find us." He glared down at Katara expectedly.

Katara looked back, clueless. "What?"

"Start waterbending!" Zuko said impatiently. "We can't walk on the water to the ship!"

The waterbender dusted off her hands and straightened, locking eyes with the Prince. "Zuko, I'm not going. I can't let you do this to Aang."

"You would rather be recaptured by Zhao and tortured?" Zuko shot back. "Katara, do you have any idea what that man can—"

Katara closed her eyes, struggling not to replay her horrible experience in her mind. "Zuko, I know exactly what that man can do."

She looked back up at him heartbrokenly. "But unfortunately I also know what you _will_ do, and that hurts me more." Zuko watched in shock as the girl backed away from the water and began to retreat away into the trees.

"Katara!" He yelled after her, but she didn't respond. He raced up and cut her off.

"Katara, please—you can get us there." He pleaded. "I saw you when we came upon my boat…just because you think you're not powerful enough…"

Katara shook her head and tried to pass. "That's not the issue here! And you know it! Stop trying to manipulate me."

"What! Who's manipulating who?" Zuko fumed.

"Excuse me?" Katara asked.

Zuko pointed a very accusing finger at her chest. "I know what you're up to. You want me to grovel at your feet and let your little Avatar go! I'm not letting you do that!"

"I'm not letting you imprison my friend!" Katara retorted. "Even if it _does_ mean that Zhao catches us!"

Zuko couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was she actually going to give them both up so that her Avatar friend could be free? It was impossible! He had to do something or else…or else he didn't even want to think of he consequences. Meanwhile, Katara was brushing past him, heading towards the forest once again. Zuko turned around.

"Katara." He said, in a tone he didn't even know he could emit. "Please."

The waterbender hesitated, and then glanced back at him. Zuko couldn't make out the expression on her face. Was it grief? Anger? Question? Slowly Katara turned around to face Zuko.

For an instant Zuko felt as if the sand around his feet was sucking him down. Helpless. He had no idea what he could say to her to make her change her mind. So instead, he stared at her and did some mental clarifying.

_Alright…do I care about Katara?_ He asked himself. That was easy enough to admit, given he'd already kissed her. _Yes._

_Why?_ That was the harder question. She was as stubborn as he was, with a mouth that did too much talking and a brain that didn't do enough thinking—especially in the common sense area. She was difficult to get along with and she refused to be changed…but Zuko couldn't deny it. _I just do. I can't give a reason. Damn it._

His thoughts were interrupted by Katara's voice, harshly reprimanding him for calling her attention and then spacing out.

"Hello? Are you listening to anything I'm telling you?" She was nagging, huffing and stomping her way over to him.

"Well?" She demanded as she came to a stop directly in front of him. Zuko struggled with his conscious.

"What…what do you want me to do?" He asked brainlessly, for the second time that day.

Katara paused before answering. "You'll do the right thing—let Aang go. Even join us. Sokka won't like it, but I would. And you could help us end the war. _That_ would be honorable."

"I care about you, Katara." Zuko blurted. Katara made a doubting face.

"Stop looking at me like that. I do, alright." He said. His face twisted. Zuko tried desperately to tell his feelings. "I--I don't want to be your enemy."

Katara smiled slightly. "That would mean you couldn't be enemies with Aang either."

Zuko groaned and frowned. "Please, Katara…don't make this harder than this already is."

Katara softened. Zuko really had changed during the time she'd been with him. Changed…or just revealed what he was really like, instead of hiding inside himself like she suspected he'd done most of his life. She smiled at him.

"Let's do this:" She offered. "I'll waterbend and get us to the ship. Then we'll discuss this in safety."

"Done!" Immediately cried the Prince.

"_But_…" Katara sternly interrupted. "Until we make any agreement, you have to stay away from Aang and Sokka."

Zuko clenched his teeth and forced himself to agree to the waterbender's demands. "Fine." He grunted. "Stubborn waterbender."

Katara smiled even brighter, ignoring the firebender's unpleasant grumbles. Zuko was secretly glad that he'd managed to bargain with her. It was something he'd never learned to do in his country. Their creed was not to make deals, but to overpower others and simply take what they wanted. He was even gladder when Katara threw her arms around his neck and embraced him. With only some hesitation, he curled his arms around her shoulders, savoring the feeling of her against him.

"Thank you, Zuko." Katara said. "I know we can work this out."

She slowly and reluctantly pulled away from him, but found herself caught, encircled by Zuko's strong arms. She looked up at him, questioning his motive. A smirk had formed on Zuko's face.

"There's another condition I want fulfilled before I agree to this whole thing." Zuko said.

Katara looked at him, baffled. _Great. This can't be good._ She thought.

"I want another kiss." The firebender declared with a widening grin. The waterbender blinked, surprised by the sudden request.

"Why?" She asked out of instinct.

"As part of our treaty." Explained Zuko, clearly enjoying her confusion. "I'm not agreeing to anything until I get what I want."

Katara felt a blush begin to creep up onto her cheeks. She couldn't deny that _she_ didn't want a kiss.

_Why do the spirits do this to me?_ _And why Zuko of all people?_

Katara couldn't say that she was complaining that she had captured the affections of the firebender. She'd always believed that every event happened for a reason…but what purpose would Zuko have in her life? At this moment she couldn't say nor ponder that purpose.

"I'm waiting…do we have a deal or not?" Zuko urged impatiently, as always. He looked at Katara expectantly.

"Oh, alright!" She granted. "Stubborn firebender."

Zuko dipped his head low to meet her mouth, and their lips connected. A soft breeze blew and he felt that warm, wonderful, and wanted feeling flush through his body. He knew Katara could feel it too, for she sighed and allowed herself to be pulled further into his embrace.

Another soft gust of breeze came, and it caught Katara's long hair. The breeze was followed by the last, piercing sound of the ship's horn. Out of the corner of his eye, the Prince could see the small black shape of his ship just entering the bay. Reluctantly, Zuko pulled away from the kiss.

"We should go." He said breathlessly.

Katara nodded, but didn't say a word. She was freed from Zuko's grasp and headed back down the sandy dunes towards the water. Zuko followed a few feet behind and watched with interest as she closed her eyes and concentrated on her element. The Prince stared at the water and stared in awe as it began to weave, and to slither away. It left a bare patch of wet sand, upon which Katara advanced. Slowly more water began to move. A path of seabed shot out in front of them, towards the open ocean. Zuko was impressed—she was becoming more powerful.

Katara let out a breath and turned to Zuko, motioning for him to follow her.

"Come on, it's safe." She teased.

Zuko frowned, but obeyed. He never liked water, and living on a ship for two whole years had intensified that dislike. But it was Katara's element, and she was a wizard with it. Slowly he walked beside her.

"Watch your step." She instructed, and she pointed to a particularly large starfish lying in front of them. Zuko paused for a moment to stare at the thing. It wasn't very often he saw one. He then stepped over it carefully and the couple continued along the ocean floor.

o))))))))))))o))))))))))))))o)))))))))))))))o))))))))))

Iroh stood about the deck of his nephew's ship, his stubby, old torso leaning out towards the waves. The old man was squinting, trying to get a good look at the shoreline. But he could see no signs of Zuko and his waterbending counterpart.

They had discovered the remains of the Prince's boat early this morning. His soldiers had searched every inch of it, even the parts that were underwater—but they'd found no sign of the General's nephew nor anything else. What they had found…troubled Iroh deeply. One of the soldiers had returned to the ship with something tightly grasped in his hand.

It was a mask. One that Iroh recognized as Zuko's.

Many of the crew had accepted the Prince's fate rather quickly. A sunken boat and the mask left at the scene most likely meant that Zuko had been captured or killed by Admiral Zhao. But Iroh refused to believe that his nephew could come to an end so quickly. Besides, signs of a struggle would have survived in the sand, and there was none.

Instead there was a pair of footprints aged approaching the shore, and then retreating back towards the forest. Iroh hadn't allowed his men to enter the wooded area. The footprints would have been lost in the thick underbrush anyway, and who knew if Zhao's soldiers were still lurking around.

Now they were pushing full speed around the peninsula of land, knowing that Zuko—if he was even alive, would probably reside there and try to signal them. And he had a waterbender with him, so the chance of them being closer to shore was greater.

Beside the General sat the Avatar, perched like some sort of orange and yellow bird on the railing. The boy didn't have to worry about falling overboard; if he fell he could simply blast himself back up using his airbending powers. Beside the Avatar was the waterbender's brother, who looked worried sick. Iroh turned to them and tried to comfort them with some warm words.

"Don't lose hope, my friends. If anyone can take care of your friend in the wild, it's Zuko." He said proudly. "My nephew is very skilled with survival tactics. I taught him everything I know."

Sokka looked unconvinced. "I'll just be happy when Katara is here and safe."

The older boy still didn't like the thought of his little sister caught in the forest with the firebending Prince. But he had to admit that Zuko wasn't just some dumb fellow, and neither was his old uncle, so what Iroh said probably rang true. But still, his worried heart couldn't be consoled until his sister was with him.

Sokka looked at Aang, somehow balancing on the ship's railing like a bird or a monkey or something. The Avatar felt his gaze and turned towards him.

"I hope something bad hasn't happened to them." He told the older boy.

Sokka noticed the boy had used the word "them." Personally he could care less what happened to Zuko, it was just Katara he was concerned about. But Aang obviously had too big a heart.

"I'm hoping the same thing." He answered, and sighed, leaning heavily on the railing for support.

Aang turned back to the ocean and continued scanning the shore for any signs of Katara and Zuko. The boy was forcing himself not to show how much worry racked his heart. Ever since his dream…vision…apparition…whatever it was, he'd been troubled by something inside. He knew that if they _did_ find Zuko and Katara, the struggle wasn't over yet.

Something was going to happen.

(((((((((((((((o Personal thingy o)))))))))))))

WHOOOO! I'm VERY happy today! I actually feel like I wrote well! Sorry for the cliff hanger…I hope you guys liked Zuko and Katara's second smooch…will they get to the ship or will a shark come and gobble them up? You'll have to find out in the next chapter.

By the way, I'm pretty sure that the next chapter will end up either the last or the second to last one. I don't know, I haven't written it yet, so we'll have to see. My point is that this story is coming to a close. After this I have one idea for a cutesy-fluffy-and-very-Zutara-y one shot (it could probably be connected with this story or just left by itself) but then I'm not so sure about what to write. So…

_**IF ANYBODY HAS ANY CHALLENGES (THEY DON'T HAVE TO BE ZUTARA) YOU CAN SEND THEM TO ME AND I'LL GIVE ONE A SHOT!**_ I only ask one thing…realize that I can't do every one, and if I don't choose yours please don't hate me. There's always a chance I could write it later.

Anyhow, I have to say that I'm very happy with the amount of reviews I got for Chapter Twelve. _Thanks to all you guys who read and reviewed!_ And I'm sorry for almost quitting. Thanks again to all of those who encouraged me. Please continue to read and _review!_

Roseblade

(((((((((((o Review Responses o)))))))))))))))

**ML7:** Hey, it's great to hear from you too, my friend. Thanks for all the reminders to update, this chapter probably wouldn't have gone up if you hadn't sent me that last message, so all these people below you insert arrow pointing downwards here have you to thank for this. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I'm delighted to here the story makes you feel excited. Thanks again, and I really appreciate your encouragement!

**DeafLizgon: **Thanks for the review! Glad you liked, and I hoped you liked this chapter too! I spent a lot of time writing that part about Zuko explaining honor to Katara, so I hope it was worth the while. Thanks again!

**crzysheelf: **WOW! I'm so glad you liked it! Thank you very, very much. I hope you liked this chapter too. Thanks again!

**kayko15: **Hey kayko! Remember me? LOL. I'm sorry for the (very) late update. College is a huge responsibility, so that sort of occupied me. I'm very glad you've returned and read and reviewed though! Thanks a bunch!

**LunaChaos: **Hey! Thanks for the great compliments, I'm flattered. I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you liked this one too. I love Zukara-ness as well, and it's really upsetting me that the actual show is now leaning _very_ towards Aang-Katara-ness. Blah. I like her with Zuko. Way better. Anywho, thanks so much for the review! I really appreciate it!

**FireChildSlytherin5: **Yeah, it was sort of a short chapter, wasn't it? Ah, well, I'm glad you liked. Thanks very much for the review!

**4EverSleepingDragon: **Thanks for the review, and for the encouragement. I guess I don't mind people being impatient, because that's what got the last chapter up in the first place (just as ML7). So I won't be bugged about it…just influenced. Thanks again! I really appreciate the review!

**XseabiscuitX: **Nope! I didn't give up! Thanks for the review! (By the way, nice to hear from you again!)

**DiamondTook3: **Thanks very much for the warm welcome back! I very much appreciate it, and YAY! I haven't gotten any flames about my updating being really, really late. I'm glad you liked this chapter and thanks again for the wonderful review! PS: I'm excited for the new season too!

**Llamachick: **It _is_ crazyness. Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it!

**Khazia: **Thanks for not being mad at me and welcoming me back, Khazia! I'm very glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and I'm hoping you like this one as well. And I'm delighted you liked the whole "let's see who can cut the other deeper" argument between Zuko and Katara. I worked for a long time on this chapter and it's nice to know that my work paid off. Thanks bunches!

**twiztidchick666: **Thanks, and sorry to keep you waiting all this time! I'm glad you liked this chapter. Thanks for the kind review and your compliments. I really appreciate it!

**Monito: **Sorry for cutting off the argument so quickly…I hope you like the chapter and thanks for the review!

**thechickenlittle: **Wow, I'm glad you like my story so much! Thanks very much! I'll try and update as soon as I possibly can, but ask anyone else here—sometimes that can be a long time. But you have my word that I will try. I hope you found all the answers to your questions in this chapter. Thanks very very much!

**jerseygrl246: **Ah, I don't care if you couldn't remember at first. It's been a really long time since I last updated, and I'm sorry about the wait. I'm glad you liked the last chapter though, and thanks very much for the nice review!

**Vanilla.Swirls.Of.Doom: **Thanks very much. Glad you liked my story, and thanks for your review!


	14. Chapter 14: Struggle

Disclaimer: Steal my story and I will have Appa stomp on your head!

(((((((((((((o CHAPTER 14 o)))))))))))))

Katara and Zuko continued along the ocean floor, winding their way towards the approaching ship. The water was getting deeper with each step, so there was more and more of it for Katara to move away. She walked blind now, concentrating all her power on the water, with Zuko guiding her with his hands.

Zuko looked back warily. He couldn't see the shore anymore because the wall of sea-water immediately closed in around them as soon as they stepped forward, but he estimated that they were a few hundred feet from land. He looked up. The tall barricade of water struggled to cascade down on them at any second, but Katara kept it at bay. He could see the sky and the light, fluffy clouds passing above them. The firebender turned back to Katara and continued to guide her along.

"Careful…there's a rock in front of you." He said, and he helped Katara step gingerly around it.

The soft sand they had first been presented with when they started this expedition had quickly changed into beds of sharp and jagged rock, and it was getting increasingly difficult to navigate around them. Secretly Zuko began to worry whether Katara would have enough strength to get them as far as they needed.

"Are…are you alright?" He asked. He tried to keep the anxiety out of his voice—all this water around him was making him nervous.

Katara paused to open her eyes and look at her progress. Beads of sweat were forming on her brow. "I…I think so."

Zuko nodded, accepting her half-hearted answer. They continued along, and Zuko continued watching as the water was pushed away from them. It was magical, but fearsome. He had no idea how much water was revolving around them. Hundreds of tons? Thousands? It was hard to fathom.

He caught movement to his left, and turned toward it's source. Vaguely he could see the outlines of a school of fish swimming a few feet away, beyond the barrier Katara created. Suddenly a few of them took a sharp turn and went straight for them.

The fish propelled itself right out of the wall of water and landed with a flop against the rocks. It began flipping itself wildly, and gasping the air with it's wide, gaping mouth.

_What…what are they doing? _Zuko thought for a moment before he came to a conclusion. _They must not see the barrier…they think this space is water too._

He was right—the fish didn't know the difference, the unfortunate creatures. Even as he finished his thought, the rest of the school followed the motions of the others and jetted towards the teenagers and their air-filled sanctuary. The fish flew out beyond the waterproof barricade, some of them pelting both Katara and Zuko.

Katara's eyes popped open and she screamed when she felt the slimy skin of the fish flop against her. She lost concentration on her bending and the top of the wall of water began to fall, flowing down the barrier and pooling at their feet. Then Katara felt Zuko behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and steadying her.

"It's alright." Zuko soothed. "It's just the dumb fish. They didn't know this wasn't water. Keep your concentration."

Katara nodded and caught her breath. "Okay…" She began her concentration and soon the water sloshing around their ankles receded.

Zuko breathed a sigh of relief. That was close. If Katara lost her concentration again, the entire wall of water—there could be tons of it—would plunge down on them, and they would drown. He didn't like that thought, and silently prayed that there were no more fish around.

The pair of benders continued a few more yards, the barricade of water forming around them growing higher and higher. The sea grew deeper and deeper. Suddenly Katara stopped moving forward.

"Are we…are we near the ship, Zuko?" She asked, not yet opening her eyes.

Zuko shook his head. "The water is too high, I can't see." He explained. "Why?"

Katara's body shuddered. The stress of holding up all this water was zapping her strength away. Zuko moved close to steady her again, and suddenly he felt water lapping at his feet again.

"Concentrate, Katara! Concentrate!" He shouted.

_Oh no. I'm not going to die under a hundred feet of water. Not under water. _He thought desperately.

The flow of water ebbed the slightest bit, and Katara shuddered again. A bead of perspiration glided down her cheek.

"Zuko…I can't hold it anymore…" She said as more water began to fill the tiny air-filled space. "…there's too much of it…"

The waterbender groaned under the pressure of her own element, and Zuko began to panic. Fortunately, panic forced him to think rather quickly.

"Can you let it down slowly…and then we'll float to the surface?" He asked, looking up to the open window of sky. He guessed they were in seventy to one-hundred feet of water.

"Maybe…I'll try…" Katara groaned again, and a few more feet of water washed down on them, up to Zuko's waist.

"Okay…take my hand." Zuko ordered. Katara obeyed and opened her eyes. More water came. They were up to up their necks in it now.

"If the wall falls on us swim for the surface and _don't let go!"_ Zuko yelled.

Even as the Prince spoke it, what he predicted began to take place. Katara screamed in terror as her own element turned against her, and tons of water plummeted down upon them, crushing the air out of their bodies.

The last thing Katara heard was Zuko screaming her name.

o))))))))o))))))))o))))))))o))))))))))))))o))))))))

Admiral Zhao leaned towards a map of the land his warship was circling. The soldier in charge of navigations was hovering nervously above him. The Admiral's mood now was a black as the center of a storm. They still hadn't found Zuko's ship, and it was pushing afternoon now.

"Where could that little rat of a Prince's ship be?" Zhao whispered, to himself more than anyone else.

The navigator blinked, and answered the question absentmindedly. "Well, we've already searched the shore across this side of the land, so they must be just beyond the tip of the peninsula, in that bay over there."

The officer pointed to a spot on the map to emphasis his point. Zhao frowned and stood up, lashing his arm out at the man. An arch of fire raced towards the poor soldier's face, and he barely had enough time to duck.

"I know that, you idiotic fool!" Fumed Zhao. He turned towards the captain, anger seething in his eyes. "Find Prince Zuko's ship…or I will personally see to it that each of your heads are served to the Fire Lord on a platter!"

The crew stared at their Admiral in terror. The captain stuttered though his fear: "But Admiral Zhao, we're nearing the tip of the peninsula now."

"Shut up!" Zhao looked out of the large windows that were cut into the ship's bridge. Yes, they were rounding the tip of the land's peninsula just now…and…could it be true?

"Somebody get me a looking glass!" He roared, and one was handed to him almost immediately. He glanced at the soldier who gave it to him with disgust, then looked through them.

There was smoke in the sky. Black, thick smoke only made by the engine of a Fire Nation ship. This had to be it.

Once again the Admiral turned towards the captain. "Full speed ahead." He ordered, his mouth twisting into a satisfied sneer.

_Soon._ Admiral Zhao told himself._ Soon._

o))))))))o)))))))))))o))))))))))))o))))))))))))))o)))))))))))

Katara was floating…floating in a blue mass that suspended her…filled her. It was cold, but she didn't mind. It was comforting, soft, and silky. She smiled.

Suddenly, an ache in her chest. It quickly escalated into a stab of pain. She needed to breathe. Katara opened her mouth, but as soon as she did, the blue mass occupied the space, trying to force it's way down her throat into her tired lungs. She coughed up the fluid, her pain growing even worse.

She felt a tugging on her arm. Something was pulling her up…up and out of the crushing blue that had cradled her. The waterbender tried to breathe again and once again failed. But the blue mass was growing lighter…and so was she. Suddenly she saw light.

Zuko burst through the surface of the water, gasping and coughing for sweet, warm air. He pulled Katara up beside them, and she began to cough and hack just the same.

_Thank the Gods…_he thought, and he moved closer to hold her head above the waves.

Katara sputtered and spit up a few ounces of water, then opened her eyes. "Zuko?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's me." He answered, thankful once again that they had survived their brush with death. "We're okay."

Katara broke away from him and began to tread water lightly. She was exhausted. "Are we…are we near the ship?" She asked breathlessly.

Zuko gestured with his hand over her head. She turned and saw his ship. They had gotten closer, but not close enough, it seems. The ship was still blowing it's horn, searching for them.

Zuko grasped the front of Katara's tunic, forcing her to look at him. "You can swim that distance, can't you?"

Katara looked at Zuko, then towards the ship, then back again. "I—I don't know!" She cried and began to cough again.

The Prince grasped her shoulders, and kicked his legs, trying to keep them both afloat. "Katara…you have to do this. Think…you'll get to see your annoying brother and the Avatar again. We'll be safe. You can do this."

Zuko let his little pep-talk sink in a bit, and slowly Katara nodded. "Good." The firebender said. "Now swim, and I'll stay behind you, okay?"

"O—okay…" Katara gasped. She turned away from Zuko and began to paddle her way towards the ship, with the Prince tagging behind.

o))))))))))))))o))))))))))))))))o))))))))o)))))))))o))))))))))))o))

On the deck of Prince Zuko's ship, two silhouettes remained at the railing. Aang and Sokka stood alone on the deck, as Iroh had left to check their coordinates at the ship's bridge. They both felt their hearts sink as the chance of finding Katara and Zuko grew dimmer and dimmer.

"I can't take this much longer…" Sokka whined, as he and Aang reluctantly turned away from their search of the distant shoreline. "Aang…what if Katara is…is…

The Avatar saw his friend pale the slightest bit, and leapt off the railing toward him. "Don't say that!" He answered. "You and I and Katara have gotten into lots of trouble and still managed to survive—Zuko is somewhat the same way…why would this time be any different?"

Sokka nodded weakly and looked heartbrokenly into Aang's eyes. "Don't you still have your…your 'feeling?'"

The boy tried to play dumb. "Feeling?" He squeaked, and quite badly lied: "What feeling?"

Sokka straighted up a little bit, and turned his body to directly face Aang. "You know what I'm talking about." He said quite seriously.

Aang swallowed nervously. His 'bad feeling' had been eating away at the inside of him since last night. The scenes from his dream wouldn't leave him. He paused to remember:

_Katara screaming…a splash in the water…Sokka jumping in after it…something is wrong with this. What does it all mean? _He racked his brain desperately, but came up with nothing, and this made him angry at himself. _What is the point of having vision if I don't know what they mean?_

Sokka looked at the Avatar as he pondered some unknown thoughts in his head. "Hello? Waiting for answer here." He waved his hand in front of the airbender impatiently. Aang looked blankly up at him.

The teenager frowned. "You still have the 'feeling', don't you?" Sokka asked softly. Aang succumbed to his fear and nodded.

"I don't know what my vision means. I know something bad will happen…but I…I can't tell what!" The boy gripped his bald head in frustration. "What good am I, Sokka? What good am I if I can't even interpret my own vision?"

"Aang…" Sokka said, looking past the Avatar and out to the sea.

"I mean…I'm the Avatar!" Aang continued, ignoring the other boy's voice. "I'm supposed to be this almighty, all powerful, keeper-of-the-peace—and yet I have trouble figuring out a dream! I'm no good…"

"AANG!" Sokka suddenly leapt up, flinging his body against the ship's railing with a thud. "LOOK!"

The airbender turned and hopped back onto the railing next to his friend. As Sokka leaned far over board, he squinted at something…unusual…in the water a few hundred feet away.

Aang followed his gaze. He gasped.

There, struggling in the water, were the figures of a waterbender dressed in a stained blue robe, and a firebender dressed all in black. Aang felt his heart soar.

"KATARA!" He yelled, ecstatic with joy.

"Whoo—hooo!" Sokka howled, pumping his fist in the air and jumping up and down like a child.

They heard a barely audible reply above the roar of the waves. "Sokka…Aang…"

It was Katara. She was swimming slowly towards them, fighting against the waves and the wind towards the ship. Zuko was paddling along behind her, looking slightly more relieved than usual.

_I suppose even Zuko must be happy to see us…_Aang thought.

Even as the pair drew nearer and nearer to the ship, Iroh and several other officers ran out, excited by the sudden shouting and rejoice of the two boys. Iroh approached the railing and then gave a great shout.

"Zuko!" He cried, then turned towards the boys. "You see, I told you they would be safe. It was just a matter of time."

"Speaking of time," Sokka stated. "It's about time we got them out of the water and onto this ship."

"I'll agree with you on that." Iroh said. He turned towards the crewmen and bellowed: "Bring me a rope ladder and some towels! Immediately!"

Sokka closed his eyes and thanked the spirits for bringing his sister back to him.

_I can't believe I almost gave up on her like that…_He though of his earlier actions. _Aang was right. Katara always pulled through. And she has again._

The boy opened his eyes and sighed. Aang was still beside him, and this time it was he that was bouncing up and down with joy.

"This is the best day EVER!" The Avatar shouted, using some of his airbending skill to heighten his bouncing. "Whoo-hoo!"

But Aang had spoke to soon. For as soon as the words sprung out of his mouth, a jagged black shape appeared from outside the bay. Sokka, Iroh, and the crew immediately noticed it as well, and a deathly silence fell.

"Is that…" Sokka couldn't finish his sentence.

General Iroh answered the unspoken question grimly. "It is."

Coming towards them was Admiral Zhao's war ship.

((((((((((((((((o Personal thing o))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hi all! Sorry it was another long wait…I was at school and had time to get nothing I wanted done. But I'm back home for the weekend, and I thought it would be awesome to finish another chapter of my fave fanfic. I hope you like! The next chapter will probably be the second to last. Please review!

Sorry, once again I didn't have time for " A Day on the Set of Avatar" or review responses. I must go shopping and buy new jeans because 5 out of the 7 pairs I own unexpectedly self destructed via holes and rips in the butt and crotch, rendering them totally unwearable. Good news though: Summer is just around the corner, so I'll have time to write between my two jobs! Thanks for hanging in there guys! I love you all!

Roseblade


	15. Chapter 15: Sacrifice

Disclaimer: Mine! All mine! Besides the original characters, of course…

**_SOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, MY LOVELIES! GOOD NEWS THOUGH...EXPECT THE LAST CHAPTER (AND MAYBE A LITTLE ONE-SHOT EPILOGUE) BY JANUARY 22!!!_**

**_THANK YOU FOR BEING SO FAITHFUL AND PATIENT WITH ME!! I SINCERELY LOVE YOU ALL!_**

(((((((((((((((((((o Chapter 15 o)))))))))))))))))))))

It seemed as though the rest of the earth stood still as dark, jagged form of Admiral Zhao's warship sailed across the water into the secluded bay. The atmosphere was bright, the sun was unhidden by any cloud, and the water was clear. It seemed the only thing tarnishing the perfect scene was the stain of black that slowly moved towards them.

General Iroh felt his hopes crash violently down. Urgency didn't flood his mind, for he was having trouble processing what was happening. He wasn't the only one.

For Zuko and Katara, who were still struggling like half dead fish in the water, the sight of the Admiral's ship seemed to turn the warm bay waters in to a sheet of thickening ice. Zuko felt as though the ice had wrapped itself around his limbs and was choking off his hold on the surface. He suddenly couldn't move.

"No, no, No, NO!" The Prince heard the tribal boy shout high above him. Zuko glanced up to the railing, and caught a glance of his Uncle Iroh, looking nothing like he'd ever seen before. The man was white as snow, and looked as if all the life in him had somehow drained out and spilled onto the deck.

"Uncle!" Zuko cried in concern, but the water flooded his mouth, and he floundered about for a moment. "Uncle Iroh!"

He saw a response—his Uncle began frantically waving his hands about, shouting orders for a ladder and this and that. Zuko felt something bump him in the water and shouted, afraid it could be a shark or some other predator. But it was only Katara.

Now the waterbender stared in disbelief at the warship, and then back towards Zuko. Water spilled out from her blue eyes. She was crying, adding more to the water that already surrounded them.

"Katara, Zuko!" A voice cried above them. It was the Avatar. Zuko suddenly noticed the long rope ladder unraveling from the top of the ship. He grabbed Katara by the back of her tunic, and forced her to swim the short distance to where the ladder slopped into the water.

"Zuko?" She cried out pitifully. She let out another as he spun her around to face him.

Zuko could have looked the most vulnerable, and yet the most handsome when she looked at him then.

"Climb the ladder, Katara." He said in an unexpectedly calm voice. "I'll follow you."

Katara blinked once. Then she obeyed, feeling her hands curl around the wet rope. She tried to pull herself up but felt incredibly heavy.

"Go!" Zuko yelled urgently.

With a groan, Katara struggled with her weak, exhausted limbs and finally managed to pull herself out of the churning water. Zuko followed her, but with less difficulty. The Prince gazed up past the waterbender's figure at the panicked faces of his uncle, Katara's brother, and the Avatar.

"Come on, Katara! Hurry up!" Sokka shouted, his face twisted in terror. "They're getting closer!"

Zuko turned again towards the ocean. A dark, ominous shadow cut though the sunlight shining down on them, shrouding them in gloom. Admiral Zhao's warship had turned, and was now parallel to them, a giant next to Zuko's dwarfed ship. He felt a shudder in the air as the massive vessel's engines were shifted into reverse, slowing the ship considerably. Zuko heard another whimper from Katara as she heaved her weakened body up another few feet.

"Katara!" Aang screamed.

The boy leaned over the side of the ship and stretched out a hand. Katara risked falling back down into the waters and reached up a hand of her own. Their fingers brushed against each other.

"Come on!" Zuko shouted.

With great effort, Katara stretched a bit more, and managed to grasp the Avatar's hand. She attempted to pull herself up, but nearly sent Aang over the edge. Sokka immediately rushed to their aid, grasping her arm, and together, the two boys yanked her up to the guard rail.

Zuko's eyes were still fixated on the slowing form of Zhao's ship. They were close enough now that he could see the figures of Zhao and his soldiers rushing about the deck, preparing for a battle. But there were two armored men by the Admiral's side that Zuko didn't recognize—until they raised their bows, slipping their arrows into place.

Zuko felt his heart leap into his throat, choking off his ability to speak for a moment. He rapidly glanced up and saw the Avatar and Sokka still struggling to pull a fatigued Katara over the railing and up onto the deck. Again, he looked back, and saw the Yuu Yan take aim.

Like a bolt of lightening, Zuko flew up the remaining length of the ladder. He grasped the fabric of Katara's robe and with one mighty heave, hoisted her clear over the guard rail and into the boys' arms, knocking them both onto the deck.

Katara grunted as her body impacted the deck, her wet hair messily falling over her eyes. She lay there for a moment, struggling for breath. Suddenly, she heard the distressed cry of Zuko's uncle.

She sat up quickly, brushing the strands of hair from her face. The whistle of an arrow reached her ears, and she expected it to whiz just inches past her face, but instead another sound came.

There was a nauseating thud, and a quiet gasp. She glimpsed up just long enough to see a bloody arrow tip protruding from Zuko's chest, and a scream ripped out of her throat. Zuko sighed, met the Katara's eyes for an instant, and then the firebender's body went limp, and he slipped under the guard rail and out of sight.

She heard a sickening splash. And somewhere deep inside her, Katara's soul turned to ice. She felt herself grow very cold.

"NO! Zuko!" Iroh raced to the railing, fully intending on launching himself off the deck and after his nephew. But a pair of guards stopped him, linking their arms in his, grim looks on their faces. They didn't bother to try and stop the water tribe boy—he moved much too quickly. Sokka dived off the platform, plunging himself into cold, dark waters to save someone he sworn he'd hated.

Aang watched the chaos unfold as through he was outside his body. He remembered.

_Katara's screams…a splash…Sokka diving into the water…_The airbender realized. _My vision is coming true. But…_

Another tearing, terrible scream reached his ears, and Aang turned to see Katara as he never had before. She was monstrous. Her long dark hair hung in tangles around her shoulders and back, her hands contorting and claw-like. But the look on her face was what frightened Aang the most. He never imagined that in those cool, blue eyes she had, such hatred could have suddenly burst into flames.

Suddenly the water under the ships moved, shifted like two plates of land. Aang felt the metal deck under his feet shudder. Shouts of alarm echoing from Zhao's ship confirmed that his crew had felt the same thing. The Avatar turned again to Katara.

Her limbs shook with determination, forming a classic waterbending stance. The shouts amid Zhao and his crew turned to screams of terror as the warship shuddered again, and began to be dragged down, as if the water itself were draining from under it.

Aang raced to the railing. That was exactly was happening. Katara's anger had given her enough energy to displace the water that held Admiral Zhao's ship afloat. He glanced up and saw the firebenders on board stumble as the huge vessel began to tip away from them.

_She's trying to tip them over!!_ He realized, shocked by the madness of the idea.

General Iroh must have realized the waterbender's intentions as well, for he ripped himself away from his guards and yelled towards the boy.

"Help her!! Fire Nation ships are top heavy! You can capsize it if you work TOGETHER!" He shouted urgently.

Aang understood, but their own ship lurched, and he slipped. Slowly, he made his way to Katara's side, and also took a battle stanch, but this time for his own element. Together, they worked the water and the air around them.

o))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))o))))))))))))o)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Admiral Zhao grunted as his prized warship pitched and groaned amongst the waters. He was astonished. How could anger give the pitiful waterbender girl such power?

"Ta-take us about!" He cried, attempting to call his crew to attention. But his men were far to busy trying not to be knocked overboard to listen, much less do as they were ordered.

The warship's metal shell moaned as the water was shifted from under it. The bow shook violently, sending several men over the railings and into the water. Zhao suddenly realized that the ship couldn't support its own colossal weight. A horrible, earsplitting crack was the next thing he heard, and a giant fracture opened, rivets giving way under the enormous stress and metal being ripped apart.

_We will sink. _Zhao panicked. _WE WILL SINK!! HOW!?_

Suddenly the deck lurched to one side, sending the Admiral tumbling over himself and other men, and slamming him against the opposite rail of the ship. The vessel tilted dangerously, away from its smaller counterpart. Zhao looked fearfully over his shoulder and saw the water rising up to claim him.

He glimpsed back, catching a glance of the water tribe girl and…the Avatar! They were working together, the girl controlling the sea, the young monk bending air as Zhao had never seen any sort of bending before. Huge, powerful blasts of air attacked his ship's sides, sending it reeling and rocking like a child's plaything in a pond.

One last mighty wind from the Avatar's hands and lungs. One last shift of the waters worked by the waterbender with the fiery eyes. Admiral Zhao's dying ship let out one last groan, and Zhao took one last breath.

Gravity was the reaper. All it took was on inch too far, and suddenly the gigantic warship and it's contents collided violently with the ocean, sending glittering sprays into the sunlight. The vessel rolled, until its keel revealed itself, a sharp, molded edge against the horizon. For a moment it was motionless, a dark, jutting blade on a vast plain of blue. Then a flood took its insides, snuffing out the great ship's life once and for all.

All those who were aboard Prince Zuko's ship watched, unbelieving, as the once-mighty craft slipped under the calming waves. It disappeared in a matter of minutes, leaving only a few remnants bobbing up to the surface like corks. Barrels, bodies, bits of wood…

Aang gaped at the empty space of water where a massive ship had once sailed. He was suddenly consumed with a guilt, so powerful he had to clutch his chest and struggle to stand. He and Katara had wielded such power. Such destruction. He'd never thought of water as such a horrific element, capable of this sort of carnage. But now he realized that the ocean was a hungry creature, defined by its history of swallowing men and ships whole.

The Avatar felt an unexpected touch on his arm. It was Katara, and the fire had left her eyes. She looked at him and smiled halfheartedly, then collapsed in a heap of flesh and bone.

"Katara!" Aang shouted, kneeling down and taking her head in his hands. He placed finger on the side of her neck and felt a pulse.

"She's alive," observed General Iroh. "Just tired."

Aang looked up at the old man, then at the other men on deck. They were all staring at Katara as if she was some sort of sea serpent that had crawled up from the depths. He felt the urge to shield her, to cover her body with his own, to protect her from their sight. But he continued to sit, cradling her head, her sopping hair wetting the front of his clothes.

"Where is…Zuko? And Sokka?" He asked gently.

o)))))))))))))))))))))o)))))))))))))))))))))o)))))))))))))))))o))))))

Somewhere deep below, Sokka struggled against the dark blue abyss that threatened to take his life. Just like Admiral Zhao's ship He could see now, with his eyes open and reddened from the saltwater, the blackened shape looming before him. It was sinking, like a giant black ghost in the crystal sea. He didn't know how it got down here, but somehow he knew that his sister and Aang had something to do with it.

His body flailed, attempting to swim, but it was difficult with his heavy cargo. Sokka's hand gripped Prince Zuko's clothing, guiding the unconscious boy along a path that was tainted with blood. Sokka half-wondered why he was down here in the first place, saving the life of a person he didn't even like, and who might be dead already anyway.

_If I start to get too bad, I'll have to let him go._ He thought. _So at least one of us survives._

He repressed the grim thought, and continued kicking. His father's voice was ringing in his head, reminding the teenager of a comment he'd told Sokka's mother when she was still alive.

_Good swimmer he'll be…_His father had boasted proudly._ He's got good legs._

He held onto that thought until his head broke the surface, and the glaring sunlight greeted him.

((((((((((((((((o Personal thing o)))))))))))))))))))))))

I know most of you probably want to kill me for taking so damn long to put up one lousy chapter. But, I did it! celebrates

I'm planning on finishing this story sometime in mid-January. I'll be on Winter Break and will actually have time to do fun things. Blessed fun things. For all my readers—**I'm so sorry it took so long!**

Any reviews would be greatly encouraging and appreciated. Thank you guys so much for allowing me to do what I love!!

Roseblade 22


	16. Chapter 16: Sanctuary

Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides my fabulous plot! Steal and be damned, bitches!

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ Due to the very long length of this chapter and the fact that I was suffering extreme guilt-trips from making you guys wait so long,_ THIS CHAPTER WILL NOT BE THE LAST ONE!_ I hope to finish the story with the 17TH chapter, and then follow with a short but sweet epilogue. My apologies to those of you who thought this would bring you closure. I'm afraid it will take slightly longer.**

**Thanks to all who continue reading. I LOVE YOU!!!**

(((((((((((((((O **CHAPTER 16** O))))))))))))))))))

The terror had subsided, and the sea had calmed. After Admiral Zhao's warship had been destroyed, General Iroh set a course for the shore. The small ship left behind only an oil slick and a mass of floating debris, the passengers hanging their heads and clinging to an empty, exhausted feeling in their hearts.

They made the Herbalist Institute their sanctuary. Aang led the way, the others following grimly behind. A few of Iroh's soldiers stayed at the ship, and every day one of them trekked across the wilderness to report the aftermath of the disaster.

On the third day, the messenger arrived and reported that Admiral Zhao's body had washed ashore, half eaten by the creatures of the sea. It was the first of many remains to be delivered by the waves. Each day the number of dead grew, and each day Katara felt more disgusted with herself. Iroh carefully explained to the young waterbender that her actions had saved them all from certain death, and Katara understood, but still wished she could somehow change the past.

The final body count was thirty-one dead. All were Fire Nation losses. The thirty-second casualty had yet to become so.

Prince Zuko had been alive when Sokka finally managed to lift him out of the grasp of the sea, but he'd lost a tremendous amount of blood. Despite the old herbalist woman's best efforts, he remained unconscious and unresponsive to every treatment. Sadly, the woman reported that the young man probably wouldn't last another week. She instructed her visitors to say their goodbyes.

General Iroh was the first to visit his nephew. He spent a whole day pouring out every conceivable thing he could think of to the unconscious boy. When the General finally left Zuko's side, he had noticeably aged several years.

Over the next few days, the others visited Zuko's bedside to pay their respects, Katara among them. When she entered the room where Zuko was being treated, she walked stiffly towards him, zombie-like and terrified.

Like a corpse she flopped herself down on the stool that rested beside the bed. Zuko looked so lifeless already. Katara bravely reached out a finger and brushed his unscarred cheek, then quickly clutching back against her chest. His skin was like a sheet of ice. There was no sign fire or flames burning beneath the frozen surface. The only think that kept Zuko from looking completely dead was the weak and shallow movement of his chest.

Hoards of memories scattered Katara's mind. She remembered the fierceness and the recklessness of the Zuko she'd first met. She remembered the oddly concerned Zuko that had examined her wounds after he'd accidentally burned her in the forest. She recalled the desperate, hopeless side of him that had so painfully emerged when he tried to kill himself.

Most of all, she remembered the confused look in his eyes after she kissed him for the first time. She slowly opened her mouth.

"I--I guess I should thank you for what you did…" She began to confess.

But suddenly her lips and tongue felt parched with thirst. The sensation quickly spread the dryness to her legs and arms, her toes and fingers. Suddenly Katara felt like a dune in the desert—as if the smallest movement of wind could reduce her dried-out form to dust. She needed water.

She ran out of the room, past a confused Sokka, Iroh, and Aang. Katara's legs carried her to a small crystal stream that flowed through the Institute, and before she had even reached it's banks, her hands had stretched out and begun bending the water towards her. She directed a stream into her cupped hands and drank hungrily from it, pausing only to take in breath.

When she was finally satisfied, Katara panted and turned around. She found the old Herbalist staring at her in disbelief.

"You are a waterbender?" The woman inquired.

Katara blinked and nodded, confused. "Yes…why is that important?"

The woman approached her, a smile touching her lips. "My dear, do you not know of the abilities waterbending grants you?" She asked, spinning around. "Oh, I should have known sooner—you and that boy were dressed so strangely!"

"What does this have to do with anything?" Katara retorted bitterly. "What 'abilities?'"

The old woman grinned. "_Healing_ abilities. Surely you must know."

"No, I'm sorry. I don't."

"You've never heard of the healing abilities the Northern Water Tribe has? Oh, how I've wished I had such capabilities!" The woman exclaimed.

Katara backed away. "No…you don't understand. My brother and I are from the Southern Water Tribe."

"Same people, different place." The woman brushed away the excuse with her hand. "Now come on…there's still hope for you're friend yet."

The Herbalist began to hobbled up to the building again, Katara mechanically following. Before the woman had a chance to open the door, Katara blocked her way.

"WHAT are you talking about?" She asked urgently. "Are you saying that I could heal Zuko?"

The Herbalist nodded confidently. "Thaat's right." She crooned, her head bobbing forward like a pigeon's.

Katara shook her head, but allowed the woman to push her way through the door and into the room, where the others were residing. "But—But I've never done any healing or anything like it! How are you so sure I have such abilities?" She argued.

"Healing? What's going on?" General Iroh spoke up, one of the first times since he'd visited his dying nephew.

The herbalist woman placed her hands firmly on Katara's shoulders and faced the group. "This girl is a _waterbender_." She said matter-of-factly. "Waterbenders have healing abilities."

Sokka jumped up, jabbing a finger at the old woman. "No way. I've lived in the South pole my whole life, and I've never seen anyone do any healing."

"Obviously no one ever taught this poor child that she even had such capabilities." The woman replied. Her tone became more sullen. "We must try. It's really the only way that young man will survive."

"But I—" Katara squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore the gazes that all the others cast on her. "What if I can't…"

"You must try." The herbalist repeated.

Katara stood frozen as everyone waited to hear her reply.

What if I can't? What if I give everybody false hope and then Zuko dies? Then it will be my fault!

_This **is** all my fault. None of this would have happened if I had been more careful in the first place…_

"I'll try." She finally said, surprised by her own words. "But I—"

"Good!" Interrupted the old woman. "Now come along." She dragged Katara into the room and began to close the door, offering an encouraging smile to those who watched her.

Quickly, Aang stood up and walked forward. "Can we come in too?" He asked softly, his eyes large and bright.

The herbalist lowered her eyebrows, considering. "Unfortunately I think not, young man. The poor girl is nervous enough, she doesn't need an audience." With that, she shut the door, leaving the others with their unfinished prayers.

Aang sadly turned towards the General, who was slumped over in his chair. He approached the old man and gingerly placed a hand on his crooked shoulders. He took a deep breath.

"If there was anything I could do, I would." He said. "I owe him so much."

Iroh lifted his head and signed. "Whom do you owe?" He asked.

Aang blinked. "Who? Oh…Zuko. He rescued me, and then Katara, and now this. I owe him so much." He frowned. "I just wish I could help him. I know he means a lot to you."

The General nodded sadly, sitting up and folding his hands. "Zuko is all I have left." He muttered slowly.

Sokka drew in an unsteady breath and looked towards the pair. He hated seeing hearts be broken like this. "You comforted us when we were worried about Katara." He said to Iroh unexpectedly. "You said that Zuko would find a way to get Katara back to us safe, and you were right…he did."

Sokka bit his lips nervously as he continued: "My—my mother, before she died, used to tell me that life is a series of paths we all walk. She used to say 'There are paths even when there are no footprints.'"

"Zuko helped make a path through the forest that led Katara back safely to us." The water tribe boy went on. "Maybe Katara is what Zuko needs to lead him back, just as she needed him. It's just a different type of path."

Iroh's lips were touched with the slightest hint of a smile. "You have wisdom beyond you're years, Sokka." He said. "I'm confident that you're mother would be very proud of you."

Sokka exchanged half-smiles with the old man, forgetting how he once had hated him. Aang watched the two interact, and he felt a warmth bloom inside his chest. Even if Zuko was doomed to die, at least his death had brought about this small peace between Sokka and General Iroh.

Death. Peace. In this small world, everything seemed to come full circle.

* * *

On the opposite side of the door, Katara tried to ease her fears of failure and prepare to try and 'heal' Zuko. She admitted the coaching of the old herbalist woman was a little comforting, but it only dented the shell of her insecurities. 

How am I supposed to perform something I've never heard anything about? I'm not a very skilled waterbender anyway! What if it doesn't work?

As if reading her thoughts, the herbalist woman softly cooed. "You mustn't worry. I've been hearing tales about how the Northern Waterbenders could heal others since I was a little girl."

Katara gritted her teeth. "But I told you…I'm a _Southern _Waterbender."

"The Northern Waterbenders are your sister tribe, are they not?"

"Yes."

"Then you must be related somehow, and what they can do, you also can do."

Katara swallowed hard. It felt like she had a large stone in her throat, and with every doubt it grew larger, choking her. "I—I don't even know where to start."

"Well, first we need water," The herbalist bleated. The woman hobbled over to a table on which a pitcher was placed. She carefully poured the water into a large bowl and presented it to Katara.

"Now just listen and do what the water tell you." She said calmly.

Katara blinked. "What?"

The woman cocked her wrinkled head to one side, her long silver hair flowing over her shoulder. "The water is a part of you. Water has been healing people for hundreds of years. It knows what to do. You must look deep within yourself and listen."

Katara bit her lips. What the old lady said made sense. But was it right. Slowly, she placed her hands above the bowl of water and closed her eyes.

_Look deep within yourself and listen. Look deep and listen._

Katara dug deep into her memories and instincts. At first she felt nothing. But then—a tiny glimmer of something deep within her beckoned. It urged her hands to drop into the bowl, and Katara knew she was waterbending, but it felt different this time. Her hands began to feel warm, then to tingle.

"Am I doing it?" She asked aloud, and suddenly she felt the water shift away. The feeling in her hands dimmed, and the spark deep inside her slipped farther away. Katara quickly concentrated again to gain it back.

_Don't be distracted. Concentrate. Look deep and listen. _She repeated.

The sensation began to return to her hands. She felt a great amount of energy around them. Katara concentrated on moving closer to the glimmer she'd seen. Whatever it was, it was giving her this feeling. In her mind, the spark became brighter and more brilliant. Suddenly, it was right in front of her--she could see its beauty and feel its warmth

Something inside Katara changed. She felt a door blow open, and new, powerful feelings flooded her body. She opened her eyes and looked down at her hands resting inside the bowl.

They were _glowing_. Glowing like she'd seen fireflies glow, only blue instead of yellow. Katara knew she couldn't let her awe overtake her instinct. Her hands lifted from the water, turning her, facing her towards Zuko. The sight of him made her doubt again, but she clenched her teeth and refused to let the new feelings escape her hold.

A voice inside her coached her one what to do next. Katara's eyes rested on the thick, bloodied bandage that was wound tightly across Zuko's chest. Slowly and deliberately, she placed her hands over the wound.

She felt all sorts of energies sweep through her body and out through her still-glowing hands. Katara gasped slightly as the water that had been flowing around her fingers sank into the blood-soaked fabric. She felt the water wash over the Prince's pale and icy skin, warming it with her energy. The experience seemed to last for hours, but it was just a moment. Suddenly the glow enveloping her hands subsided, and the energy dissipated. Katara pulled her hands away and stared at them in disbelief.

_What just happened to me? What did I just do to Zuko?_

She glanced down at the Prince, and released a sigh of relief to see that he was still breathing. At least she hadn't killed him. Suddenly the herbalist woman spoke. Katara had nearly forgotten that she was there.

"Is it finished?" The woman asked, a seed of doubt planted in her voice.

Katara looked at her, confused. "I think so. I'm not even sure what I did."

The herbalist stepped forward, drawing cutting tool from her robes. "Well, lets have a look."

Katara stepped back as the old woman bent over Zuko's still form. She began to carefully cut away the bandages that had kept him from bleeding to death all this time. She felt her nervousness return to her, and she clutched her hands to her chest. When the herbalist finally sliced off the final bandage, she let out a tiny gasp. Katara's eyes widened in fear.

"What is it?" She asked, rushing to the young firebender's bedside. "Did I hurt him?"

The herbalist smiled and shook her head. "Not at all. Look." She pointed a long, spidery finger towards the boy's chest.

Katara leaned forward and felt her mouth drop open in awe. In the center of Zuko's chest was the wound from the arrow. It had been a deep and terrible-looking gash before, but now she could see that it had begun to heal. Its edges began to close, leaving only a faint pink line as a scar. Although the injury hadn't completely disappeared, it was half it's original size and not nearly so horrible looking.

_I…I did it. I can heal._ Katara dared to think. _I can heal._

_

* * *

_

The day after Katara's miraculous healing ability emerged, and the 12th day the refugees had been secluded in the Herbalist Institute, Zuko finally showed a sign of life. Interestingly enough, the sitting at his bedside at the time wasn't the Prince's uncle or Katara. It was Aang.

The Avatar had wandered into the room late at night, while everyone else was sleeping. Aang hadn't had much luck drifting off. Ever since the disaster had happened he'd been plagued with insomnia. There, slouching lazily on the stool next to Zuko's mattress, he'd gone into deep thought. He thought of many things, but mostly about the sleeping firebender next to him.

The boy wondered why Zuko was willing to give up his life for someone he didn't care about.

_At least he acted like he never cared._ He thought. _Katara._

Aang's brow lowered and his eyes grew narrower as he continued staring at Zuko in the yellow light of the lamps set in various places around the room. Obviously, the firebender and Katara had somehow grown…less hostile towards each other while they'd been lost. Katara had so powerfully exploded with rage and grief when Zuko was hurt. What had happened between them?

The boy was struck with a sudden jealously towards Zuko, which confused him even more. A sudden noise forced him to come out of his thoughts.

Zuko's body shifted slightly, his pale lips parted, and he groaned. Aang sat up straight, eyes darting back and forth, not sure if he was imagining things or not. His uncertainty was dashed when the Prince let out another sound.

"Uh…." He whispered, pain etched into his voice.

_Is he okay? _Aang wondered_. Should I wake him?_

Aang stood up and leaned over the other boy. Zuko's head turned a little to the side and he breathed a pain-filled sigh.

"Zuko?" Aang said. His voice was merely a whisper.

Zuko's eyes didn't open. His head didn't turn. He didn't seem to hear the Avatar. Aang frowned, but then caught movement from the corner of his eye. Zuko's hand twitched, and then began to move. The fire-filled fingers traced up the Prince's side, as if drawn by some unknown force. Zuko finally rested his hand above the bandage that was taped to his chest. Slowly, the boy opened his eyes.

He didn't look directly at Aang first, staring blankly at the ceiling. His eyes moved up, and trailed around the room, observing his environment. Finally, after a long hesitation, they rested on Aang. The airbender felt his feet root into the floor. Not even the strongest airbending could free him from that gaze.

"Zuko…can you hear me?" The Avatar asked with a dry, scratchy throat.

The yellow eyes darkened, and Zuko looked as if he didn't understand.

Aang wasn't sure what to do, and he searched for something to say. "Do you know where we are?" He asked awkwardly.

Again the same response.

"Um…" Aang mumbled, scratching his bald head out of habit. "We're at an Herbalist Institute." Then, after a long pause, he added: "Katara's safe."

The firebender's eyes brightened a little bit at the mention of Katara's name, and Aang felt his heart sink a little. He doubted that brightness was an expression of mere relief. The airbender chewed his lower lip, grey eyes darting around the room anxiously. Meanwhile, Zuko continued staring at him.

Aang heard a wheezing sound being expelled from the other boy, and looked up in alarm, but Zuko twisted his head and feebly waved a hand, warning the Avatar to stay his distance. Zuko coughed, hacking up a disgusting mixture of mucus, blood, and who knew what else. The taste made him want to vomit, but somehow he resisted the urge.

"Do you want some water?" He heard the Avatar ask. He had such insight for a boy so young.

Zuko didn't look at him this time. His chin nodded slightly, and Aang took that small sign as an excuse to escape the uncomfortable situation. He quietly slipped out the door into the dark hallways of the Institute, pausing only to glance into the room where Katara and Sokka were sleeping.

Aang squinted his eyes in the dark to peer into the small space. Once his eyes adjusted, he blinked in shock.

Katara wasn't there.

For a moment panic gripped the young Avatar. He'd made it his job watching Katara since they had so miraculously received her into their arms once again, patrolling around and checking on her like he was a jealous lover of some sort.

_Jealous…I'm not jealous._ He said to himself rather weakly. …_Am I?_

The many times he'd found Katara absent from his side during their stay here, the boy had gone in search of her, usually finding her in Zuko's room. By _his_ side. A sick feeling crept into Aang's gut every time he saw her there with the firebender. Over the last few days, it had become obvious that the two shared feelings for each other, even if Zuko had remained unresponsive until tonight. Every time Katara looked at the Prince it was apparent.

Aang had never seen her look at him that way. In a way it made him angry, because Zuko and Katara were exact opposites—they couldn't be together. Yet somehow out in the wilds, without anyone there to question them or ask why or how, they had started something. It was kindling to a fire that wouldn't burn out easily.

Katara, even though she was a key player in this jealous dance, was Aang's only real comfort.

"Where is she??" Aang huffed, hurt by his hopeless situation, and worried three times as much.

Aang inhaled deeply, calming himself. Katara was safe here in the mountains. The Fire Nation had no idea about this place. Even Zuko hadn't found it when he was relentlessly tracking them down, or at least that's what Iroh had reported to them. And Aang knew that the other boy had an undeniable talent for seeking things out.

Speaking of seeking things out, he needed to find Katara.

Before the Avatar could take a step, he heard one. Then another. Looking up, he saw a figure moving down the hall towards him. He stood erect, and faced the newcomer.

"Aang?" It was Katara. The airbender breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey Katara," He said, allowing himself a smile. "Where did you go?"

Katara blinked, uncomfortable. "I know you've been obsessed with not letting me out of your sight Aang, but really, I was just using the bathroom."

Aang's eyes lowered in embarrassment. A rosy blush slowly rose up his neck onto his face, and he was thankful for the dark to mask it. "Sorry. I'm just worried about you." He explained softly.

Katara warmly smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know. I don't blame you." She paused, her face suddenly contorting into a puzzled expression. "What are you doing up this late anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep." Came the reply.

"Oh."

The two shrugged uncomfortably at each other, the situation awkward, as good of friends as they were.

"Well," Katara finally said after a painfully extended pause. "I'm going to get back to sleep then. I'll see you tomorrow."

She began to move towards the door to her room, and Aang suddenly doubted in his abilities to tell her what was really going on tonight. Should he let her go, and put off her reunion with Zuko a little longer? Or should he tell her the good news, receive her gratitude, but then have to suffer watching…

"Katara, wait!" Aang said as he leapt into her path, blocking the door. "I have to tell you something!"

The waterbender leaned back, crossing her arms in front of her chest, listening. "Yes?"

"I..I mean…I have something to ask you!" Aang corrected, stuttering in his nervousness.

"Come on, Aang." Urged the girl impatiently. Then in a softer tone: "What is it?"

Aang swallowed hard, but the growing lump in his throat refused to disappear. He took several calming, rhythmic breaths, then looked up. Katara raised an inquisitive eyebrow, waiting.

"Do…you love me?" The Avatar asked.

Katara's expression changed rapidly, mirroring several different complex emotions in just a few seconds. Finally, her eyebrows rested lightly on her brow, her eyes fixed with worry and concern. He lips parted into a small 'o'.

"Aang…of course I love you. You're just like a brother to me." She explained.

Aang nodded, lowering his eyes to conceal his battered heart. She didn't love him in the way he hoped she would, but at least it was love. He raised his head and asked one more, slightly different question.

"Do you love Zuko, Katara?"

This time her shock was impossible to recognize. "What? Why are you asking me this?"

"I just wanted to know, that's all."

Katara's lips closed for a moment, pressing together like twin pillows pressed on top of one another on a bed. "I don't know." She finally confessed. "I don't think…I really can't say. Why?"

She injected the last word with a surge of impatience. Aang swallowed once more, this time the knob in his throat receding a little bit. "He's awake."

Another expression of shock from Katara, mixed generously with relief. "Now?"

The boy nodded, and watched as the waterbender spun around and raced down the hall, in the direction of the recovery room. Aang stayed where he was, his face expressing a small fragment of relief as well.

_Well, it wasn't like she completely denied it… _He thought sadly.

But it wasn't "yes" either.

(((((((((((((((((((((o **Personal Thing** o)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**AN: **I once again (this is like the millionth-and-a-half time, so sorry) apologize for this chapter being posted waaay past it's due date. I also apologize for it not being complete. I didn't expect it to turn out as long as it was, and so have cleaved it in two. The very last chapter (_I promise you!!!)_ will be posted in the months to come. And months after that, maybe an epilogue.

I do hope I get it done sooner than that, however. I can't tell you how guilty I feel for making you guys wait so long!

Thanks to all those who read and reviewed for my last chapter, as well as those who have just begun reading. I love you all and worship you like the sun. Thanks ever so much for encouraging me to do what I love!


	17. Chapter 17: Reawakenings

_**Author's Note**_**: Well, it's been a year since I last updated. No apology can be made to my fans to make up for that…but now I'm determined to end this damn story. And it's gonna be great.**

**Enjoy reading THE 17****TH**** CHAPTER OF "INTO THE FIRE." **

**The 18****th**** Chapter (and possibly the last!) will be up whenever I get it done. Thanks again for being so patient and reading.**

((((((((((((((((((((((((((o** Chapter 17 **o))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Katara raced down the stony, darkened corridors of the Herbalist Institute, weaving her way between the pillars and walls and doors as if she were made of water herself. Her heart pounded in her chest; her feet slapped onto the earthen floors, and echoes chased after her every step.

They'd been hidden here, among the unforgiving jungles of the Earth Kingdom, for twelve days. Zuko had been unconscious twelve days, the wound to his chest slowly draining strength from him.

But she had healed him. Yesterday, when the rickety old herbalist woman had insisted upon Katara's alleged abilities she had stood over the Fire Nation Prince and _healed him._

And now he was awake.

* * *

"_Do you love Zuko, Katara?" Aang had asked so spontaneously._

"_What? Why are you asking me this?"_

"_I just wanted to know, that's all."_

"_I don't know." She had finally and breathlessly confessed. "I don't think…I really can't say. Why?"_

_Aang had swallowed, as though he was trying to force down a large stone. "He's awake."

* * *

_

Now, flying through the rough insides of the buildings as though she was swept by the rapids of a white-blue river, she went to meet him. And then what?

As Katara reached the threshold of the doorway to Zuko's room the pulsing blood in her veins froze, and she slowed to a halt. _And then what?_

New types of fear began to settle in her mind, pushing aside her excitement and relief. What if Zuko was somehow different now? What if he didn't even remember her? He had been in what amounted to a coma for several days; his wound was severe.

Katara vaguely remembered the scene on the ship after Sokka had plucked a dying Zuko from the crushing depths of the sea. She had fainted from the energy it had taken to topple Admiral Zhao's giant warship, but upon opening her heavy-lidded eyes she was greeted with a ghastly sight. The blackened metal beneath their feet had become wet and slippery with a mixture of saltwater and blood. Aang was standing guard over her, Fire Nation soldiers were rushing and shouting. But in the center of it all her brother and General Iroh had kneeled together over Prince Zuko's pale form, pressing the palms of their hands to the young man's chest. Crimson slipped out from between their fingers, staining the deck with its bright and terrible color.

Katara stood in the doorway, frozen and gasping. Zuko had lost so much blood on that day. What if it was too much? What if he wasn't the same person as before?

_The only way to find out is to go in there and see him._ Katara told herself. _Just walk in and see if he notices you._

Slowly, very slowly, she opened the door and stepped inside. The soft candlelight from within washed over her and reflected like specks of gold in her azure eyes. Zuko was no longer lying lifelessly between the thin sheets of his mattress. When Katara had walked in, he was just in the process of pushing himself up. Concentrating on his task, the young firebender had neglected to notice the girl silently enter the room. Zuko gasped painfully as he hoisted his bandaged torso upwards, then turned his body and gingerly placed his feet on the coldness of the stone floor. He sat there for a moment, almost motionless, his arms clutching the edge of the mattress and a slight tremble stirring his body. The candlelight cast shadows on his flesh, crawling from muscle to muscle like small, dark spirits.

Katara stood steadfastly at first, almost afraid to reveal herself. Then she shifted, and the movements of her clothing made a soft, fluttering sound. Like the sound a moth's wings make. It was then that Zuko turned and looked at her.

It wasn't like he imagined. When Zuko awakened from his small and darkened dreams, he had opened his eyes hoping that Katara would be there. But instead he had been greeted by that young boy—the Avatar. Aang, Katara called him. And then he had disappeared. Zuko wasn't sure if he'd seen him at all; his mind was fuzzy and his thoughts were clouded.

Now he saw Katara, and he secretly prayed to every spirit he could think of that she was really there. But she didn't move. She just stared, like a statue with a piercing blue gaze. Zuko inhaled. "Katara." The name came out of his mouth roughly, like a stone rolling down a hill.

Katara heard her name pass through his lips, and though his voice was rough and hoarse, she knew from his tenor that Zuko hadn't changed at all.

Before she could move or reply, Zuko attempted to rise from his bed. However, his legs were weak from lack of use, buckled under his weight, and he crumpled in a heap onto the floor.

"Oh my gosh, Zuko!" Katara rushed to his side, snapped out of her frozen state. "Are you okay?"

The Prince groaned in pain and clutched his side with one hand, then coughed and vomited. Katara winced—half of what he wrenched up was blood. Carefully she lifted Zuko's head out of the mixture and wiped his face with her sleeve. "Zuko, talk to me."

The young firebender didn't respond at first, he just lay panting in Katara's arms. "Katara…" he finally breathed. "…it hurts."

Katara lightly stroked his brow with her fingertips. "You were hurt…" she said helplessly. "Do you remember anything?"

Zuko's eyes narrowed with confusion. "Did something happen?" He weezed, then his expression changed to worry. "What about the Avatar? Where's Zhao? What--"

"Shh…"Katara placed a finger across his lips softly. "Aang is fine. Everyone is fine. But you were hit by an arrow." She smiled at him. "You know, Sokka saved you."

"What?" Zuko shifted his weight uncomfortably, and Katara helped him to sit up. Together they sat on the cold stone floor and gazed at each other. Zuko finally broke the silence. "The watertribe peas—I mean, your brother saved me?"

"You fell off the ship. He went in after you." Katara explained.

The Fire Nation Prince searched the waterbender's face for any sign that she was bluffing. His yellow eyes flashed downward and he felt the dust-covered floor with his hands.

"Why would he do that?" He asked quietly, thoroughly confused.

Katara watched has his hands snaked around the floor. She reached out and touched one of them tenderly with her own. The Prince hesitated, and then took it. Their fingers entwined, and Zuko shyly looked back up at Katara. The waterbender continued to smile warmly. "I think your uncle and Sokka learned a lot from one another while we were lost in the forest."

"Oh…" Zuko was momentarily hypnotized by her touch. He sighed, forgetting his pain for an instant. Then, suddenly: "What about Zhao?" His voice was plagued with alarm.

"It's okay. I…" Katara's voice trailed off; she was still ashamed of what she had done in her rage.

"You what?"

"I used waterbending…the ship tipped over…I killed them all." Katara was overcome with her guilt, and she felt tears slipping out from her eyes across her tanned cheeks.

Zuko watched as Katara reduced herself to tears. He was baffled, and so unsure of what he could do. He tugged on her hand, urging her closer. The waterbender welcomed his invitation and leaned into him—unfortunately, she leaned right against his chest. His sharp intake of breath alerted Katara to his pain. She drew away quickly, her hands flying to cover her mouth and then to inspect his wound and back again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…I'm sorry…" She said, flustered and worried.

Zuko winced and swatted her hands away. "Katara…stop." He gave her a mild glance of annoyance.

Katara paused, then returned the look and wiped the glistening tears from her eyes. "Sorry…" she said with a somewhat sarcastic tone. "…don't blame me because you nearly died…or being relieved because you're okay…"

Zuko bit his lip. "Katara…"

"…and I suppose that you'll just forget about everything that happened between us now that we're back in civilization too…"

"Katara!" Zuko raised his voice to a painful level in order to stop her tirade, then coughed violently again. "Ple…please. Why are you so…emotional?"

"Because I care about you, that's why!" Katara shouted.

Zuko swallowed heavily, panting as the pain in his chest and ribs subsided slowly. He glanced sympathetically at the girl. "I care about you too, Katara."

Katara paused, her hands brushing her dampened cheeks. She watched the firebender, with his downcast eyes and weakened sighs. Then she spoke:

"Zuko, I'm sorry. It's just been…difficult with…without you here…well, you've been here, but not really _here_…" She stuttered nervously, unable to articulate what it was that she actually wanted to say.

Zuko knew that this wasn't the time, but he leaned forward and pressed his lips to into Katara's. Not only was it the only way he could think of to get her quiet, but he'd wanted to do it since he'd looked up and first spied her azure-clad form in the room. He was pleased when he felt Katara smile into his mouth and return the kiss. Whatever had happened, and wherever he had been since then—she tasted sweeter than ever.

((((((((((((((((((o **Personal Thing** o)))))))))))))))))))

**This is NOT the end! That would be too cruel. No, the end will have a lot more closure. And possibly an epilogue. Anyway, this is not the end. This is just a small chapter because I got anxious to post something to let you guys know that I was alive. I'll work on the next chapter right after this! Enjoy, and once again, THANKS!!!!

* * *

**


	18. Chapter 18: The End

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Author's note:** Sorry for the long gap between updates—many things have happened, as usual. A brief summary of the things I've had to deal with were final exams, the death of my grandpa, and job searching for summer. Writing comes slowly, but once again I thank my readers for being so understanding! Love ya'll!

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o CHAPTER 18 0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0O**_

After his abrupt awakening, Zuko adopted a steely, unstoppable determination to recover fully. He patiently endured Katara's experimental healing session, practiced his meditation with General Iroh everyday, and made the effort to mend his relationship with the Avatar and Sokka—for Katara's sake. His progress was slow at first, but gradually accelerated.

Thanks to the herbalist's efforts and Katara's newfound healing abilities, Zuko took his first steps without help after two weeks. Three weeks passed, and his determination strengthened, beginning to mirror the stubbornness he had so fiercely displayed in the past. But he didn't return to angry, angst-ridden teenager he had been just weeks ago. For the first time in years, Zuko felt genuinely happy, and it showed.

"Zuko, what are you going to do now?" Katara asked delicately one night while they were sharing their dinner together in his room.

The firebender looked thoughtfully at her. "How do you mean?"

Katara frowned at her question being thrust back at her. "What I mean is," she struggled to articulate what she wanted to say. "What I mean is…what are you going to do with your life, now?"

"You mean, am I going to stop chasing you?" The Prince's mouth tugged upwards, forming a trace of a smile. "That depends."

"On what?"

"On whether or not you try to run away from me."

Katara cast her eyes downward, fingering the food on her plate but not eating it. "Zuko…I don't want to leave you. But I can't abandon Aang either. We have a job to do, remember?"

The firebender's eyes darkened slightly, not with cruelty or malice, but with sadness. "I remember," he breathed, glancing away.

"We can't abandon it. Aang has to defeat your father before—" Katara's voice was suddenly cut off when Zuko leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. The waterbender's eyes cast on him a look of both love and uncertainty.

Zuko breathed deeply. "Katara, I understand what you and your friends must do. And I'm…I'm not going to do anything to stop you."

"But—is that okay? I mean, you'll never be able to return home."

"I know."

Then…what now?"

Zuko glanced up with his penetrating yellow eyes. "I don't want to chase the Avatar anymore. What I want is…if you'll permit it…to help."

Glancing downward again in shyness, Zuko heard the faint, rasping sound of Katara's sudden gasp. The next thing he sensed was the feeling of her body in his arms, her arms snaking gently around his neck, and her lips granting him a delighted kiss. Then the waterbender pulled away, a bright beautiful smile on her face.

"Of course, Zuko," she breathed happily. "Of course."

**THE END**

* * *

_My dear, It's time to say i thank god for you.  
I thank god for you in each and every single way.  
And, i know... i know.. i know.. i know..._

It's time to let you know. time to let you know.  
Time to let you know. time to sit here and say...

I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones, dear.  
We are the lucky ones, dear...

* * *

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

**Personal Thingy:**

Finally. "Into the Fire" is finished. takes huge, relieved breath Sorry for the super-short ending chapter. It's probably not the literary fireworks some of you were expecting, but I feel that this ending is fitting—and happy! And then, I found the wonderful lyrics to Bif Naked's song "Lucky." The words suit the finale of "Into the Fire" perfectly.

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY FAITHFUL, WONDERFUL, AND INSPIRING REVIEWERS, ESPECIALLY ML7. YOU DEFINITELY NEVER GAVE UP AND KEPT ME ON MY TOES THROUGHOUT THIS VERY, VERY, VERY LONG PROJECT OF MINE. I EXTEND MY ABSOLUTE GRATITUDE AND LOVE TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS. THANKS.**

**ROSEBLADE22**


End file.
